California Sunshine
by Hateful Loving
Summary: It’s not Forks anymore,it’s California.Bella, Alice and Rose are sisters who rule the school the guys want them,the girls jealous whats better than that?But it all ends one day when they must change schools.Full summary inside.Things get more interesting!
1. Thoughts on moving to California

**California Love **

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Full summary:**

**It's not Forks anymore, it's California. Bella, Alice and Rosalie are all sisters who rule the school, the guys want them, and the girls are jealous what's better than that. But it all ends one day, when they must change schools. At the new school there are the 3 biggest heartbreakers ever but can the girls change their ways. All human. R&R**

**A.N. This is my new story, I hope you guys enjoy this story. I had this idea for so long and it wouldn't leave my head so here I am writing this . These chapters wont be too long because if their short the faster I can update them. anyways please Read&Review. ENJOY!!! **

**Thoughts on moving to California**

**BPOV:**

Life sucks more than ever now. We had to move schools and for a stupid reason to. We left because at that school we weren't "focused" an when we were, the school was to dumb for us. That school was the life. We ruled the school, every guy wanted us, every girl jealous of us, and we had everything worked out. Rose, Alice and me had the best boyfriends and friends but that's all gone now. Great isn't it. Also we had to move at the beginning of summer, not at the end but the beginning. We moved to this amazing house, its right on the beach and everything. It's actually a private beach so its even that much better. Charlie may live here but we know he wont be here much because of his business trips. Just hope this summer doesn't go to bad.

**APOV:**

This is so exciting but depressing at the same time. I left everything behind but maybe that's a good thing, I can get a fresh new start here. Bella and Rose hate the idea that we move but it cant be that bad can it? I had to leave my boy and friends behind, that's the worst part of all of this. But I must not think that way. The house we have is amazing, its really really big and right on our own little private beach. Also were surrounded by malls or little boutiques. I saw this amazing place while driving here, it had the cutest clothes. They were vintage, I just love vintage. The summer's just starting and its going to be good.

**RPOV:**

This sucks! I had to leave my boo. He was the best guy anyone could get and I had to loose him to that slut Angel. What kind of name is Angel anyways. Alice is too happy about moveing here, how can she be this sucks. I cant believe Charlie did this to me. This is so unfair, I hate him. The house and area might be nice but the moving part sucks. Maybe if I beg Charlie he'll let me go back and finish school there. What am I saying he would never let me go back there. I seriously hope school starts soon, this way all the guys will want us, all the girls jealous and we rule the school once again. That would be the life again.

**A.N. Hope you liked my story. Please review, I would appreciate if you do. Thanks**

**Love,**

**Topaz**


	2. The beach and first encounter

**California Love **

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**A.N. Here's chapter 2, thank you all for the reviews. Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter. Read&Review. ENJOY!!!**

**The beach and first encounter**

**BPOV:**

My first night here was shit. I didn't go to sleep till like 4 in the morning because I was finishing unpacking. I never thought I had that many clothes but I guess I was wrong as usual. I grabbed a towel from my very own linen closet and headed to my master bathroom. Once I finished my shower I heard Rose starting hers up and Alice slowly but loudly getting up. I headed over to her room.

"Alice do you want some breakfast?"

"Ummm sure Bella. Will you make some bacon with it to please?" she said this with her best puppy dog eyes. It always wins me over though.

"Of course Alice, oh and can we go to the beach after?"

"Yah, private or public? If I come with you then you have to come with me shopping."

"I want to go shopping too and public I want to see if the guys are hot or not." we both started laughing over the saying "hot or not". After we finished laughing, I headed downstairs and started to make breakfast.

"Mmmm Bella smells amazing, can I have some?"

"Yah Rose take some. Oh yah me and Alice are heading to the public beach and then were going shopping. Wanna come?"

"Duh, I need to leave this house. It might be gorgeous but its making me depressed." Alice came down moments later and while we ate we talked about how we will once again rule the school. Once breakfast was done we got changed and headed to the beach. As soon as we parked our yellow porche we got out and took our skirts and shirts off. As we headed down the beach it felt like we were in the school hallways once again. All eyes were on us watching our every move.

**APOV:**

Everyone turned their heads to watch as we past them. We reached a good spot on the beach and laid our towels down. We put everything else down and decided to race each other into to the water.

"1, 2, 3, GO!" No one really won because we were laughing to hard to actually run. Once we got in the water, I started to splash Bella and Rose and the funny thing was when the water hit them they would scream their heads off.

"Alice don't you dare get my hair wet or else." Bella gave me this look that said "let's get her" and I gave her my famous mischievous smile to answer her look. Moments later we had Rose under water which soaked her hair. It was a fun idea at the time, until after Rose came up. Bella and I ran like crazy back to our towel, once we reached them we collapsed on them from laughing so hard at Rosalie's reaction. A shadow came over us, dripping wet and it was Rose with an extremely mad expression on her face.

"I'm going to kill you guys!"

"Awww, Rose no need to, we can tan for an hour before we head shopping." Bella tried convincing her and she actually did. Rose sat down with a heavy sigh and automatically started to tan. Bella and me hand fived each other before we started to tan as well.

**RPOV:**

We have already been tanning for an hour and I think my skin tanned enough for on day so I went for a quick swim in the ocean. That's when I saw him. He was so hot even better then my (now) ex. He was at least 6'5", very muscular with brown curly hair and eyes to match. He had a big smile on his face which made him look even better. I then noticed he was with a girl, of course he has a girlfriend what was I thinking? Wait what am I thinking now, I'm thy Rosalie, and I'm a gorgeous blonde with an amazing body and great personality. The guy and girl headed further down the beach. I got out of the water and headed back to Bella and Alice.

"Alice, Bella lets go now or were going to burn."

"Okay let's go shopping now." We all started laughing and headed to our Porsche. Before we got in we put our mini skirts and shirts on. We got in and put the roof down because the sunshine was so nice here we would be stupid not to. Alice and Bella made me drive because Alice drove here and Bella said she'll drive back from the mall. As we drove out of the parking lot I saw him again. Alice and Bella saw me looking at him so they started to laugh at me. The difference here was as I drove away Alice told me he was watching me. Maybe he'll go to our school or not. Bella put the music on and she just so happened to put "California" on. We are living in California now so it works out good; we had the music blasting as we headed to the mall.

**A.N Hope you like this chapter. Please review this chapter; I would like at least 5 reviews before the next chapter. Thanks. Oh and by the way Rose saw Emmett on the beach and in the parking lot.**

**Love, **

**Topaz**


	3. The mall and first encounters

**California Sunshine**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**A.N. Well here's chapter 3. Thank you guys again for all the great reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Read&Review. ENJOY!!!!**

**The mall and first encounters**

**APOV:**

As we arrived at the mall we were singing and laughing our heads off. As we past some people they would stare or start to laugh also. We got to the lower level of parking and headed over to entrance 1. We headed insider for out first store.

**XXXXXXXXXXX 3 hours and many many shopping bags later XXXXXXXX**

"This mall is the best, I love the clothes here. Their amazing."

"I know Rose, they are amazing here. I love the skirts and tank tops I got…."

"Alice, Rose calm down. We have all summer to go shopping and then also after school too. Were going to live in this mall anyways so calm down." Bella finished that with a loud heavy sigh as she sat down in the food court. Rose started to smile at us.

"Let's get something to eat I'm starving."

"Okay I'll get it for you guys, just stay here." After getting their orders I headed over to Subway. As I waited in line, I saw the hottest guy ever. He had honey blonde hair, blue eyes tanned skin, probably about 6'3", and he's muscular but lean. I was about to turn away from him when I saw him with this girl. She was pretty but not that pretty. What does he see in her? What am I saying I don't know this girl I shouldn't say anything about her. I finally turned away and ordered the food and quickly made my way back to my sisters. But when I was walking back I felt like someone was watching me.

**RPOV:**

This blonde guy was watching Alice as she walked back to us.

"Bella, see the blonde guy watching Alice?"

"Yah I do he's really hot."

"Yah he is, maybe he'll go to our school maybe like that other guy we saw today."

"Maybe who knows?" Bella shrugged and we ended the conversation because Alice was back now. We ate our food while we talked about what to do over the summer time. Once we finished eating we headed to our finale store Victoria Secret.

**BPOV:**

Victoria secret's so big, I've never seen a store for lingerie this big. We all headed our separate ways in the store. As I went through the sections I found cuter things every time. I would just pick it up and continue on. As I was looking for Alice and Rose I saw this gorgeous guy, what is up with all these hot guys here. Anyways he was with a snobby looking girl but whatever. He has unusual bronze coloured hair with green eyes and sort of tanned skin. He was maybe 6'2", lanky but not bulky like the one from the beach. I stopped staring because someone tapped me on the shoulder. Rose and Alice were trying so hard to not laugh but they couldn't hold it in anymore and started to laugh like crazy. When they were done they showed me what they found and then when I was showing them my stuff, Alice started to laugh, I didn't understand until I followed her eyes. They were looking at that guy I saw earlier and Alice was laughing because he was staring at me. When out eyes met, it stayed like that for a few moments until Rose coughed and I broke away from his gaze. I smiled shyly at my sisters and then hurried to the cashier. We paid for our stuff put it in the car and drove home. The song "California" came on again so we started singing like crazy again. When we arrived home, Charlie wasn't there of course when is he home? We went inside, put our clothes away and hid the Victoria Secret stuff in our humongous closet.

"Alice, Rose I'm heading to the beach wants to come?" They both answered me.

"Yah be there in a minute but head down now. We'll be there soon."

"Okay." I left the house and headed down the gorgeous path that is filled with wild flowers on both sides. I laid down my towel and sat there watching the waves as I waited for Alice and Rose. It's been 5 minutes and I'm still waiting for them, I'll wait a bit longer for them and if they don't come then I'll go get them. Another 5 past so I decided to run back and get them but then I heard a cracking noise come from the small forest on the beach.

"Hello, who's there?" Out stepped….

**A.N. Who will the person be? If you can guess the right person you can have a small peak to the next chapter. Hope you liked this chapter. Alice saw Jasper and Bella saw Edward. I'm hoping for 10 reviews for this chapter please. Thanks**

**Love,**

**Topaz**


	4. First Encounters guys POV

**California Sunshine**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**A.N. Here is chapter 5! Thank you guys again for all the great reviews, its fun getting reviews:P Anyways in one of the reviews they wanted me not to swear sorry about that but this is rated T for a reason, so if you don't like that then you don't have to read my story sorry. Anyways sorry also if there's anyways grammar mistakes and w.e Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Read&Review please! ENJOY!!! **

**Sorry for the really long A.N but one more thing, the guys act like real jerks, everyone out of character except Rose(I think) anyways please don't mind: P**

**First Encounters (guys POV)**

EM POV:

I left the house to go pick up my babe… ummm I think her name is Whitney, no Brittney no that's Jasper's person. Oh I know its Lauren I think. She might be really hot but she's starting to piss me off. She'll call me everyday, every chance she gets, it's so annoying. Soon as I add her to my list, I can dump her and move on to the next girl. I reached her house and she was waiting for outside all ready, of course. Were going to be headed to the beach so there's a positive there, I guess.

"Hey babe" I slowly reached over and gave her a kiss and she turned it into a make out session. Moments later she was sitting on top of me in the driver's seat, still kissing her I started to pull of her shirt. She allowed me to but when I was close to untying her bikini strings she stopped me.

"Emmett, not in your car people will see us."

"Babe no one will see, these are the best tinted windows out there. Come on it'll be fun, you know it will be." She started to bite her lip as she thought about what to do. As she thought I slowly untie her strings without her noticing. **(LOL) **I saw everything before she actually finally realized what I did and let me tell you I've seen better. She got mad and slid over to her seat after retying the strings. I started to drive and in moments we reached the beach. We swam for a bit but then we both decided to take a walk down the beach. As we walked down the beach I saw these 2 gorgeous girls tanning. One had long brown hair and a smoking body and the other had a smoking body too but short, spiky, black hair. I wonder if they just moved here or if their visiting. Thankfully Lauren didn't see me staring at the girls or else I would go through hell with her. As we continued to walk she greedily grabbed my hand, I seriously have to dump this girl soon. We finished our walk and were heading back to my car when I saw this nice yellow porch start to drive out of the parking lot. The roof was done so I could see these 3 girls inside, 2 of them were from before but there was this gorgeous hot blonde driving. She's like no other girl I've seen; she would put a model to shame. After I finished looking at her face I looked down to see the rest of her. She was wearing a low v-neck shirt and as she drove right by me, I saw that she was wearing a really short short skirt. I heard Lauren call them Sluts under her breath. The 3 girls drove away quickly after and I did see their license plate and it did say California. That means they just moved here right? Maybe they will go to our school; I got to tell Edward and Jasper as soon as I get home.

JPOV:

I'm shopping with my current girlfriend Brittney right now. She might be hot and all but she's to plain for my liking. I'm only with her cause I made a bet with my stupid brothers. I already won the bet but I still want to see what goes on with me and her. Were in Victoria Secret right now and she's making me hold all her bags while she tries on some sexy lingerie. Moments passed and then she finally called me into the change room and when I got in let me just say she looked really hot in it.

"You look so hot right now." I said this but I wasn't even staring at her face for one second. My eyes were trailing up and down her body and back up again and before I could stop myself so were my hands. They were touching her everywhere as we kissed. I pushed her into the corner of the small change room, and we were at it till both our stomachs started to growl. Let me just say it was a really long time in that one change room. We headed over to the food court and ate lunch as we talked about the new school year coming up. Apparently 3 new students are coming to our school and their all girls. She said her friend knew them and that she should watch her back. I asked her why and apparently her friend said these girls ruled the school, every guy wanted them, every girl jealous of them. They must be really hot then, that's good to know at least. We finished eating and stood in the food court for a bit. That's when I saw her; she has short, spiky black hair, really short she looks kind of like a little pixie. She's tanned and has a real nice body and let me just say in all she is hot. I saw her walk back to these other 2 girls. One had long blonde hair and the other with long brown hair. They were also hot but not to much my type more Edwards and Emmett's. They were talking until she reached them, they then stopped.

"Jasper see those 3 girls over there?"

"Yeah why?"

"Those are the 3 sluts who will be coming to our school."

"Oh" Wow girls do get jealous easily by these 3 girls.

"I got to start heading home now k?"

"Yah let's go" I took one last look at the 3 and left the mall with Brittney. I better tell Emmett and Edward the good news.

ED POV:

I've been in this stupid mall for hours with Jessica now. When can we leave this damn place?

"Can we leave now Jess? I have to be home soon."

"Yah just one more store I promise. I just want to see what's at Victoria Secret."

"Fine let's go quickly then." I gave in to her with a soft sigh. We headed in and while she looked I just followed her around for a bit. When she was looking for her size in something, I decided to look around the store. This girl was standing there with her hands full of lingerie; she was showing her friends what she found in the store. I saw the items and just too say she will look so sexy in those. Her friend starting laughing at me but it didn't stop me from staring at that girl. Shesaw her friend laughing so she followed her eyes and realized it was me. I looked into her brown eyes and just got lost in them. It must have been a while because her other friend started to cough to break up our gaze and as usual it worked. I watched her as she quickly paid for her stuff and left the store. I then remembered Jessica was with me, but she didn't even seem to notice what just happened. We were finally leaving this stupid mall but we left in such a hurry it was odd. I dropped her off at her house and got home really quickly. I saw that Emmett and Jasper are home to so I ran as quickly as I could inside. As soon as I got in the house I was tackled by them both.

"What's wrong?"

"Dude, we saw the hottest girls ever and guess what? They just moved here and will be going to our school. There's a blonde, brunette and one with black hair."

"Dude I saw the blonde today at the beach and damn she is so hot."

"I saw this girl with short black spiky hair. She may be tiny but dang." **(NO idea had to write this part so don't mine please LOL) **

"Wait you guys saw the same 3 girls today?" They nodded their heads with the biggest grins ever on their face.

"I saw the same 3 girls today but I'm interested in the brunette. Wait their going to our school?"

"Yah Brittney told me all about them because they use to go to her friends school. Apparently they ruled the school; all the guys wanted them, all the girls were jealous of them. Their going to our school this year and I even know where they live too."

"Wait they ruled the school?"

"Yah and they were the hottest and most popular girls there and their all sisters. Isn't that nice or what?"

"Yah why don't we pretend to be jogging on their beach and they say anything we'll be like "Sorry we didn't know someone lived here now." Then we flirt our way with them."

"Emmett that's genius, hurry guys get some sweats on and let's go." We were out of the house in no time and were already walking through the forest on their private beach. I saw that girl, I saw at the mall today. I whispered quickly to my brother's.

"That's the girl I told you about."

"Dude she's hot and all but the blonde one is the one I'm interested in." Then Emmett just had to go step on a twig, the girl heard it snap and started to freak out about who was there.

"Hello, who's there?" We slowly walked out of the forest just to not freak her out even more than she is now.

"Who… are you guys?"

**A.N. So there's the answer to the cliffy, sorry to whoever guessed right but I wasn't able to send the little preview. Anyways, I was going to make it Mike as the gardener and all but that was just too weird. Now the guys will do whatever they can to get a girl, as you read above. LOL I'm looking for about 15 reviews for this chapter thanks. Oh yah sorry for the really long A.N. and any future long A.N.'s to come in other chapter, just wanted to say sorry for them now. **

Love, 

**Topaz**


	5. Private beach when they meet the guys!

**California Sunshine**

**Chapter 5**

**A.N. Here's chapter 5! Thank you guys for all the awesome reviews but I didn't get all my 15 so I was stuck with 13 and my friend ****eternaledward actually wrote 3 reviews just for me!! But then after i wrote all this i got the actaull 15 so im even happier now!! Lol anyways also check out her story After Life, its really good. Anyways hope you guys enjoy****! Read&Review!! ENJOY!!!**

**Their private beach while they meet the boys!**

Bpov:

Out stepped those 3 guys we saw today: the one from the beach, the other from the food court and the last one in Victoria Secret.

"Who… are you guys?"

"Hi my name is Edward Cullen and these are my brothers Jasper and Emmett." This Edward guy was the one I had a connection with at Victoria Secret. He looks even better now; he was just wearing sweat pants so you could see his chest. It was really hot, he has abs and the whole package and his skin was sort of glistening in the sunlight from running.

"Hi I'm Bella Swan and what are you guys doing on my **private **beach?" They all looked shock by the way my tone was toward them, at least the last part of my statement.

"Oh sorry, we were jogging and we always come down this way. We didn't know anyone lived here now."

"Oh well then do you guys want to stay for a bit my sisters should be coming down in few minutes."

"Sure, who are your sisters?" The one Jasper asked this and he seemed rather eager so I guess I can tease him a bit on this subject.

"Well the one you were checking out at the mall today is Alice. Emmett the one you were checking out is Rosalie." When they heard this, they looked down from being embarrassed that I brought it up. Edward and I started to laugh at them.

"Well I'm going to go sit back by my towel; you guys want to come sit?"

"Sure" We walked to my towel and sat. Edward sat to my right, Jasper on my left on Emmett in front of me.

"So Bella, when did you guys move here?" These guys are curious, as all guys are.

"Well we moved here yesterday and so far it's felt like forever."

"Oh well California's nice, you'll like it here sooner or later."

"Thanks Emmett, I'm hoping I will like it sooner than later." This time Jasper asked me.

"Why did you guys move here, I already heard from someone that you had a great life at your old school?"

"Well yah me and my sisters had the best life at that school. We were the hottest and most popular people but we left because we weren't focused and when we were the school was to dumb for is. What is up with that?"

"That sucks to leave everything behind for such a stupid reason like that."

"Tell me about it." We talked for awhile longer just a bit about our lives and all. We were there for about 20 minutes until we heard music and giggling.

"Well here comes Alice and Rose." Jasper and Emmett looked excited when I mentioned their names. I decided to play it up a little.

"Alice, Rose come here quick I have a surprise for you guys. But you have to run here quick!" I yelled this to them hopefully to get them here quicker than their slow pace. The laughing stopped and all I heard was "Coming, Alice race you to Bella?" Moments later they were on the beach just laughing their heads off until it was cut short when they turned their heads my way and saw the 3 guys sitting with me.

"Um Alice, Rose this is Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. Emmett, Jasper, Edward this is Alice and Rosalie."

"Hello ladies, how are you girls doing?" Jasper was polite the whole time talking to me but now he was much more polite than before. Is that even possible. Rose and Alice were still shocked but quickly recovered by coming to sit with us.

"Um, I'm good I guess how are you?" Alice was being shy, I could tell since when is Alice ever shy.

"I'm good Alice, do you guys want to go swimming now." Everyone agreed to go but before we went in I went to put the IPod onto shuffle and headed into the water. We talked in a group for a bit but then Emmett and Rose decided to go on their own to talk. Alice did the same with Jasper which left me alone with Edward. I was looking farther out into the water until I turned back to Edward to find him staring at me. I was starting to blush, and I shouldn't show him how easily I blush, it would make him feel like I'm easy. And I am not easy like that.

"Sooo Edward…."

**A.N. Well there it is chapter 5. Well hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and all but I'm writing this late with writers block (still do). Sorry! But anyways if you guys have any ideas, please tell me them in reviews or e-mail. Also if you do have questions please e-mail me and I'll get back to you my quickest.  
**

**I would also like 20 reviews for this chapter so if you guys do want a update very soon i will need those 20 reviews to do it. The update day lies in your hands now!! I do hope you guys like this chapter at least a bit more than before :)****. Thanks! **

**Love, **

**Topaz**


	6. The fight!

**California Sunshine**

**Chapter 6**

**The fight**

**A.N. Here's chapie 6!! Hope you guys like it! I didn't get my reviews but it's been a while and I can't have this sit in my folder anymore so here it is. But if I don't get reviews this time no update till I do. Anyways the idea to this chapie was given to me by ronOReds. Thanks for the idea and this chapter and the next is also dedicated to you because it is a continuation of this one. Well this chapie isn't to good so please don't mind. Thanks Read&Review! ENJOY!!!!**

BPOV:

"Edward want to play 20 questions to get to know each other?"

"Um sure Bella, how old are you?"

"17, how old are you?"

"I'm also 17, what's your favourite colour?"

"I would have to say red is my fav because well pink is just too girly and red just stands out."

"That's true it does stand out." We kept going on like this and while we talked it was fun because we would start laughing randomly and we were just fooling around. Then my last question came to ask I have to make this one good. What should I ask?… Oh I know the best question ever.

"So Edward my last question is what do you think about me?" His face was priceless when I said that, I knew this would be good.

"Well, uhh my first thought when I saw you today at the mall was I wonder who she is. I think your very beautiful, kind, funny and lots of other things. You're like no other girl I've met before." He moved closer to me and put his hands on my waist and was still pulling me closer. I knew he was lying because when he said this he was looking deeply into my eyes like he thought I would fall for that. He was getting closer every second I stood there. Just before his lips touched mine, I moved out of his arms and splashed him, getting him soak. That brought him back to reality.

"Edward you have one question left to ask and can you make it quick because I have to actually get going, I made plans with someone from my old school. Their coming to my house for the day and I have to go pick them up sorry. But I will answer your last question before I have to go." After I said this I think I saw hurt in his face but it quickly disappeared as he thought of what to ask.

"Bella, will you come with me to the annual bonfire me and my friends hold out on the beach." Did he seriously just ask that, he has a girlfriend for crying out loud.

"Sorry Edward but I know you have a girlfriend and I don't want to be the other girl. That's just not me and that never will be me."

"Oh well sorry for asking, why don't you just go pick up your friend and leave me here." What is wrong with him, he seriously has problems.** (AN. Edward was being a jerk there, I didn't know how to put it but I hope it makes sense)**

"What the hell is wrong with you? Just because I won't be the other girl in your relationship doesn't means you can treat me like this. So don't go start acting like that to me. I'm not going to take that shit from you or from anyone so just go to hell." With that I swam back to shore grabbed my towel and walked home. As I walked back I heard Alice and Rose calling my name while Emmett and Jasper started yelling at Edward. Rose and Alice were yelling to tell me to come back.

"Bella please stay on the beach; don't go back to the house."

"Bella please stay here, don't leave."

Emmett and Jasper yelling at Edward for what he did.

"Edward what the hell is wrong with you? Why did you do that to her?"

"Don't you have any respect for her, we all know you like her we see the way you look at her, so why did you just blow your probably only chance with her. What was going through your mind?" At Jasper's statement I had to laugh because he was so right, I wouldn't dare give Edward another shot after what happened. I finally reached the house and as soon as I closed that door the yelling stopped and I was in my own little peaceful private place. I headed to my room and took my shower with my fav strawberry shampoo and body wash. After my shower I decided to wear my mini denim skirt and white tank top with my Juicy sunglasses. I checked my self in the mirror before I headed out back to the beach to tell Rose and Alice I was leaving to go pick up Marie. I've known Marie since I was 2 and we've been best friends since then. I headed down the beach with my heels in my hand. Everyone was still at the beach but they all looked sad or mad I guess still at what happened. I walked up to Rose, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and completely ignored Edward.

"Hey, I'm going to go to the airport and pick up Marie. Remember she's staying over for the day?"

"Oh yah, it'll be nice to see her again, it's been to long.

"Rose it hasn't even been a week yet." We all started to laugh because we knew it felt like forever already.

"Well I'll see you guys later I better get there before her plane lands or you know she'll give me a lecture on being on time. She is so weird when it comes to the stuff like that but whatever I still love her. Be back soon, bye guys." I waved to everyone except Edward and headed back to the garage. But when I got to the path, Edward was behind me and was holding my wrist to stop me. He looked sad but I don't care he was a jerk and he ruined his shot.

"What do you want?"

"I just want to say I'm sorry for being a jerk to you earlier and it wasn't nice of me to treat you like that. I truly am sorry please forgive me?"

"Tell it to someone who cares because I certainly don't so just leave me alone." I said this with so much venom in my voice took my wrist back and headed to the garage. When I got there I decided to drive the porch again today, it's my car and of course it's my fav. When I got in the car I put my shoes on and headed to the airport.

I only waited 5 minutes till I saw Marie drop everything and run towards me. I also ran to her and when we reached each other we were so happy we were jumping up and down with each other.

"Marie, I can't believe your actually here, your going to have so much fun today. I missed you so much. How is everything going on back home?"

"Bella slow down ill explain everything on the way to your house. Okay?"

"Yah sorry I'm just so happy to see you again." We headed to my car and she told me everything that has or was happening lately.

APOV:

I was in the water talking to Jasper when all of sudden I heard Edward and Bella yelling.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Just because I won't be the other girl in your relationship doesn't means you can treat me like this. So don't go start acting like that to me. I'm not going to take that shit from you or from anyone so just go to hell." And with that said she swam back to shore grabbed her towel and headed towards the house. What the hell did he do to her? I looked at Rose and she also saw and heard the whole thing. We exchanged looks and then headed towards Bella.

"Bella please stay on the beach; don't go back to the house."

"Bella please stay here, don't leave." But it didn't work she just kept walking back to the house with out another word. Rose and me went and sat on our towels while the guys were still yelling at each other in the water.

"Rose what did he say or do to her that made her that mad?"

"I have no idea but we can find out from Edward and from Bella, but either way I'm going to take Bella's side on this and from the looks of it, so are his brothers."

"Your right, they probably will take her side to this. But Edward just screwed up his only chance. You know how Bella doesn't forgive anyone for anything unless family."

"I know, that's what I love about her though she doesn't take shit from anyone and that's includes Edward." Rose was right she won't take anything from Edward and she won't even forgive him no matter how much he begged her to.

"Alice, Rose were really sorry for what just happened. Edward was being the egotistic jerk he usually is and all."

"Emmett you don't have to explain for your brother's mistakes. He made them not you so don't put yourself down like that." Of course Rose would comfort him.

"Why don't you tell us what happened then?"

"Okay fine, so we were playing 20 questions to get to know each other when she asked her final question, I answered. Then she said she had to go now to pick up her friend and told me she'll answer my question before she goes. So I asked her if she would want to go this bonfire me and my friends do every year. And then she got mad because she said I had a girlfriend and she won't be the other girl in the relationship and all. So I got mad back and we started to fight. That's all there is to say." No wonder Bella got mad you jerk.

"Well nice job at getting her mad, just watch out now because she'll make your life miserable. She's that way, people piss her off and does stuff like that to her and their in trouble. She had never forgiven one person for anything they did to her except family."

"Yah Alice is right, when she gets pissed off at people for doing stuff or saying shit about her, she get's really mad and will never forgive them again. Like this one girl started all these rumours about all 3 of us and I've never seen Bella so mad before. She made this girl's life so miserable the girl left the school and went to another. Bella wont take shit from anyone and she wont let her family take shit from anyone either. That's why we love her so much." The guys had their mouths open they were so shocked with everything they just heard.

"Are you saying Bella will do anything to someone if they start shit with her?"

"Ya pretty much like I said tons of times she doesn't take shit from anyone. Not even her boyfriends or friends. Like one boyfriend she had started hitting her and just treated her like she was nothing. She told us and when we found out we were so upset at Bella for not telling us earlier. She took that as sign to know that it stops now and it will never happen again. And from that day she's been happier than ever because she doesn't take that from anyone anymore." The guys were still shocked from everything we just said.

"Wait Bella was abused?"

"Yes she was abused but it didn't last _too_ long maybe a month or two. But I still will never forgive myself for not protecting her I should have known."

"Guys shut up she's coming now, she hates when we talk about this stuff so don't say anything about it to her. Got it?" They all nodded their heads and that was when Bella came onto the beach in her denim skirt, white tank, and heels in her hand. She came up to us and waved to everyone except Edward, she's so going to ignore him big time.

"Hey, I'm going to go to the airport and pick up Marie. Remember she's staying over for the day?"

"Oh yah, it'll be nice to see her again, it's been to long."

"Rose it hasn't even been a week yet." We all started to laugh because we knew it felt like forever already.

"Well I'll see you guys later I better get there before her plane lands or you know she'll give me a lecture on being on time. She is so weird when it comes to the stuff like that but whatever I still love her. Be back soon, bye guys." She left quickly then and was still ignoring Edward as she walked away. Edward ran after her to apologize I assume so. As soon as he was gone I whispered to Rose.

"Did you see how she ignored him?"

"Yah I know he is so in for it."

"Big time." We watched the scene unfold in front of us, Edward was holding Bella's wrist so she would stay and listen to him. Bella just shot back a line at him and I heard her say "Tell it to someone who cares because I certainly don't so just leave me alone." There was so much venom in her voice it even hurt me hearing it, but Bella did this to everyone so whatever. Bella took her wrist back and headed to the garage. I heard her car squeal as she drove down the street probably the fastest she could go just to get away. Edward came back and just sat there saying nothing while the rest of us talked. The whole time he was silently sitting there staring out towards the waves. Rose and me exchanged a look saying that we wanted to go home now. So we said bye to the guys but before we left they asked us about some bonfire thing.

"Alice, Rose do you guys want to come to the Bonfire tomorrow night. It's going to be really fun; you can meet some people from the school and all."

"So do you guys want to come?"

"Of course we'll come but what time do we come?"

"We could pick you up at 5 and don't forget to bring your swimsuits and clothes for after."

"Okay see you at 5 tomorrow than, bye."

"Bye guys see ya." We quickly headed home and got out of our swimsuits. Rose came to my room after we finished changing.

"So Alice what do you think Bella's going to do with Edward?"

"I have no idea I just hope she's not to mean, because I'm starting to like Jasper and I don't want that to screw anything up."

"Ya I'm also starting to like Emmett and I don't want it to screw stuff up for us. Do you think she'll come tomorrow night?"

"If we tell her Edward won't be there then probably yah."

"That's a great idea, but you do know what this means now right."

"Hmmm let me guess, we need swimsuits and clothes, oh I know SHOPPING!!"

"YAYAYAYYAY (sorry that's how I do my yay's: D) let's wait for Bella and Marie first though so we can get outfits with Bella and Bella can spend time with Marie. How does that sound?"

"That's sounds perfect! Let's go get ready now."

**A.N. I know this chapter isn't that all interesting but I do have writers block so if you guys could help me that would me great and all. I didn't get my reviews but it's been a while and I can't have this sit in my folder anymore so here it is. But if I **_**don't**_** get reviews this time **_**no update till I do.**_** I'm hoping for at **_**least**_** 10 reviews for this chapter please. Thanks!**

**P.S. here are the pics for Bella's denim skirt, sunglasses and heels are all in my profile, check them out please.**

****

Love, 

Topaz


	7. Friends are forever no matter what!

**California Sunshine**

**Chapter 7**

**Friends are forever no matter what!**

**A.N. Well here is chapie 7! It's not the bonfire just yet but that will be next chapie for sure. I promise it will but I really had to put this chapie in before I did the bonfire or else it wouldn't really make sense.There are also pics of the cover ups and swim suits on my profile so check it out plz! Anyways hope you guys enjoy! Please review!**

BPOV:

The car ride only took about 20 minutes from the airport to my house. The whole time Marie told me about everything that happened in the time I left. It has only been one day and people have already moved on with their lives like I never existed. I should have known soon as me and my sisters were out of the picture people would move on and forget about us. They must have been waiting for us just to leave so they can live their lives in peace.

"Marie did anyone actually even like us there or were they fake like Angel and her friends."

"Bella I don't want to be mean but I also don't want to lie. The guys seem to miss you but those are guys you know them. But the girls I don't think could be happier; with you there they couldn't get one date with a guy without him saying something about you and your sisters. But now that you guys are gone, it's like the guys can't say anything anymore and your not there to steal their boyfriend. There are a few who actually care that you're gone, I'm one of those people who does care. That why I came here to give you some cheering up. I'm sorry I had to say all that to you but you know me I hate to lie to you and I would never want to be mean."

"Marie, calm down I could never be mad at you for as long as I live. You're my best friend and always will be. I trust you completely so don't worry about anything."

"But Bella how come you look so sad and out of it then?" Oh no, she's asking the one thing I was dreading to tell her. I might as well but I should take her to her room first and then tell her. We drove up the drive and right into the garage.

"Oh my god, Bella this house is gorgeous. I can't believe you live here; I would move any day to come live here. How come you didn't tell me about this?"

"Umm I guess I wanted you to see for yourself. Come on lets go up to your room. You're leaving early tomorrow right?"

"Yah my flight leaves at 10 but I know after today I will never want to go back home. I'm just going to miss you to much I can't believe we won't be at the same school anymore. Its going to be so weird with out you there with me."

"Marie doesn't worry just yet. We can say all our sad and cruel goodbyes tomorrow this way we can have fun today."

"Okay Bella sounds good." We reached the spare bedroom, we went inside and I dumped her bags on the floor. She did the same and went to sit on the bed; I followed quietly beside her and laid down on the bed also. Hopefully she won't bring up why I was sa...

"Bella, so will you tell me why you're so sad or will you make me guess it?"

"Marie it's a really long story but I don't what to do about it. I had this fight with this guy…"

"What you already met a guy here, who is he? Wait you said you had a fight with him, oh no this isn't good is it?"

"No its not, it's horrible. You know me once someone pisses me off I never forgive them right?"

"Yah I know so go on tell me all the details." I went into the full story with all the details from the mall all the way to when I left to pick her up. The whole time she was silent and had this shocked look on her face.

"Oh Bella, its okay don't worry. If the guy wanted that and your getting this worked up about it, it means he's not worth it. You shouldn't be getting worked up about this for what he did to you."

"I know but its just so hard not you. I don't know why though. It's so weird."

"Don't worry Bella sooner or later, you'll figure all this out. Let's talk about this later I think Alice and Rose are coming now." Marie was right, not even a minute later Rose and Alice came crashing through the door and tackled Marie. They are so excited to see someone we know and it's only been what like one day.

"Oh my god, Marie your really here, I'm so happy you're here."

"I know its feels like ever since we last saw you."

"Aww guys I missed you 2 so much. I missed all 3 of you, the summers not anything without you guys there. I miss our joke, hanging out around town and just having a good time with each other. I can't believe you guys moved, it won't be the same with out you guys this year."

"Marie please don't start the sad stuff again remember were saving that for tomorrow morning."

"Oh right sorry Bella, ill wont mention it again. Anyways what do we have planned to do today?" Rose and Alice exchanged this look that I didn't like one bit.

"What are you two up to?"

"Well Bella, Jasper and Emmett invited us to the bonfire thing tomorrow night and we both really want to go. But you have to come with else so will you?"

"I'm not going anywhere near Edward and you guys know Emmett and Jasper have girlfriends already. So what's the point?"

"Well Bella, we don't know if Edward will be there but we do know other guys from the school will be there. And so what Emmett and Jasper can have girlfriends, it doesn't mean were going with them it just means were hanging out with them. Nothing big."

"But we do need to go shopping for new swim suits, clothes and shoes for tomorrow night. The guys will be picking up at 5 tomorrow and we thought Marie could come shopping with us. It will be fun come on please."

"Fine but if I go I can completely ignore and flirt with whoever I want. Deal?"

"Deal" They both said and shoke my hand to make it official.

"So Marie, you want you want to go shopping, the mall here is amazing."

"Bella, how long have you known me? You should know if I come visiting somewhere new I am bound to go to the mall." We all started laughing because we knew this was true as usual. We decided I would drive my porch to the mall and we would go to the same one we already went to since we already knew what the stores had. We got to the mall in record time because they wanted to see how fast we could get there if I drove my fastest to the mall. We made it in 4 minutes when usually at the speed limit it's a 10 minute drive. That a good record, I wonder if I will be able to beat it anytime soon.

We headed into the mall and our first store we headed to was the biggest bikini store ever. We went our separate ways to look and decided to meet at the dressing rooms in 15 minutes. The store took time to go through but I found more than 20 swimsuits to try on and yet is till was look for more. When we met at the change rooms we each must have had at least 30 or more. We took about a half hour to try every last one of them on. I narrowed my pile down to 2 of them. One was a bloody red colour while the other was a deep blue. Apparently Rose, Alice and Marie were struggling between a red one and another colour.

"Rose, Alice for tomorrow night do you guys want to wear red swimsuits. We can buy both the swimsuits but tomorrow night we all were a different shade of red. What do you guys think?"

"Bella that genius, we would look so hot together if we all wore different red bikinis." We decided to get the last 2 ones we chose, but for sure were going to wear the red ones tomorrow. The blood red one I bought was a gorgeous it's sort of simple. The top has two gold rings on the ties and also the bottom was just a simple one and I also got a sheer lacy cover up that has a small tie in the front. Rose bought a beautiful one that is a push up kind of style (not like she needs it), halter with little jewels in the middle of the top and the side of the bottom. Her cover up is a tie up shrug with a short semi-frilly skirt. And Alice bought this amazing one that's this metallic kind of material, a halter top with 2 beads on the middle string and the bottom is the same but with the beads on the side. Her cover up is a simple all the way up buttons. All them were so hot and the most gorgeous colours of red. We looked so hot in them; the guys won't be able to keep their hands off of us all night. We just need to find cover-ups for them that will also keep as warm at night. We headed into this other store that was meant just for bikini cover ups. Wow this mall is serious about swim wear. We all found the perfect matching cover ups we needed. After that we went and ate in the food court just like yesterday but today Marie was with us and the 3 guys weren't here. Thank god they weren't I don't think I would be able to stand seeing Edward today. After eating we decided to shop a bit more since Marie was here and she would never shop here again till she visited as again.

We all got more amazing clothes to wear anytime we needed something like them. Alice, Rose and me decided we would wear skirt and tank tops when the guys pick us up but then we would wear our cover-ups after we went swimming. It will be so good tomorrow. We decided we would make the guys go wild by wearing these really short skirts and tight-skin tank tops. It worked at our old school, so I think it will work here but the difference is these clothes are even skimpier than the others. Edward is so going to pay for what he said to me, I just can't wait to see it happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX The next day XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up in my room, feeling stiff and exhausted from staying up so late with Marie. She's leaving this morning in a few hours but she has to be at the airport in an hour. I cant believe she's already leaving, we barely had time together, I cant believe how much I'm going to miss going to school with her, going to her house, going anywhere with her. She's my best friend and always will be but will we being far away from each other change that?

"Bella, come on get dressed we have to get moving to the airport soon."

"Okay I'm getting dressed right now." I quickly took a shower and then put my skirt and shirt on while blow drying my hair. I always seem to wear skirts, why is that? Whatever I finished my make up and hair and then headed downstairs to where Rose and Alice were saying their goodbyes to Marie. I was the only one going with Marie to the airport since Alice and Rose said we needed to talk the last moments we had. Anyways they were all crying already, I guess I'm not the only whose going to miss Marie.

"Marie, I can't believe you're leaving already, just remember ill miss ya and I love ya."

"Rose don't worry ill come visit again soon, I'm not going to abandon you guys this place I love you guys to much to dot that."

"Aww Marie, I guess this is our final goodbye for a while, also remember that I love you to and will miss you till the day you come back to see us."

"Alice, I will be back hopefully very soon and longer next time but you also shouldn't worry either." They finally realized I was there just watching them.

"Bella are you ready to take me?"

"Uh ya I guess, let's go now if you want."

"Okay bye guys, ill miss you and remember I love you guys." She said that with a final goodbye hug and headed out the door with me. The car ride to the airport was silent the whole way. The only sound was the soft purr of my car and that wasn't event hat loud. We reached the airport quicker than I wanted this to end. We headed inside and went to the gates where she would go and leave me here behind to stay. I started to cry and I barely noticed till Marie said something about it.

"Aww Bella please don't cry, ill be back soon I promise. Nothing will keep me away from coming to see you, even if I have to walk all the way here. One way or another ill come back and visit you. We can still talk on the phone, the computer and anything else you can name."

"Marie, it's just I'm going to miss you so much. You're my best friend and I'm worried that with the distance in between us now, were going to drift away from each other."

"Bella that will never happen because I never will let it happen. I care too much to lose you just over some stupid distance problem. Nothing will come between us no matter what. Please just remember that for me. Also remember that I love you and I will always miss you."

"Marie, thank you for everything you've done to me, and don't forget that I love you and will always miss you too." We were both hugging each other now and crying our eyes out. Then I heard the last thing I ever wanted to hear. _"Will passengers who are heading to Florida please check in now."_ It was her time to leave me here all alone.

"Well Bella, I need to go now but just remember those things and don't ever change who you are. Goodbye." She gave me one last hug and a peck on the cheek as she walked away. I just stood there watching her walk away from me, the last part of my old life walking out on me. Marie then stopped and turned to face me. She had tears streaming down her face, which I probably had also.

"Bella, remember this is just the beginning. It's not the end but the beginning." With that said she turned around and walked out. What did she mean this is just the beginning, not the end but the beginning…

**A.N. Well there it was, I know it wasn't good really but I hope to at least get some reviews for it. This time I will not be asking for any reviews because I don't know why just don't have the nerve to I guess! Lol anyways please still review!**

**Love,**

**Topaz**

**P.S I will try my best to update before Christmas but if I cant, MERRY CHRISTMAS!! And I will try my very best to update before new years but I don't again HAPPY NEW YEARS!!! IT WILL BE 2008 YAYAYAYAYAY:D**


	8. It couldn’t be true, could it?

**California Sunshine**

**Chapter 8**

**It couldn't be true, could it?**

**A.N. Well here is chapie 8, I may be able to update again tomorrow as a gift but it matters if I finish the next chapter this very night. Anyways please review, thanks!**

BPOV:

I drove back home with tears streaming down my face. I've calmed down a lot but the tears for some reason are still slowly coming down my face. I can't face Alice and Rose like this I have to stop crying then I can head home. I decided to pull over at a gas station and just sit in the parking area. I sat there for at least 10 minutes when I heard someone knocking on the window and when I looked over; of course it was no other than the stupid egotistical jerk Edward. I looked behind him and there were his friends, I'm assuming, standing there watching to see what would happen. I put my window down and glared at him waiting for him to say something. When he didn't I started.

"What the hell do you want _Edward?_" I sneered his name to get the point across to him.

"Hey Bella, I just saw your car here and wanted to say hi to you. And I always wanted to apologize again for the other day. I really truly am sorry just please forgive me."

"What do I look like, an idiot? Don't try to sweet talk your way with me. It may have worked for some sluts you know but it won't work with me so stop trying to show off to your friends and leave me the hell alone." With that I put the roof down, put my music up full blast and drove away. I heard him calling to me to not go but I just put my hand in the air and gave him the finger. His friends were laughing so hard by the time I drove by them they were practically on the ground. I can't believe he would even try to sweet talk his way with me, does he seriously think I'm an idiot or something.

I made it home in less than 5 minutes; I parked my car and sprinted to my room. Once I made it in I realized it was already 3:30, the guys will be picking us up soon. I should start to get ready. I took one of my nice long showers while singing to my new fav song came on.** (It's actually my fav song to right now.)**

**Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans**

**Boots with the fur [With the fur**

**The whole club was lookin at her**

**She hit the flo [She hit the flo**

**Next thing you know**

**Shawty got low low low low low low low low**

**Them baggy sweat pants**

**And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps**

**She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy**

**She hit the flo [She hit the flo**

**Next thing you know**

**Shawty got low low low low low low low low**

**I ain't never seen nuthin that'll make me go,**

**this crazy all night spendin my dough**

**Had a million dollar vibe and a bottle to go**

**Dem birthday cakes, they stole the show**

**So sexual, she was flexible**

**Professional, drinkin X and ooo**

**Hold up wait a minute, do i see what I think I**

**Whoa**

**Did I think I seen shorty get low**

**Ain't the same when it's up that close**

**Make it rain, I'm makin it snow**

**Work the pole, I got the bank roll**

**Imma say that I prefer them no clothes**

**I'm into that, I love women exposed**

**She threw it back at me, I gave her more**

**Cash ain't a problem, I know where it goes**

**She had them**

**Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans**

**Boots with the fur [With the fur**

**The whole club was lookin at her**

**She hit the flo [She hit the flo**

**Next thing you know**

**Shawty got low low low low low low low low**

**Them baggy sweat pants**

**And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps**

**She turned around and gave that big booty a smack**

**[Ayy**

**She hit the flo [She hit the flo**

**Next thing you know**

**Shawty got low low low low low low low low**

**Hey**

**Shawty what I gotta do to get you home**

**My jeans full of gwap**

**And they ready for Shones**

**Cadillacs Maybachs for the sexy grown**

**Patrone on the rocks that'll make you moan**

**One stack (come on)**

**Two stacks (come on)**

**Three stacks (come on, now that's three grand)**

**What you think I'm playin baby girl**

**I'm the man, I'll bend the rubber bands**

**That's what I told her, her legs on my shoulder**

**I knew it was ova, that Henny and Cola**

**Got me like a Soldier**

**She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her**

**So lucky oo me, I was just like a clover**

**Shorty was hot like a toaster**

**Sorry but I had to fold her,**

**Like a pornography poster**

**She showed her**

**Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans**

**Boots with the fur [With the fur**

**The whole club was lookin at her**

**She hit the flo [She hit the flo**

**Next thing you know**

**Shawty got low low low low low low low low**

**Them baggy sweat pants**

**And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps**

**She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy**

**She hit the flo [She hit the flo**

**Next thing you know**

**Shawty got low low low low low low low low**

**Whoa**

**Shawty**

**Yea she was worth the money**

**Lil mama took my cash,**

**and I ain't want it back,**

**The way she bit that rag,**

**got her them paper stacks,**

**Tattoo Above her crack,**

**I had to handle that,**

**I was on it, sexy woman, let me shownin**

**They be want it two in the mornin**

**I'm zonin in them rosay bottles foamin**

**She wouldn't stop, made it drop**

**Shorty did that pop and lock,**

**Had to break her off that gwap**

**Gah it was fly just like my glock**

**Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans**

**Boots with the fur [With the fur**

**The whole club was lookin at her**

**She hit the flo [She hit the flo**

**Next thing you know**

**Shawty got low low low low low low low low**

**Them baggy sweat pants**

**And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps**

**She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy**

**She hit the flo [She hit the flo**

**Next thing you know**

**Shawty got low low low low low low low low**

**C'mon**

Once the song finished I got out of the shower and headed over to my shopping bags. I pulled out my sexy black bikini and put it on. When I finished doing that I then got my other bag and put the new skirt and shirt I bought. Once that was done I headed into the bathroom and started working on my hair and make up. I decided to wear some but not anything heavy because of swimming. Once that was done I headed over to my mirror that went all the way from the floor to the ceiling. I love that mirror anyways I checked out my apprence and WOW. I look so fricken hot right not, I can't believe it's even me standing in front of that mirror. I looked over to the clock and realized I only had 5 minutes left till the guys came. I quickly grabbed one of my bags, threw my cover up in there and my wallet. Put my juicy sunglasses on and headed downstairs to wait for Rose and Alice.

"Rose, Alice get you butts down here right now, I can hear the guys car outside and their coming to the front door. Let's go." Right after that I heard the door bell ring so I walked my slowest pace to it. I don't even want to see Edward after yesterday and today, why did I agree to come with them. Can't change my mind now, I got to go either way. As I walked to the door I heard Alice and Rose running down the stairs to the door. I opened the door and of course there stood Emmett, Jasper and the egotistic jerk himself Edward. I stepped away from the door to let them in and I haven't even said a word yet. Emmett and Jasper were grinning and Edward was just ogling me. Probably undressing me with his eyes as I stand here.

"Hey Bella, are you coming with us tonight?"

"Do you want me to come with you tonight?"

"Of course we do, you should meet everyone from school tonight, and it will be so much fun."

"Okay then its settled ill come, is _everyone_ from school going to be there?" I stressed the word everyone for more of a dramatic effect.

"Well mostly everyone in our grade will be there so again as Emmett said it will be fun."

"Great cant wait to meet everyone so soon." I said with fake enthusiasm and we all started to laugh. That's when Rose and Alice walked in, the room fell silent. It carried on for a few moments until I decided to break it.

"Well not that were all here, let's get a move on and get to this bonfire thing. Shall we?"

"Yah lets get going, I want to swim before the sun goes down. So let's get a move on." Of course Alice to push everyone out of the house to lock it ups the house. We went down to the drive way and saw their car. It was a hummer h3; it was pretty big compared to my small porch. We all got in with Emmett and Rose in the front. Alice, Jasper, Edward and me in the back and Alice being Alice put me beside Edward. The whole car ride I was silent except when Edward tried small talk but then I would give him answers that would cut that subject off. He gave up after the first 5 minutes and just looked out the window for the next 5. We finally made it to the beach where a whole bunch of people were already. We all got out and headed to the group but as we walked there everyone stared at us, while the girls whispered about us. What's so different from back at school to now? Noting that's what I tell you. When we reached the group the whispering stopped but than the glares started.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Bella, Rosalie, and Alice. Their the 3 new students coming to our school when it starts up again." Emmett introduced us to everyone and then introduced everyone to us. I got the sights of this guy Tyler and Mike. Maybe I can use them to flirt with it matters who Edward hates the most. But apparently since Mike and Tyler were staring at me like a piece of meat it must mean he hates Mike the most. He was only glaring at Mike not even a glare at Tyler. Damn why couldn't he hate Tyler more, I would have defiantly had more fun with him tonight. Whatever what's done is done. Rose and Alice stayed with Emmett and Jasper and ditched me to go with them. Mike started approaching me when Edward pulled me away.  
"Bella, I just want to warn you to stay away from Mike. He has one thing on his mind and you don't even want to know what it is. Just please stay away from him tonight." Who does he think he is telling me to stay away from people?

"Aww but Edward I wanted to have fun with him tonight and if I want to I'm going to so just try to stop me." I left him and went to where Mike was. He wasn't that ugly at least, he has blonde hair that are spiked neatly.

"Hey Mike right?"

"Yah, so you new here. How you liking Cali so far?"

"Alright I guess the waters always nice to go into. Do you want to go for a swim with me?"

"Yah sure, let's go now." I peeled off my skirt and shirt and put it neatly into my bag. I then put my bag on the sand and turned to look at Mike. But when I turned back to him it turns out he was staring at me like I was a piece of meat.

"Ill race you."

"Okay" I then took off while laughing and headed to the water. But Mike caught up to me and put his hands around my waist from behind me. We stopped running at the edge and were just laughing at what just happened. I turned in his arms so I was facing him. We stopped laughing and he started walking forward so I walked backwards. We were then in knee high water when he tried kissing me. Like wow I just met this guy and he was trying to kiss me already. I turned my head so he kissed my cheek instead. He froze when he realized it was my cheek and leaned back to stare at me. He was confused for why I did that but I just smiled at him, got out of his grasp and went under the water. I came back up and was at least 5 feet from Mike and just started laughing, he was still standing there confused as ever. I guess he's not use to a girl doing that.

"Mike are you going to come over here or you just going to keep standing there."

EPOV: (you know you want it)

I was sitting on one of the logs thinking about how Bella reacted to what I said when I warned her about Mike. She was out in the water with him as I was thinking about this. He had his arms around her bare stomach holding her there and that's when he leaned in for a kiss. I felt this strange emotion when he was doing this but it couldn't be jealousy could it. No it couldn't be, why would I be jealous of Mike Newton. _Because he has his arms around the girl you like and is about to kiss her. _This small voice in my head told me this but it's couldn't be true, could it?

**A.N. Well there you have read it chapie 8! Hope you guys like it but if you didn't please let me know. Anyways if you guys can guess the song Bella sang, ill do something special for you guys like a sneak preview or maybe a dedication of the next chapie. Who knows anyways please reviews I love them, thanks!**

**Love,**

**Topaz**

**P.S I will try my best to update before Christmas but if I cant, MERRY CHRISTMAS!! And I will try my very best to update before new years but I don't again HAPPY NEW YEARS!!! IT WILL BE 2008 YAYAYAYAYAY:D**


	9. Dreams do come true!

**California Sunshine**

**Chapter 9**

**Dreams do come true!**

**A.N. Here is chapter 9 and it is your Christmas present so please give me one by reviewing! Hope you guys like it! Please review, thanks: P**

BPOV:

Mike swam eagerly over to me probably to try and get me to let him kiss me again. Like that will happen but, it might have to happen to get Edward jealous of me with Mike. I just have to but by the looks of it ill have to do more than what I'm doing now. Mike came over and we started talking about school and stuff like that but I wasn't really paying attention, I was thinking and focusing on Edward. He was sitting at the beach on one of the logs just staring out to the water. Why am I always thinking about him now, I should hate him for what he said to me but I can't. Why cant I? I was able to hate everyone else who did shit to me, but why him, why? _Because you like him, you can't hate someone you like. It's not right to._ This stupid little voice in my head was telling me this but it can't be true, no it can't I never forgive anyone.

"Bella do you want to go back to the beach their going to be starting the fire in a few minutes."

"Um sure Mike lets go back now, I should dry off a bit first." Once we reached the beach Mike started to walk really close to me, to close for comfort considering I just met him like what an hour ago.

"Bella did I tell you how hot you look in that swim suit." He whispered this in my ear I think trying to be seductive but really it was just gag worthy.

"Uh no you didn't but thanks." We reached where my bag was and it just so happened to be right beside Edward. Damn he's going to start talking to me.

"Hey Bella, Mike." Oh do I sense jealousy?

"Hey Edward, where's your so called girlfriend?"

"Oh she can't come tonight, she has someone family things to take care of."

"Oh really is that so, well hope you have fun here alone."

"Whatever Bella, just go be have fun with Mike." I quickly slipped my cover up over my bathing suit and I probably looked really good right then because both guys were staring at me in awe.

EPOV:

"Come on Mike let's go find a seat to sit by the pit." They started to walk away but I saw Mike turn around and wink at me probably saying how he scored such a hottie. He is such a pig why can't Bella see that, I warned her but she wouldn't listen. Why won't she start thinking straight and listen to me? Oh wait I know because what I said to her yesterday, but she was right I shouldn't have wanted her to be the other woman in my relationship. I should seriously end it with Jess; I'm getting tired of her anyways. I pulled out my cell, and texted jess saying the old saying "It's not you baby it's me, I just need some time." I don't need time and its not me it really is her. But I don't want to say that because she probably will be upset enough for breaking up with her but she knew I was a player when she came into this relationship with me. She saw it coming so whatever. I got up and went to sit on one of the logs by the fire, someone already lit it and everyone was coming to sit now. Emmett was with Rose but also Lauren was with them, there's some trouble there already. I looked for Jasper and he was with Alice and Brittany was right by him glaring at Alice with daggers. These girls are way over protective over Emmett and Jasper, it's actually quite sickening. I took seat on the sand across the fire from where Bella and Mike were. Mike had his arm around Bella, and they were making out. Why is she making out with him they just met, what is wrong with her. Jealousy cursed through my veins but why would I be jealous I don't like Bella, I barely even know her. But I knew for sure it was jealousy, it must be because I knew this feeling and I couldn't do anything so I just glared at them. They went on till Alice and Rose came laughing behind them and broke Mike and Bella apart.

BPOV:

Edward came to sit by the fire so I took this as my last chance to make him jealous and angry. Mike got really into one of his arms was around me while the other was slowly sliding up my leg. It was getting really uncomfortable with him but I kept it going since Edward just sat down here. We went on for moments longer and when his hand was like 5 inches from my bottom bathing suit string, I heard my sisters laughing behind me so I broke away from him happily.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Umm we know you're busy but me and Alice want to go home so were going to walk. Are you going to come or stay here and enjoy your time?"

"Ill comes home, I'm pretty tired actually and I feel disgusting in this we swim suit."

"Bella are you kidding me you look so hot in your suit, come on stay we can have more fun together." Mike started kissing my neck but I pushed him off and got up.

"Actually I want to go now so ill come with you guys let me just get my bag and we can start our walk."

"Okay we'll be in the parking lot. See you in a few."

"Okay. Well this has been fun but I'm going to be going now Mike, bye."

"Bye Bella, hope to do this sometime soon again."

"Sure whatever bye." I walked away to my bag and once I got it, slipped my shoes on and jogged to the parking lot. Rose and Alice were waiting for me while talking about what happened while we were here.

"So Alice, Rose how it was with Jasper, and Emmett?"

"Horrible!"

"Sickening!" I laughed at them but they just glared back to me, clearly not happy.

"Tell my everything that happened, from when you ditched me to when you found me making out with that vile Mike Newton person." They launched into their story with every single detail about what happened.

RPOV: (What happened while with Emmett)

Emmett was showing me around to everyone when some girl came up to us and glared at me. What the hell did I do to you?

"Emmett who is this whore? And why are you with her?"

"Lauren don't call Rose a whore ever again, just because your one doesn't mean you can call her one."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me don't call Rose a whore just because your one."

"That's it Emmett were done. Through do you hear me? Jerk." She slapped him in the face and ran away to somewhere on the beach.

"Emmett why did you just do that?"

"Well I don't want anyone saying that about you so I told her off."

"Aww Emmett thanks, but you know I could have handled her, you just lost your girlfriend because of me."

"Actually either way I was going to dump her so I don't mind at all."

"Oh, I see."

"Yah, Rose did I tell you how good you look right now."

"Uh no but Emmett can we not talk about that, I just want to stay friends."

"Why, she's gone, why don't you want to be with me?"

"Well one because I just met you and two you just dumped you girlfriend."

"Oh come one Rose."

"No bye Emmett." I quickly walked off to find Alice and when I did we went and found Bella making out with that guy Mike I think his name was.

APOV: (what happened between her and Jasper)

"This is so much fun I love meeting all these new people. Thanks for inviting me tonight."

"No problem Alice, I'm having fun with you tonight anyways." Just then this snotty looking girl walked up and grabbed Jasper away from where he was standing. She pulled him away to talk to him but I could still hear them anyways.

"Jasper what are you doing with that slut?"

"Don't call her slut, she's actually really nice, and she's not a bitch or snob like a lot of girls here."

"What did you say?"

"I'm not saying you I'm talking about other girls."

"Just stay away from her or were through got it?"

"Ya ya whatever." I walked away after hearing that, he would stay away from me just because of his girlfriend, what am I doing here. I started to walk away and saw Rose; we then headed over to the fire and found Bella making out with some guy.

BPOV: (arriving at home after their long stories)

We arrived home about a half hour after we left the beach. It was already 10 when we got home and when we reached the drive way Charlie's car was in it. What was he doing here? We all look at each other questionably but then just walked into the house and were met by Charlie.

"Hi girls, I would like to talk to you about this summer. Come sit in the living room." We all followed him and sat on the couch.

"What this about?"

"Well I know you guys hate me for moving you here so I'm giving you guys a treat for being so good and cooperative with me."

"And what is this treat?"

"Well you guys always wanted to go to Italy right?"

"Yah it's so beautiful there, I always wanted to go. We all want to go."

"Well that's good because I'm going to send you guys there to live for the rest of the summer till school starts. How does that sound."

"Oh my god dad you're the best!"

"I love you!"

"I'm so excited thanks so much!"

"Well you will be leaving tomorrow and you will be staying at the finest hotel in the biggest suite they have, okay?"

"Sure anything dad thanks."

"Let's go pack our stuff now." We gave Charlie a big hug and then ran up the stairs to go pack all our stuff.

**A.N. well there is your gift for Christmas! Hope you guys enjoyed it and please review for my Christmas gift that would be super! Thanks**

**Love,**

**Topaz**

**P.S. I will try my very best to update before new years but I don't again HAPPY NEW YEARS!!! IT WILL BE 2008 YAYAYAYAYAY:D**


	10. Dreams and Disappointments

**California Sunshine **

**Chapter 10**

**Dreams and Disappointments**

**A.N. Well here is chapie 10! I hope you guys enjoy it more than I do at least. Please review I would really enjoy it, all these reviews make me smile and happy so please send some more in, thanks: P**

**RPOV:**

I stayed up till 4 last night packing every last piece if clothing I owned. We are going to be there all summer so I should take all my clothes shouldn't I? All together I had 7 suitcases and I figured if I bought more stuff in Italy I could buy more suitcases. It makes reasonable sense to me, Charlie did say but _whatever_ you want. Our flight leaves at noon today but apparently we have to be there by 11 the latest. I got up from my bed and headed over to take my last shower here, at least till the next couple of months. My shower was not too long and by the time I got out, Alice and Bella were sitting in my room waiting for me to finish getting ready. The both were all set to be on their way at any time. Alice had her 7 bags in the hall as did Bella; it looks like we all have the same amount of bags.

"Hey guys, you excited for our long trip to Italy."

"Of course Rose we all always wanted to go to Italy and now were getting our one wish and it's the whole summer not just one lousy week. I'm so excited, are you nearly ready Rose?"

"Whoa Alice calm down let Rose finish her hair and make up then we can head out. Anyways we still have to wait for the limo to come and get us."

"Wait were going to the airport in limo?"

"Yah and when we get to Italy we have our own personal driver the whole time there. Charlie's really treating us this summer, he's the greatest dad ever, except he's barely home but whatever he still is."

"True, so Rose finish getting ready and were going to take all our bags down to the main floor and then I'm going to write a note to Charlie saying thanks again were gone to the airport love you and call blah blah blah. You get the idea so hurry up because it's already 10:20 and we want to be early, remember?"

"Uh ya can you take my bags down then please."

"Yah, Ill do it when Bella writes the note." They went off and took all their bags down to the front while I blow dried my hair and put at least some make up. Alice came back up and said the car was here and we got to get going. I helped Alice with the rest of my bags and when we got down Bella was writing the note, the driver took the bags from me and Alice and put them in the limo.

"Bella come on lets get going, Italy's waiting for us. Chop chop lets move."

"Okay let me just tape it to the door and then we can go."

**BPOV:**

I wrote the note quickly and ran outside. I locked the door quickly and put the note on the door I read it once over before I left to make sure I said everything needed.

_Dear dad, _

_We have headed to the airport and our plane for Italy is leaving at 12:00. Thanks again dad for everything we all really do appreciate you doing this for us. The limo, the personal driver, the summer in Italy, really dad it's a lot of things but of course we are grateful for them. Call you when we get to the hotel, you know the number and we also have our cells too. Well better get going now the limo is here. Love you lots and always,_

_Bella, Rose, Alice_

Looks good to me, I ran to the limo hopped in and we took off towards the airport.

**EPOV:**

I woke up in the worst mood. After the girls left last night the party just got worse. Mike talked non stop about how good it was to make out with Bella, he just went on and on about it. I wanted to punch him by the end of the night I was so annoyed. I got home around 1 last night and headed straight into bed just like my brothers did. This morning I have this urge to see Bella's face again but instead with her not kissing someone. I decided to head over to their house. I went over to Emmett and Jasper where they fell asleep in the living room last night.

"Jasper, Emmett wake up. Come on I want to head over to the girls house and see if their up to hanging out."

"Fine just 5 more minutes than we can go."

"Fine whatever ill be done in 5 be ready." I ran upstairs and got dressed into some shorts and polo shirt. The 5 minutes passed so I headed down and Emmett and Jasper were already there ready waiting for me.

"You guys ready to get going?"

"Yah lets go now."

"Fine I'm driving called it."

"Fine whatever Jasper lets just get a move on already." We all piled into Jaspers car and went to the girl's house.

**Emmett POV:**

We made it to their house in 5 minutes but apparently we were still too late. We walked up to their door but before we even knocked we all saw the note. I read it out loud for everyone to hear.

"_Dear dad, _

_We have headed to the airport and our plane for Italy is leaving at 12:00. Thanks again dad for everything we all really do appreciate you doing this for us. The limo, the personal driver, the summer in Italy, really dad it's a lot of things but of course we are grateful for them. Call you when we get to the hotel, you know the number and we also have our cells too. Well better get going now the limo is here. Love you lots and always,_

_Bella, Rose, Alice"_

"What... they left... for the whole"

"Summer. Their gone till school starts."

"Why did they go?"

"Who knows do you think we can still make it to the airport before they leave. The plane leaves at 12."

"Its 11:30 right now, you think we can make it in time?"

"Emmett you drive, and then we might just make it, let's go now." We all ran to our car and Emmett started driving, me and Jasper were barely even in the car. We went at least 150 the whole way and made it there in 7 minutes when it should have take 20 to get there. Emmett pulled over and we all jumped out and raced to the doors. We made it in and ran to the receptionist.

"Hi do you know when the flight to Italy leaves?"

"Uh yes it leaves at 12 but it's been moved up the charts so it will be leaving in 5 minutes."

"Has the passengers already board the plane?"

"Yes, everyone is on the plane right now their just getting ready to take off now. Sorry."

"Damn it, were too late."

"Only if we came a few minutes earlier we would have made it and talk to them before they left."

"Wait try calling their cells they said they have them." We all then took our cells out and looked for their numbers.

"Shit I don't have Rose's number."

"I don't have Bella's either."

"I have Alice's one sec let me call."

**JPOV:**

I quickly dialled Alice's number; it rang 3 times and then went straight to voice mail. She's ignoring my phone call, why is she doing this to me. I tried 2 more times but still no answer.

"She's ignoring my phone call, she won't answer it."

"Lets head home, there's no point in staying here anymore, their on the plane and leaving now anyways."

"True let's go now then." We all headed outside in silence and got in my car. I drove home, but the whole car ride was silent except for the music playing on the radio. We reached home and went our separate ways to our room. I guess everyone was pretty bummed the girls would be gone for the whole summer. It was actually just starting to get fun this summer with them here but I guess that's going to change since their gone already.

APOV:

We were already sitting on the plane and it was only 11:45. I was holding my cell in one hand and in the other was a mirror. I had my legs crossed on my seat and I was checking to make sure my make up was okay. I had the middle seat between Rose and Bella. Bella was on my left by the window and Rose was on my right with the aisle seat. Eww I hate the aisle seats, their so annoying. My hand started vibrated because of me phone and I checked the id and of course it was Jasper. I decided to hang up on him to get the message across saying _I don't want to talk to you_ without actually having to talk to him. He called another 2 times but stopped after the 3rd call I think he finally got the point. I dropped my phone into my purse along with my mirror and leaned back into my seat.

"Rose, Bella do you think were going to have fun there? What happens when we come back for school, will everything be different."

"I don't know Alice; we just got to hope for the best I guess. Right Bella?"

"Yah you never know what's going to happen in the future, so that's why there's hope. Lets not talk about this anymore, lets talk about our amazing trip were going on right this very moment."

"Were going to have so much fun, shopping, clubbing, Italian guys, what's better in life than your summer in Italy?"

"Nothing that's what I tell you, girls our dream is actually becoming true in the next few hours." We all squealed in delight and for the rest of the flight we discussed what we will do when we got to Italy. Things were already looking better for us and it was only an hour into the flight. This summer **_will_** be the best ever.

**A.N. Well there is the next chapter for California Sunshine. I hope you guys liked it more than I did at least. Please review for me I would really appreciate it if you do. Anyways i also have a pole up for what you guys might want to see happen so please go there and VOTE! Also im sad to say i will be taking a break till school starts up again, this way i can focus on writing my chapters in the mean time. sorry but ill be back on the 7 i think. Maybe ill slip once in a while a put one up, sorry again:(**

**Love,**

**Topaz**


	11. ITALY!

**A.N Well here is the chapter sorry for the long wait but it will continue because im slipping on this. Since its new years i thought i would give you something. So far wrote 6 chapters in one night, that's a lot isn't? Anyways the pole was close between befriend the guards and just have a fling, but have a fling won so here it is. Please enjoy and review!**

BPOV:

We arrived in Rome, around noon there. **(Don't know the time they would actually land or how long it takes to get there, so bare with me please)** It's already gorgeous here and were still at the airport. We went and got our luggage and then went to were all the limos were waiting. We saw these 3 really hot guys standing by that area. They didn't look like drivers; they were in shorts and whife beaders, since when is that an outfit for a driver to wear. They were holding a sign, and it said _our _names on it. You must be kidding, Charlie seriously didn't send us to Italy, with the nicest hotel to stay in all summer, as much spending money as we want and now he gives us 3 really hot guys as our personal drivers. What is happening, not that I don't like it but wow.

"Bella do you see a sign with our names on it anywhere?"

"Uh yah those 3 hot guys over there, they are our personal drivers."

"No way Bella your lying aren't you?"

"Rose look in their hands they do have a sign with our names on it, cant you read?"

"OMG no way, Charlie did this, since when does he let us around guys when he's 'watching us'."

"I don't know but let's just leave this airport and go to the hotel already. Then we can go SHOPPING!!" When I said that we all started laughing and walked over to the guys. We were still laughing when we reached them and when they looked at us we stopped. It was silent so I decided to break the ice.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan but call me Bella. This is Rosalie and Alice Swan also. Are you our driver?" The boys looked stunned that we were the ones they were picking up.

"Uh yeah, your Charlie Swan's daughter's?"

"Yah, his daughter's. Are you guys staying with us all summer or is it only for now?"

"Actually your dad got us this job here, so we took it since it's in Italy and it's easy, but we didn't know his daughter's would be this hot." Rose, Alice and me started to laugh since this is the same thing we get all the time.

"Anyways I'm Jesse, this is Chace, and over there is Cody." This guy Jesse is hot, he has that kind of Latino, ghetto look going for him, his hair was a dark brown almost black and his eyes were the same colour as his hair. The other guy Chace was also hot he has blonde hair with deep blue eyes, his hair was like un-tidy but the look so worked for him. I already know Rose has the hots for him. Figures blonde hair blue eyes, just like he is. The other guy Cody was also blonde but had brown eyes, his hair had the bangs swept to the side, very sexy. I was more into the guy Jesse than any of the others. I stepped closer to him and whispered in his ear.

"Let's go then Jesse, I'm really tired and want to slip some lingerie on and head into bed, if that's okay with you."

"Oh... okay let's get going than." He was stunned like all the guys I do that to. The guys took our bags and started walking to this limo, we followed behind them and I held out my hands to Rose and Alice. They quickly gave me a high five and we all started laughing again. The guys put out stuff away while we slid into the back of the seat waiting for them to start driving. Moments later the limo was started and we were on our way to the hotel. Before the guys came in we planned a little trick against them, and Rose and Alice said I had to do it since I already had Jesse right where I needed him to be. They finally convinced me just before the guys came in and now it was my time to do it. I crawled up to the front where the guys were, the glass wasn't up so I just stuck my head through to the front. Great now I have to do this.

"Jesse would you mind putting up the glass for me, I want to get changed in the back here." The line I hated that Rose and Alice said I had to say was coming up. "See the thing is my shirt is really bugging me so I want to take it off and switch it for another. Is that okay?" I used my soft sweet, yet seductive voice the whole time and I can't believe I'm doing this, why did I let them convince me to play this trick.

"Uh… ummm… sure Bella, head back and ill put it up."

"Thanks Jesse I owe you big time." I gave him a peck on the cheek and then crawled back to my sisters.

"I can't believe I just did that, I can't believe I let you guys convince me to do that."

"Bella, you have him right where you want him. Look he put up the glass but not the _right_ glass, how stupid does he think you are."

"I don't know but do I have to do this guys, come on please don't make me do it."

"Bella come on it will be so funny for them to realize you just have a swim suit underneath, just do it."

"Ill only do it, if you guys do it."

"Fine whatever, Rose you with me?"

"Yah lets do this on 3. One… Two… Three." On three we slowly took off our tops in a sexy way and revealed our swim suits but not before we felt the car swerve. We turned to the glass and saw that the guys were watching us; they seriously think were stupid don't they. We all started laughing, we were laughing so hard that we fell off our seats. Once we composed our self's we all crawled to the front and knocked on the window. They put the window down and looked like they just got caught in the act; well they actually did get caught. This was too good I can't believe I almost didn't do this.

"So Jesse, Chace, Cody, did you guys like what you saw?"

"Yah I hope you did because that's probably the most your going to see, us in our swim suits."

"Well next time don't put up just the glass, put up the glass the you can't see through. Were not stupid we've been in limos enough times to know which glass is which, so don't try it again, got it?" All the guys nodded their heads but for some reason they had this devilious look in their eyes. I just ignored it, and went back to my seat laughing. Rose and Alice followed behind me and the rest of the way to the hotel we talked about what were going to be doing. We made it to this really nice hotel, I don't remember the name but it's really expensive that's all I know. We checked in at the desk and took the elevator up. Alice, Rose and I all had one bag, since the guys said they would be coming up with the rest in a few minutes. We got to the suite on the highest floor and when we walked into it, it was like an apartment but a _really_ big apartment. There is 1 big bedroom with 6 beds, but then there also is 3 separate bedrooms too. Why would we need so many bedrooms, after all there are only 3 of us.

"Guys I'm going to go take a shower so ill see you in a bit."

"Yah I'm doing the same."

"Me too!" We all headed into different bathrooms and took our showers. After my shower I put on my bra and a thong but then realized I forgot my clothes in my bag which was in the foyer. The only towel was too small to cover so I guess I got to run to the room in my bra and thong. Great isn't it? When I was walking over to where I put my bag, I heard the door open and close; I figured it was only Rose or Alice so I kept going through my bag for my clothes.

"Nice ass you got there." OMG why are they in our room? I quickly turned around and saw all 3 of them standing there. I screamed at the top of my lungs and the guys were all smiling like they won the lottery, what freaks. I heard Alice and Rose running over but I decided to let them come and see what was happening.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Why did you scream?" I pointed to the guys and then noticed that Alice and Rose were also in their bra and thong. They looked over and screamed too.

"What the hell are you doing here, get out?" The guys started to laugh at this, what is their problem?

"What the hell are you laughing at, get out of our room."

"Were laughing because didn't "daddy" tell you, your sharing this suite with us 3." Our mouths dropped, how could Charlie do this to us.

"No no you guys are lying to us, please tell me you're lying?" Alice said this with a sort of pleading look.

"Actually no were not, but nice lingerie. I thought you were lying about going to sleep in that but I guess you were telling the truth."

"Eww, your so sick and wrong Jesse. I can't believe this; we have to share a room with you guys." I grabbed my bag and stomped off to me room. Rose and Alice did the same. Once I got in the room I quickly threw on a pair of my shorts and tank and stomped back out to the guys. They didn't hear me coming but _I _did hear them talking about _me and my sisters._

"Jesse did you see that one Bella, she was hot in that outfit."

"Yah I know, I think she's playing hard to get with me. But did you see the others Rose and Alice, those girls are fine also."

"Yah I'm mostly into the one Alice." I recognized that as Cody's voice I think.

"That's okay I'm into the girl Rosalie. Who you into Jesse?" Chace, figures blonde with blue eye thing again.

"Bella of course, I like them feisty." They all started laughing and I took this as my time to walk in. They didn't notice so I coughed and that quickly cut them short of their laughter.

"If you guys want to stay here there are rules. But first let's get my sisters before I say them." I walked off and they followed closely behind. I decided to make this Jesse guy pay, so I started swaying my hips a little more as I walked to my sisters. When I reached the room, which I noticed was the big bedroom with the 6 beds. Now I know why there are 6 beds, I can't believe Charlie did this to us. I knocked on the door really hard and kept going till they opened it. They also got some clothes on and once they opened it went to sit on the beds they picked out for them selves.

"Okay now that everyone's here lets make the rules clear."

"Okay so my one rule is don't touch my clothes, my make up or in other words anything that is mine." Rose and her possessions figures.

"Second rule is don't walk in on us in the showers or when were changing or anything like that or I will kill you." She finished her rule with her famous devilious smile, Alice being Alice.

"And my rule is don't touch _me._" I mostly directed this to Jesse since he was the one after me. He just sat there smiling like he knew what I was talking about.

"Now you know the rules, so leave me alone." I started walking off to one of the separate bedrooms, same as my sisters. I guess they decided to get their own now since there are guys staying with us.

"Wait where are you going those bedrooms are for us." You got to be kidding me.

"Actually no now that we have to live with you guys we get our own room."

"No that's not fair." I stepped closer to Jesse who was starting shit with me, typical. He saw my action and stepped closer to me too, we were inches from each others lips.

"Life isn't fair get use to it." I then pushed him away and continues going to the room.

"Bella, wait how about this we make a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"Well we all sleep in the big bedroom and no one gets the 3 separate bedrooms, this way no one fights over them."

"Bella, it does make sense after all come on." Alice being her sincery side, just gives me the creeps at moments like this.

"Yah come on Bella."

"Fine but I get the farthest bed from this one." I pointed over to Jesse and then stalked into the big bedroom. I sat on the floor in the middle of the room while everyone planned it out.

"Alice, Rosalie and Bella you guys can sleep on this side of the room and we'll sleep on the other side." This Chace guy I think i can get use to him, he seems modest enough.

"Sounds good to me Chace, what do you think Alice?"

"Yah good to me Rose, what about you Cody?"

"Anything that goes with you Alice goes with me." He said this while giving her this dazzling smile.

"Sounds good to me. Bells is this okay with you or no?" Jesse, what will i do with him this summer. This is going to be one annoying summer im telling you.

"Its fine whatever I just want to go shopping already so let's get a move on." When I said shopping Alice's face lit up, it was just the word too.

"YAY, were going shopping in Italy how cool is that. I bet they have amazing clothes here especially for clubbing and parties. Come on guys hurry up." Rose and I started to laugh but the guys just looked confused. We walked out of the room and into the elevator. The guys made it just in time to catch the one we were on. Alice's phone started to ring; she took it out and answered it with out looking at the caller id. What a mistake that was.

**A.N. Well there is it, tell me what you think please. Hope you enjoyed please review. I will not post another chapter-even though they are finished- till the 7th most likely. I want to take a small break and finish alot of the chapters first. Sorry but hope you enjoy this one! Till the 7th...**

**Love,**

**Topaz**


	12. 3 new mysterious people!

**A.N. Here it is! Enjoy and please review:P**

BPOV:

Alice answered the phone and when she heard the voice her face went white.

"Alice, what's wrong, who is it?"

"Its Jasper, he wants to talk to me, tell him I'm busy or something please."

"Fine pass the phone." She handed over the phone and I put it on speaker for everyone to hear.

"Hello this is Bella speaking, who is this?"

"Bella, I need to talk to Alice can you put her on?"

"Sorry Jasper but Alice is busy right now with another guy. It's getting really heated in the elevator with them." Everyone started laughing, but I covered the phone so Jasper wouldn't hear. We heard the phone switching to someone else then I heard Emmett come on.

"Bella do you think I can talk to Rose, I really need to apologize. I didn't mean what happened at the beach it was a mistake. Please can I talk to her?"

"Umm sorry Emmett but she's busy with a guy on the elevator also, so she can't really talk right now. But you can call her." I quickly gave him Rose's number and I looked to Rose and she was pissed. I handed her the phone to hold since I was laughing too much to keep a grip on it. But when the next voice came on the phone my laughing stopped.

"Bella, I need to tell you something. Will you listen this time, please?"

"Oh sorry Edward she can't come, she's now getting it on with Jesse in the corner, and she's busy right now. Want me to tell her something for you?" I decided to play it up with him, so he would know what I felt.

"Jesse where did you learn to kiss like that, you're so good." I started laughing and so did Rose, Alice. The guys were just standing there grinning.

"Oh thanks Rose, can you just tell her to call me please."

"Sure but why don't you call her later, her number is." Rose gave him my number and it cut my laughing short once again, I glared at Rose like no tomorrow.

"Oh got to go now bye, Ciao." With that she hung up the phone.

"Bella why did you give Emmett my number you know he's going to call till I answer, don't you."

"Well it was funny, any way, you gave Edward my number and you know how much I hate him for what he did."

"Well I guess were even now. Wait how did Jasper get your number Alice?"

"Umm well I kind of gave it to him the night at the beach before everything happened."

"Alice, why did you do that?"

"Because I didn't know that what happened was going to happen, I'm not physic. **(Think spelled it right if didn't don't get mad please)** I didn't know we would leave California on that level with them."

"Wait you guys live in California?"

"Yah what's it to you?"

"Aww Rose your true bitch is coming back out. How nice."

"Shut up Bella, continue Chace."

"Well were from California too."

"Oh so..."

"What school you guys going to?"

"Some school called California High or something."

"Really?"

"Yah really what's so good about it _Jesse_?"

"Well that's my school to, we all go there."

"Oh no."

"Oh yah."

"Damn now the school year will be even worse than before." I just noticed that Alice and Cody were having their own quiet conversation. No wonder why Alice was so quiet through the whole thing.

"Good, glad I can ruin it for you."

"I hate you."

"Nice to know, maybe I can show you how good I kiss next."

"Oh god, no. Geez I don't want or need to know that." Rose and Chace were laughing at mine and Jesse's bickering. The elevator finally reached the lobby and we headed out to the limo. The guys got in the front while the girls got in the back. Once we were driving, I glared at Jesse.

"Jesse put up the sound proof glass and don't even try tricking us again."

"Whatever you say Babe." Before I could say something he put the sound proof glass up and once it was I screamed.

"Bella are you okay?"

"No the trip is ruined, were sharing it with those guys and now the other guys back home have our numbers."

"I don't mind Chace to much, he seems nice."

"And I don't mind Cody, I was talking to him in the elevator and he was really sweet."

"I hate Jesse, but he will be fun to toy with for a bit I guess."

"There we go; you found one positive so far."

"Yah but I have to share a room with him and the other guys, and I didn't bring any pjs that are long pants or tanks. I thought I would have my own room to sleep in my bra and underwear not fricken share it with those disgusting pigs."

"Bella you don't know if their pigs yet and they already saw you in your lingerie so just surprise them tonight."

"No that's so omg."

"Fine then I wear mine with you will that make you feel better."

"Yah I guess thanks Rose, Alice what about you?"

"Fine, but we will get pjs today just incase, worse comes to worse."

"Okay sounds good now cheer up Bella."

"Fine." We then talked about shopping the rest of the way, when we got to the mall. The guys opened the door for us and let us out. We walked in front of the guys and we already had a plan set to make them chase us. Not that it will be hard though.

**A.N. Well there is it, tell me what you think please. Hope you enjoyed please review.**

**Love,**

**Topaz**


	13. Guys POV from the phone call

**A.N. Here it is! Enjoy and please review:P**

EPOV:

It hasn't even been a day yet I was already missing Bella. Why do I care so much about her? Maybe it was the guilt with having her leave here mad at me, I don't know anymore it's so complicated. I headed downstairs to where Jasper and Emmett were at the TV.

"Ed were going to try calling Alice again come here." I headed to the room and Jasper put the phone on speaker for all of us to hear. This time someone answered the phone. It was Alice, but there was laughing in the back round.

"Hello, Alice is that you?" We heard the laughing stop and some shuffling.

"Hello this is Bella speaking, who is this?" I heard her soft voice on the other line and just had the need to talk to her.

"Bella, I need to talk to Alice can you put her on?"

"Sorry Jasper but Alice is busy right now with another guy. It's getting really heated in the elevator with them." When that was said I saw Jasper's face drop. He slumped back into the couch and sat there not saying anything just staring at the floor. Emmett then spoke into the phone to Bella.

"Bella do you think I can talk to Rose, I really need to apologize. I didn't mean what happened at the beach it was a mistake. Please can I talk to her?"

"Umm sorry Emmett but she's busy with another guy on the elevator also, so she can't really talk right now. But you can call her." Bella quickly gave Emmett Rose's cell number and then we heard more shuffling noise. I took this at my chance to talk to Bella. Emmett might have wrote Rose's number down by after that he too slumped back into the couch, quite upset just like Jasper.

"Bella, I need to tell you something. Will you listen this time, please?"

"Oh sorry Edward she can't come, she's now getting it on with Jesse in the corner, and she's busy right now. Want me to tell her something for you?" When I heard those words, I thought I was going to scream, I felt so much jealously and anger but why in the world would I be mad or jealous that Bella is having fun with another guy. Then all of a sudden in the back round I heard "Jesse where did you learn to kiss like that, you're so good." I needed to end this call quickly.

"Oh thanks Rose, can you just tell her to call me please."

"Sure but why don't you call her later, her number is." She gave me Bella's number I quickly wrote down even though for some odd reason I was upset just like my brothers.

"Oh got to go now bye, Ciao." With that she hung up, I turned the phone off and went to sit with my brothers. We sat there for moments until I couldn't take it, I got up and started to pace.

"Guys why are we so upset, these girls are messing with our minds. We just met them and were acting like they mean the world. Come on were the players of the school remember?"

"Yah we are but Alice is different than those other girls. She's special to me."

"Rose is the same with me, she's not like the other girls here, she's different."

"Guys the same thing-I hate to admit it- is with me and Bella. I think Bella's different and special to me but I'm not going to let her ruin my whole summer."

"Your right Ed, those girls are in Italy and having fun with guys than so can we I mean not in Italy or with guys but here and with hot girls." Emmett stuttered out the last part embarrassed. Jasper and I started laughing.

"Don't worry Emmett we know what you meant, come on let's hit the beach and find some girls to get with."

"Ya some really hot ones."

"Now there's the brother I know, let's go to the beach then." We then headed off to the beach in search off girls to use our time up with.

**A.N. Well there is it, tell me what you think please. Hope you enjoyed please review.**

**Love,**

**Topaz**


	14. Plan is set into ACTION!

**A.N. Here it is! Enjoy and please review:P I would like 7 reviews before i update, thanks!**

BPOV:

We entered the mall and right away the plan was set into action.

"Alice, Bella why don't we spilt up so we can shop on our own instead of together. Then we can meet at the food court at some time and then head back to the hotel. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good, ill see you guys later. Bye." Just as we all walked our separate ways we saw the guys give each other worried glances. Once I was a bit away I heard Jesse calling my name. Perfect going as planned.

"Bella wait up. I don't want you going off on your own here, it's dangerous. The guys here are really perverted."

"Oh that might explain you then." I walked off and went into one of the stores.

"Bella come on, don't be like that I'm trying to be nice here. Can you try to be nice back at least a bit?"

"I guess I can try but not for long."

"That's okay as long as you try a bit."

"Where are Chace and Cody?"

"Oh they went off with Rosalie and Alice, they didn't feel good about this either." I then got a text from both Rose and Alice.

_The plans a go!_

I quickly wrote back

_Perfect same here with me, meet you guys soon!_

I went over to one of the clothing racks and scanned it for stuff I wanted. I grabbed everything in the store I wanted and headed to the change rooms. I tried everything on while Jesse held my purse and the clothes I was taking. Once I was done we went to the cashier with my pile of clothes. The total came to 500 for this _one_ store.

"You think you have enough there or what?"

"No I still need much more than this, remember "daddy" said I could buy anything I wanted."

"Oh _great_, want me to hold you bag for you?"

"Sure that would be great, thanks." We then headed off to other stores and every bag I got Jesse offered to hold until I got too many, we would then head to the limo and put everything in there. Apparently Alice and Rose were doing the same thing. I put my stuff in a separate area like Rose and Alice and then we headed back into the mall.

RPOV:

We already went through half the mall, and went to the limo 2 times so far. Every bag I got Chace offered to carry it, what a gentlemen. We talked about things going on in Cali and what happened in my life so far and what happened in his so far too. We then got to a lingerie store, I pulled Chace in.

"Why are we here?" He looked at me curiously.

"I need to get a few things, come one." I quickly texted to Bella and Alice

_Plan is in action, I'm in the lingerie store right now_

Alice texted back

_Good, ill be heading there soon_.

I went around the store and grabbed stuff that I thought was cute. I asked Chace to hold it and he did without questions unlike someone else who would have asked stupid things, Geez stop thinking about Emmett, this is your time away from him and that means away. I was looking at this baby doll lingerie thing. I held it up for Chace to see, and looked at him.

"Chace do you think this would look good on me?" I tilted my head to the side a bit and looked innocent.

"Uh sure, it would defiantly look sexy on you." I smiled sweetly at him and he gave me this dazzling smile in return.

"Thanks Chace you helped me big time." I then turned and headed to the cash. Once again I pulled out my card and charged it to "daddy's" account.

APOV:

We have been shopping for hours now but Cody didn't seem bothered by it so it means it's going good so far. Cody held my bags for me being the gentlemen that he is and every time there were too many we would go to the limo and put them in there. We already went to the limo 4 times now, but Cody didn't seem to mind. I saw the lingerie shop and headed over to it, the plan was going into action now. I text Bella and Rose to tell them

_The plan is going into action this very moment!_

They both texted me back quickly

_**Perfect**_

_Good, I did mine already and it worked, when Bella's done lets meet in the food court! Starving here:P_

I walked around the shop, collecting items in my hands as the time went by. I found this cute piece of lingerie on one of the tables and held it up for Cody to see it. He looked at me curiously and then looked away. Perfect.

"What wrong Cody?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all is wrong."

"Come one tell me pretty please." I used the puppy dog eyes that worked on Bella so much and it also works on Cody too. Sweet!

"Well I was just thinking how hot you would look in that." He looked down embarrassed and then looked quickly up to see my reaction and was surprised I was smiling.

"Why are you smiling I thought you would be mad?"

"Well next time you want to say I look hot just tell me, okay?"

"Okay, sounds good." We finished shopping there, paid for my stuff and headed over to the food court since I was done. Now only have to wait for the others. Moments later I saw Rose and Chace, they came and sat with me and Cody. Now only Bella and Jesse to come.

BPOV:

I finished my shopping and saved the lingerie store for the last.

"Bella are you done shopping yet, I'm starving now."

"Yah yah just one more store come on." I quickly pulled him into the lingerie store and he seemed happy. Figures what a freak but this will make it so much better. I texted Rose and Alice now.

_Hey be there in like 10 just finishing up in the store. Jesse is such a freak he's happy were in the store. Eww!_

They texted back

_**LMAO! Nice job picking the guy Bella, have fun completing the plan with him!**_

_Have fun; don't do anything I wouldn't do! ;)_

Rose what is wrong with her, I smiled to myself at my sisters comment. We walked around the store and I picked out some things and then I saw the thing that would make Jesse go wild. I held it up against my body and looked at him.

"Jesse do you think this would look good on me?"

"Babe anything would look good on you, want to know what else would?" Oh god here comes this cheesy pick up line.

"What Jesse tell me." I said with fake enthusiasm and he noticed but still continued. He stepped closer to me and bent down so we were at the same level. His lips were inches from mine, even closer than before.

"That piece of clothing _and_ me would look really hot on you." I leaned a bit closer so are lips were almost brushing.

"Well, keep dreaming because it will never happen." Before he could close the gap I pushed him away and went to the cash. I paid for my stuff and then headed out to the limo before going to the food court. Jesse was following behind me but keeping his distance which was probably a good idea in his case. I put my stuff in the limo and then went back to the food court. Jesse came rushing up beside me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Get off of me Jesse." I said in my warning voice, I used this often when guys got to close to me.

"Oh come on Bella don't be like that, I was only joking with you earlier." I shook of his arm and entered the food court; I spotted the others and headed to them. Jesse was following behind me like nothing happened between us. When I sat down with them Rose and Alice nodded to me and I did the same back to them.

When we finished eating we headed back to the limo and then hotel. While in the limo we told our stories on what happened and when I told mine, they started laughing so hard they fell off their seats which only resulted them to fall on the shopping bags. The limo was full of our bags; there was barely any room for us to sit in there. We then talked about what we bought and everything. We got to the hotel, grabbed every last bag and headed to our room. When we reached there we headed to our rooms and started to unpack everything we just bought and everything we brought with us to Italy. Once we finished that we planned what would be happening later that night.

**A.N. Well there is it, tell me what you think please. Hope you enjoyed please review. I would like 7 reviews before i update, thanks!**

**Love,**

**Topaz**


	15. 2 weeks into the trip!

**A.N. Here it is! Enjoy and please review :P! I would like 20 reviews before i update next, i know alot but thats what i would like so please review if you want a update!**

BPOV:

We have now been in Italy for 2 weeks and it's been a blast. We've gone shopping, to the beach, tourist attractions and everywhere someone could go. I remember the first night we came here. Alice, Rose and I planned to make the guys chase us and it worked as usual. That first night was so funny though.

_Flash back_

"Alice, Rose you guys sure this will work?"

"Yah."

"Duh!" We all started laughing and headed back into the bedroom. The guys were already in their beds waiting for us to get in ours. When we got in the room and the guys saw us, they sat straight up in their beds. We were wearing the piece of lingerie we got at the mall today. To be precise it was one we asked the guys about. Each guy had their eyes on a different person. Chace had his on Rose, Cody his eyes on Alice and of course Jesse had his on me. We walked to our beds and as I walked there _I might have_ exaggerated the movements of my hips and made them move a little more seductive. Once in bed and the sheets over me I relaxed a little more.

"Good night everyone." I called out to everyone and they all said their good nights too.

_End of flashback_

That was the first night we wore lingerie to bed, and we wore it to bed ever since that day. I remember the look on Jesse's face when I walked in the room. I had trouble trying not to laugh at his face. Since the first day I have been getting closer and closer to Jesse everyday. With our non stop bickering and all, actually the bickering is our way with each other. The first kiss we had together was funny actually. We were in the room and I was wearing my mini denim skirt with a low cut tank. I was making my bed when Jesse came up behind me and slapped my ass; I wanted to laugh but decided to play it up a little instead. I turned around to him and he had the biggest grin on his face. Every time something like this happened I would take a step closer to him and he would do the same so are lips were always inches away from each other's. But that day when I was about to push him away like usual, he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him and then kissed me. I broke away from it and walked away swaying my hips a little more than usual. I heard him groan and say "You evil seductress." Since that day we have been dating and the same goes with Rose and Chace and Alice and Cody. The guys back home never called again since the first day and we were all thankful for that. Everything's been going great.

Today we decided to stay in and just relax since the day we got here we were out somewhere every time. So decided to relax with each other and go swimming in the pool or just stay up in the room. I went to the bathroom and got changed into my new gold swim suit, when I walked back into the bedroom Jesse was sitting on the bed. He whistled the whistle guys do when they see a hot girl.

"Why do you look so darn sexy? Where are you going like _that_?" He came up behind me and slinked his arms around me waist. He then started to kiss up and down my neck.

"Actually I was heading down to the pool do you want to come. I rented out the whole thing just for me but I guess if you want to come you can."

"You rented it out, does this mean we can have a little fun." He raised his eyebrows and I playfully slapped him in the arm.

"Yah in your dreams." I ran out of the room and to the hallway.

"If you can catch me then maybe we can."

"Sounds good to me." I figured he had to change so he wouldn't but apparently he already had his swim suit on. I decided to take the stairs since the elevator was taking to long. What is 30 flights of stairs, it's not too hard. I ran down the stairs with Jesse on my heels. I was ahead of him by two flights and just when I thought I made it to the pool he grabbed my waist from behind. He whispered into my ear.

"Better luck next time. Does this mean I get my prize?"

"Whatever, what do you want that prize to be?" I asked him this while I walked around the pool edge.

"Hmm I don't know maybe a kiss would be nice."

"Fine come here, and get your kiss already." I was standing by the pool edge and I didn't expect what happened next. When I thought he was leaning in to kiss me he pushed me back into the pool. Before I fell I grabbed his arm and dragged him in with me. Once I got to the surface, I swam to the shallow.

"No kiss for you now." He swam over to me and placed his hands on my hips. He looked upset but I knew it was all just an act.

"Oh come on, it's not my fault you fell in. Just one kiss?"

"Fine one kiss, but only a peck, okay?" He smiled at me and got this mischievous glint in his eyes. I ignored it and leaned in to give him his kiss. Before our lips touched he placed his hand on the back of my neck so I couldn't get away, and then our lips touched. It was more than a peck but I couldn't stop him because I liked it to much to stop him. We continued to make out while standing in the pool till we both needed some air. When we broke apart he just continued kissing down my neck, to my collarbone, my shoulder and then a bit down my chest but nothing major because I stepped away from him before he could.

"Oh come on Bella, don't be like that."

"Jesse, no stop I said only a kiss and you got more than that so be happy with it."

"Fine, but ill get you later then." I rolled my eyes and started to swim away from him.

"Whatever Jesse, ill like to see that happen."

When we finished swimming it was already 11:30 by the time we made it to our rooms. I quickly showered and then put on my "pjs" which really is just a bra and thong. Anyways I crawled into my bed after saying good night to everyone and for some strange reason I couldn't fall asleep. I stay up till 2 and then I decided to go to one of the private rooms. When I was walking out I guess I woke Jesse up because I heard him ask me where I was going.

"I'm just going to one of the other rooms, I can't sleep so yah. Go back to sleep, night." I headed out and into one of the small rooms located down the hall from the big bedroom. I closed the door behind me and went and laid on the bed. Moments later I heard the door open and saw that it was Jesse.

"Jesse why are you awake, go back to sleep."

"I wanted to come see what was wrong with you." Aww how sweet.

"I'm fine Jesse, now go back to sleep, you need your rest."

"Bella can I stay and sleep here with you?"

"Sure but just sleeping right?"

"Ya nothing more I promise."

"Okay hop on in the bed then." He walked over to the bed and got under the covers. The bed was only made for one person so he had to come a little close to me. I was lying with my back towards him and he pressed himself up against me more than needed and put his arm around me.

"Is this okay with you Bella or is it to much?"

"Its fine Jesse, just go to sleep already."

"Okay night Bella."

"Night" It was silent for moments and then Jesse started laughing randomly.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Oh it's just the lace on your thong is itching my leg. Would you mind taking it off please, it's really disturbing my sleep." He laughed again and I playfully slapped his arm.

"Shut up Jesse or I'm going to kick you out of this bed."

"Fine, fine. Lets go to sleep, night."

"Night." I felt him kiss my neck a bit until I slapped him and he stopped. Jesse fell asleep quickly but I was still wide awake thinking. I was in a bed with Jesse with him in just his boxers and me in just a bra and a thong. Having his arm wrapped around my body and his body pressed up against me was _different_. I liked the feeling, but I still felt like something small inside of me was missing. As I thought of what it could be, I slowly drifted off to the darkness of sleep.

**A.N. Well there is it, tell me what you think please. I liked the ending where Jesse and Bella fall asleep together I thought it was cute so tell me what you guys think! Hope you enjoyed please review. I would like 20 reviews before i update next, i know alot but thats what i would like so please review if you want a update!**

**Love,**

**Topa**


	16. Last night in Italy!

**A.N. I hope you enjoy and please review! i will like to have 25 reviews this time please, if i get that it would be great! thanks :P Oh and also i need a few more for Secrets to be told sooner or later so if you want that updated and havent reviewed yet please do.**

The summer is coming quickly to an end already. It was our last night here in Italy and we all decided to go clubbing one last time. The summer here has been dramatic at parts but then the rest has been better than a dream. I stayed in this hotel room with my best friends also sisters Rosalie and Alice but then we also met some really nice guys. Jesse, Chace and Cody were our personal drivers and were suppose to help us with anything we needed but really you got to be kidding me. They did drive us around but everywhere we went they came along with us, we created new friendships in Italy and they turned into something more than a friendship. The minute I stepped off the plane and saw the guys, I had a feeling this summer was going to be one I would never forget. And I was right; this summer has been the best one so far in my life and probably will be the best till the end. I had my ups and downs on this trip but really who doesn't? Having Jesse through the summer was great and I can't wait to start at California High with a boyfriend who goes there. That will just make everything so much better incase I didn't get along with anyone. Such as the girls who will be all catty, god I hate girls like that. **(No offense to anyone, I just have had really bad experiences with girls like that so no offense) **Everything this summer has gone better than plan but for some weird reason I want to go back home now. I'll miss being in Italy and all but I miss my home back in Cali. I don't even know why I'm calling it home but for those few days I was there it just felt right to be there with my sisters. Like it was destiny for us to live there but that can't be it why would it be destiny to live in Cali?

I decided it was time to pack and headed back into my room. I bought 5 extra suitcases for clothes that I bought here. I went over to my bed and grabbed all the suitcases I put under there. I now had 12 suitcases in total to fit every last piece of clothing I have. I started packing my clothes into a random suitcases. It took a long time since I bought a lot of stuff here but I'm glad I did because there is no way you would find this stuff back in California. After the first hour of packing Alice and Rose came in and started packing also. I finished packing 2 and a half hour later, I had still 4 hours till we were heading to the club. They were a lot quicker than me so they finished at the same time as me. I looked at my bed and saw the special outfit I left out for tonight. I picked out this red lace-up corset with a mini denim black skirt. It was obviously a cute clubbing outfit, at least I think so.

"Rose can you help me tie up the corset, please?" I looked over to Rose and noticed she was picking out her own outfit. She looked up and smiled at me.

"Nice choice on clothes for tonight, they are so hot."

"Thanks, that's what I thought to." We both started laughing while I put on the corset. Once I had it on Rose started to lace it up.

"I can't believe it's our last night here, what about you girls." Rose sighed, probably thinking about the great time she had with Chace.

"I know you guys I'm going to miss Italy so much."

"Aww Alice don't get all sad now we need you all giddy for tonight."

"Your right, ill be back soon I'm going to take a shower."

"I'm going right after this too, did you take one already Bella?"

"Yah after I came back from swimming I did, so I'm all clean." Rose smiled and left the room with her clothes to go to one of the bathrooms. I headed to the bathroom by my room where all my make up and hair products were. I think I'm going to lightly curl my hair tonight, I think it will look good. At least I hope it does but I guess if it doesn't I can straighten it. I got the curling iron heating up and just sat in the tub while waiting. What happens when we go back to Cali and see Edward, Emmett and Jasper? What are they going to think when they know we have boyfriends? I guess only one way to find out and that is by seeing them at school. Which starts the day after we get back home. That's going to be hard with the time change a evendrything but still can't wait. The curling iron was done heating so I started to lightly curl my hair while I still thought about back home. Was I to harsh to Edward, its not like he did anything horrible to me not like my ex-boyfriend. I can't believe he beat me and worse I can't believe I let him. That doesn't make me much better than him if I just let him beat me; at least that's what I think. Should I forgive Edward when we get back? But I never forgave anyone besides family could I do it? _You know you want to so just let go of your grudge and tell him you forgive him._ I hate that stupid little honest voice in my head; it always ruins perfect times like this. I finished curling my hair and started onto my make up when Jesse walked in. I ignored him and just continued to do my make up but then he turned me around to face him and for some strange reason he looked truly upset.

"Jesse what's wrong?"

"Bella are you okay, the whole day you kind of been acting strange. Is something bugging you?"

"Oh no Jesse, I've just been thinking of a few things that's all."

"Do you want to share or no?"

"Its just I was thinking about how I'm going to miss Italy and spending my time here with _you_." I kissed him on the lips softly then pulled back. A smile reappeared on his lips, the one that belonged there not some frown.

"Don't worry, ill be living in Cali too and going to the same school did you forget?"

"No I didn't forget how could I? That's the best part about going back home; you're going to be there with me." He gave me another kiss but then pulled back to quick for _my_ liking this time. He looked into my eyes and there was some emotion there but I couldn't quite place my finger on it, it was gone to quick to recognize it.

"Sounds good to me cause that's the best part about going back home to my house, I know ill see you the day after at school. And then I can show my hot sexy girlfriend off to all my friends who will be super jealous cause you're my girlfriend." He smiled and that just made me smile but I still playfully hit him.

"Great that's all I am to you, an item to show off."

"No you're so much more than that, but that's one reason why." I knew he was joking around with me so I didn't get all defensive about it. The thing about Jesse that I love is he can be his joking little perverted self but then when I'm upset he'll be this sweet caring guy. He actually cares about what I'm thinking and my feelings. He's not like the other guys I've dated before; he's so much more different than any other guy.

"Jesse let me finish getting ready then we can continue this after, maybe just maybe." He groaned because he knew we wouldn't continue after, I laughed at him but stopped as soon as I started.

"Fine finish getting ready but tonight at the club your all mine."

"Fine just as long as your all mine."

"Fine see ya later, hottie." He left but before he did he smacked my ass and walked out laughing. He's exactly the same since I met him.

It was now 10 and we were heading to the club. Tonight apparently the guys got another person to drive since they wanted to spend more time with us. Jesse sat beside me; I sat beside Alice with Cody beside her who had Chace beside him and then Rose. We all talked about how school's starting so soon and how were going to have tons of fun together. Moments later we reached the club, the guys helped us out and walked with us into line.

"Rose, Alice don't you just hate this line." They picked up my plan easily.

"I know, I hate waiting in lines at clubs their so over rated."

"True the bouncer looks easy think we can get in."

"Oh ya, with what were wearing tonight no duh." I stated the oviously even though they already knew.

"Let's go then." We all walked up to the bouncer and the guys were obviously confused still. As we walked to the front of the line it was like back at school, guys staring, and girls glaring. What's new? Alice and Rose pushed me in front of them; I guess I'm the one talking. The bouncer looked to the three of us and was obviously happy with what he saw.

"Hey there, I was wondering if you could let me in. See my friends are in there and their waiting. I don't want to keep them waiting, do you?" I used my innocent yet sexy act on him and I could already till it was working. _Pathetic_.

"No I guess not, do you want to go in and find them."

"Oh really that would be so great. Thanks for this."

"No problem but you have to do one thing for me."

"Okay what is it?"

"What's your number?" You got to be kidding me.

"Oh my number is (415) 456-987, call me soon." I walked into the club with everyone following me, once we got in the doors I stopped and just started laughing like crazy. The rest started laughing with me because they also knew I gave a fake number.

"I can't believe he fell for that, he's so stupid."

"I know who would give their number up that easy espically to a bouncer."

"I don't know but who ever does must be out of it." Once we finished laughing we headed over to the bar. I had a lot of guys looking my way and one even found enough courage to talk to me. He wasn't that ugly I would give him a thumps up.

"Hey there, can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure, that would be nice." Once I got my drink, I looked over to everyone else and they were trying not to laugh.

"So what's your name?"

"Bella, you?"

"Demetri." **(lmao just had to put that in here, as you read lower you'll find someone else from the guards but they _are not_ vampires. :P)**

"Well its nice to meet you Josh and thanks for the drink but I better get back to my boyfriend he's waiting for me."

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Yah bye." I quickly walked off to Jesse and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Sorry Jesse but I didn't want to pay for a drink, they cost so much here."

"Don't worry, if you get drinks that easy get an extra one for me to then."

"Ill try next time I get a chance."

"Sounds good."

"You want to go dance?"

"No I just came to a club to get plastered."

"Did you?"

"No I came here to dance with my favourite guy _and_ get plastered." He started laughing but pulled me over to the dance floor. The song Gimme more by Brittany Spears came on and we started dancing together. We were grinding and everything with each other. After a few more songs we headed over to the bar for a drink. More guys were looking my way as I approached the bar. Jesse went and stood a little ways away, we were seeing if I could get some drinks for us. I bet him $50 I could get them. He took the offer and now was watching from afar. I went and just stood at the bar, not even a minute after I got there, a guy came up to me.

"You look really sexy tonight, you wanna dance?" He wasn't to bad looking; he had that whole mysterious look about him.

"Only if you buy me a few shots first."

"Whatever, first let's dance."

"No first I get my drinks than we can dance."

"Fine what do you want?"

"6 shots of whatever they have."

"You're having all 6?"

"Yah."

"Okay and by the way I'm Felix."

"Bella." The bartender passed me my 6 shots and I waved Jesse over. He walked over and took 3 of the shots.

"Who's this guy?"

"Oh just a friend I promised a drink, anyways after this we can go dance, ok?"

"Yah sure." Jesse already drank his 3 shots, and I quickly drank mine too. Damn these things are really strong. I grabbed the guy's hand and pulled him to the floor. We started dancing and it was so bad. This guy kept grabbing me in places I did not want to be grabbed. As soon as the song was finished, Jesse was beside me and the guy left to go find another girl.

"Geez that was horrible dancing with that guy. Oh and by the way you owe me $50 now." I smiled up to him and he just laughed.

"I guess you can get enough drinks here."

"It's all about the outfit and the way you look but mostly the outfit."

"That's why you wore that just to get drinks. I thought you wore it for me." He was pretending to be sad but I saw right through it.

"Come on lets go get more drinks." He pulled me along to the bar and this time he bought me the shots.

"Bella what do want?"

"Ill get the strongest shot they have, and make that 3 shots."

"Ok." He gave the order to the bartender and in minutes I had the 3 shots in front of me.

"Here's to the last night in Italy."

"Right last night." I quickly drank all 3 shots and suddenly became dizzy. These things are _really_ strong.

"Those things are strong."

"You did want the strongest one, right?"

"Yah no worries come on lets dance after one more shots. Actually make that two more." Jesse started laughing but still ordered me two more shots. I drank them down like the last ones and pulled Jesse to the floor. We danced for at least half an hour straight. This night is so much fun. We returned back to the bar again and I saw the others there, they were already drunk but nothing major.

"Hey you guys already drunk?"

"Of coursseee, it's the lassttt nightt and we wanted to gettt plasttterrredd." **(Sorry don't know how to slur the words)**

"Same but slow down for a bit will you Alice, Rose."

"Okkayyy." Me and Jesse left them and went further down the bar. I once again ordered-my now favourite drink ever- the shots I had before. This time I got six just for my self, Jesse also got the same shots but only 2 and some other drink with tons of acholo in it. I drank my shots a little slower; I stopped for a little bit between each glass. Once I was done, I felt light headed and just wanted to dance more.

"Come on Jesse lets dance again."

"Bella are you okay?"

"Yah perfectly fine, I just want to dance come on."

"Okay fine let's go." We headed back to the dance floor and danced once again for a long time. All of sudden Jesse grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the VIP area.

"You think you can get us in?"

"No duh, look at me."

"I have been all night that's why I want in there." I started giggling but walked up to the guy in front of the VIPs area. I put my hand on his shoulder and look straight into his eyes.

"Hey sexy, think you can get me in there." I gave him a peck on the lips, hopefully to soften him up.

"Sure, do you want in?"

"Of course silly." He smiled and stepped aside to let me go inside, Jesse followed quickly behind and once we found our own little area. Jesse pushed me against the wall and started kissing me. I kissed him back not really thinking what was going to happen next. Jesse started kissing down my neck and all the way to my chest, he stopped at my chest and I felt him pull the strings to my corset. My corset was now lose and slipping down my body. Jesse saw me in my bra before so I didn't mind but this time he had a hunger look to his eyes. I didn't think anything of it and kissed Jesse again, I was unbuttoning his shirt and every time I did I would kiss his chest. I finished that and came back to his lips, we started making out really aggressively but I liked it for some odd reason. Jesse started to unclasp my bra and he did but before my bra fell off I grabbed it and reclasped it.

"What are you doing, take it off. Not put it back on."

"Jesse no I'm not doing this here, so stop now."

"Oh come on Bella, it's the last night here. Please for me." He started kissing down my neck and it clouded up my mind. For a moment I couldn't think and realized Jesse was trying to unclasp my bra again. **(Don't hate Jesse just remember their both really drunk so they don't know what their doing.) **I quickly pushed him off with all the strength I had, and moved away from him. I pulled my corset back up and just tied it the tightest I could. He walked over to me again.

"Jesse I don't want to do this so just stop already."

"Come on Bella, I've wanted you since day one. Cant you just do this small favour for me."

"Jesse you don't know what you're saying and I don't want to do this here so stop now." I quickly ran off to where the others were and left Jesse. When I reached the others I realized the guys were still sober enough while my sisters were plastered. I was pretty drunk but I've learned to think clear somewhat. And I'm glad I did or this night would be a whole other story.

"Cody, Chace, Jesse's really drunk and is not himself right now. Can you go find where ever he went; I don't want to be around him right now. Please."

"Sure Bella, we'll find him can you bring your sisters back to the limo though."

"Yah see you there." Before I left I found some sucker to by me one last shot before I left. I quickly drank it and then grabbed my sisters and went to where the limo was. My sisters got in and I got in after them. The driver was asleep in the front but I guess I'll let him sleep till the guys get here.

"Rose, Alice are you guys okay?"

"Yah weree sooo finneee Bellsssss."

"We mayyy bee plastered but we know yur nott. How comee"

"I am drunk but remember I found ways to still be able to think somewhat clear."

"Oh 'ight." I laughed at Alice and watched as she lay down on the seats, then Rose laid on Alice. They look so calm while they were asleep. The guys came not long after and got in the car. I sat the farthest from Jesse but knew he was staring at me the whole ride back. When we got to the hotel, Chace and Cody grabbed my sisters while I walked ahead to get the elevator. The elevator came moments after I pushed the button and we got in quickly just as the doors were closing. The ride up to our room was silent and it was actually kind of creepy. When we got to our room, we all went right to sleep knowing we had to be gone tomorrow at noon. When I got to my bed, I stripped down to my bra and thong and quickly got into bed. I fell into a deep sleep within moments of my head touching the pillow.

**

* * *

**

**Next morning**

I woke up with an awful headache; it felt like someone was hitting my head with a pot or something it hurt so bad. I got up from my bed and quickly got changed into the clothes I left out last night. Which is a pair of jean shorts and a cute halter top. I noticed everyone was still asleep except the one person I wanted to see. As I was getting dressed for some strange reason, this scene popped into my head. It was of Jesse and me at the club, my corset was around my stomach so I was standing there in my bra. Me and Jesse were fighting over doing something, but what was it. Did this actually even happen last night. I thought about what happened last night but I couldn't remember much except that one thing. It couldn't have happen; Jesse wouldn't have done something like that. He wouldn't do something like that; I know he wouldn't but if he was drunk that's different. He must have been drunk; I should go talk to him. Once I was changed, I headed into the kitchen to find Jesse sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in front of him. His head was in his hands and didn't look like he realized I was here. I sat down beside him and then he noticed I was there.

"Hey Bella." He gave me a kiss on the cheek but I cringed away and he noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"Jesse do you remember anything that happened last night."

"No I was to drunk to remember anything and now I have this major headache. Why do you ask?"

"Jesse, you did something last night and I want to know if you did it on your own mind or was it just the alcohol." I told him of what I remember from last night and when I was done he kept saying sorry over and over.

"Bella I swear I don't remember doing that. And I would never do that to you, you do know that right?"

"I know but you have no memory of that?"

"Nothing, I don't even remember seeing the others there. But I do remember dancing with you."

"I remember that to and let me just say that was a lot of fun."

"Yah it was, here have some coffee."

"Thanks, you think we should wake up the others now we have to be at the airport at 11 and it is already 10."

"Yah lets go get them now." We walked to the room forgetting all about what we talked about moments ago. Jesse woke up Chace and Cody while I woke up Rose and Alice.

"Rose, Alice, we have to leave now, it's already 11 we were suppose to be there by now." When I said the last word, they were out of bed a little to fasy I think because they both grabbed their heads in pain.

"I hate the hang over's."

"Their so painful."

"We all go through them but now that you're up we really have an hour till we have to leave but let's get going."

"I hate you Bella."

"Ditto." Alice chimed in just to say soemthing, silly Alice.

"Aww love you guys too." I smiled innocently at them and they just glared but still went to get ready.

"I'm going to take a shower but was wondering are you guys going to go full out and do make up and all."

"Not me, I'm too tired and lazy right now."

"Ditto, once again."

"Sounds good because I didn't want to be the only one without make up and my hair done."

"Don't worry just go shower already."

"Okay, I'm going." Before I went into the other bathroom, I put my clubbing clothes in one of my 12 suitcases and then headed over to the bathroom across the hall. Rose and Alice came out with me and headed to the bathrooms also. The guys were getting ready in the room, and talking about last night. I closed the door behind me and before I walked to the bathroom I heard Jesse say something.

"Guys did I do something to Bella last night, that was really wrong?"

"I don't know but before we left she came running over and asked us to go find you."

"Because you were doing something and she said she didn't want to be around you. Why?" I heard him explain what I told him and they were silent for a bit.

"Jesse, you got to be kidding me you didn't did you?"

"I don't remember I was too wasted to know what I was doing and I can't remember anything."

"That at least explains why she didn't want to be around you."

"I know, how could you do that?"

"It wasn't my fault I didn't know I was doing it, how was I suppose to know, I was wasted. I feel terrible about it and I don't know what to do or say to her." I took that as my time to walk away and go take my shower. I quickly showered and got changed once again into the shorts and halter top I picked out. Once I was done and my hair dry I headed back to the living room and went to the phone. I called downstairs and asked them to bring up some employees to carry my bags down. They were up in moments and of course they were all young guys staring at me with wide eyes. I glared at them.

"Stop staring and just carry my bags already or I will have you fired." They quickly looked away and I know it was cruel but I don't feel like having guys stare at me today. I quickly showed them my bags in the room and told them to bring mine and my sisters done. It's good there were 6 guys here or else it would have taken them much longer just to take mine down. Rose had 12 bags and same with Alice, why is that we always end up with the same amount of bags. I laughed quietly to myself and watch the guys bring my stuff down making sure they didn't drop anything. Once all our bags were in the limo and so was everyone else we were off to the airport. We got their just on time, 11 clock sharp. We got our bags checked in and then went to our seats on the plane, right away. Apparently it was leaving early once again, how is that we always have our planes leave early? Not that I'm complaining but its funny that's it's the second time now. We sat in first class with the guys, the guys had a small carry on bag while just me and my sisters had our purse and that's it. I still had a headache from the last night and slept the whole way back home. Home sweet home, I never thought I would think those words but I am now.

**A.N. tell me if you like it, and please review. This is the longest I wrote ever, 11 pages on Microsoft that's long. Anyways please review:P This time i want 25 reviews so please send me those review. thanks :D**

**Love,**

**Topaz**


	17. The truth is told

**A.N. Here is it, I know it's late but I still didn't get my full 25 reviews, I'm a few short. But I figured it's not fair to the people who actually review so this is for those people and I'm sorry for the wait. This time ill only be asking for 15 since 25 was a lot so this time only 15 please! **

**And also I have pics of their cars in my profile so check that out.**

We got back home around 6 at night. **(Making random times once again so please don't mine.) **We had school tomorrow and I was already dead on my feet. We all headed over to the luggage area and got all of our bags. Everyone was talking about school tomorrow while I just stayed there silent not even in the mood to talk about some new school. I hurried outside the doors with some random employee pushing my cart-full of luggage- behind me. Outside I was looking for Charlie or a limo but instead found a car with a sign that had my name on it. I headed over and took a better look at the car. I heard someone whistle behind me and when I turned around, I noticed it was Jesse, everyone must still be inside.

"That's one nice car, is it yours?"

"I assume it has my name on it. What's so nice about it anyways?" He looked at me like I was crazy but still continued on.

"It's a 2008, royal blue Lotus it has a 377 horsepower and it's a convertible, even better." **(Made up my own numbers sort of and the car may not be a 2008 but I'm saying it is so please don't mind. :D)** I saw a note on the windshield and grabbed it and started to read it.

_Dear Bella,_

_Here is a new car as a welcome home gift. I know you love your 911 Turbo but maybe you'll like this one more. Before you get in let it scan your eye and then the keys will be in the ignition. Also when you get back I won't be here, I have another business trip to take care of. But be ready for school tomorrow, have a good first day. Love you, enjoy,_

_Charlie_

I crumpled the note and threw it to the ground.

"If it's gone, I will kill him." I growled while letting the stupid car thing scan my eye. I heard the click, opened the door and got in. I grabbed the keys and also popped the trunk.

"What's wrong and gone?" Jesse questioned me slowly.

"If Charlie dare took away my 911 Turbo I will fricken scream. I don't want this car, it's not me."

"You have a Turbo?"

"I think I had, Charlie might have taken it away. Jerk." I grumbled while throwing my luggage into the trunk. I still had bags left over so I stuffed them anywhere I could in the front.

"Bella don't worry about your car I doubt he took it away."

"I don't." By this time the rest came out and walked to us.

"Bella did Charlie get you this?" Alice and Rose didn't seem surprised because I always get any car I ever wanted.

"Yah but I think he took away my Turbo."

"Aww Bells I doubt he did that, he spoils you with cars."

"He might spoil me with cars but he said in the note, 'I know you love your Turbo but maybe you'll like this one more.' That does mean something." They looked shocked at me for say that.

"Let's just find out when we get back home but for now how are you going to fit us in there?" I laughed and they just looked confused.

"He might spoil me with cars but look at those cars and read the names." Rose walked over to this sleek black Lamborghini Gallardo Nera and once she saw her name, she screamed in joy. Alice just smiled and walked over to this sleek silver 2007 Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder. When she read the name, she also screamed like Rose did. They were both reading the notes from Charlie and screamed once again. I laughed while the guys just stood there shocked from what was happening.

"You all got new expensive cars? All 3 of you?"

"I guess but mostly I just get the cars, I've had more than 100 cars so far and when I want a new one I usually just swoop them. OH MY GOD NOO!"

"Bella what's wrong?" Cody asked trying to figure out what I was screaming about.

"Every time I get a new car, I have to give back the old one. So that means my Turbo's gone." I was so angry I kicked the car pretty hard. The guys just laughed and I glared in return which caused them to laugh more.

"I'm going home; see you all tomorrow at school." I got into my car and put the windows and roof down. Jesse leaned into my car and turned my face to his. He looked deeply into my eyes and then kissed me. He pulled back at the perfect time to leave it as a sweet and tender kiss.

"See you at school." With that I waved to everyone else and took of speeding home. The wind in my hair felt amazing; I missed driving any fast car for so long. This car isn't that bad I guess, it has amazing speed, I guess ill keep it. The rest of the way home as I passed the ocean I realized I wanted to go swimming all of a sudden. So as soon as I got home, I opened the garage to still find my gorgeous Turbo sitting in the same spot I left it. I parked my car and grabbed some bags and headed inside the house. It looked like no one has lived here since we left to Italy. I quickly brought all 12 bags to my room and searched for the one with my swim suits. I found it and pulled out my favourite deep blue bikini that had a rhinestone trim. I quickly put it on, grabbed a towel along with my cell. I ran downstairs and to our beach, I was way too eager to just walk there. When I reached the beach I put my cell in the towel, threw it to the sand and dived into the cool –refreshing- water. I came back to the surface awhile later and just relaxed there with the water pulling me back and forth.

A while later the sun started to set so I headed back to the shore. It must be at least 7:00 right now. I checked my cell and I was so close, it was 7:10. I should probably head back home now, unpack, and fall asleep early so I can take wake up really early tomorrow. I reached my sanctuary –my room-, closed the door and started unpacking. I finished unpacking all 12 bags around 10:30 and it was a good time for me to head to sleep now if I wanted to wake up tomorrow at 5:30. I changed into actual pjs for the first time in months and crawled into my bed. As I laid there in my bed I thought about how school will turn out tomorrow.

**Next morning**

I woke up to the annoying beeping sound going of every second. I turned over to shut it off but that wasn't such a good idea since I rolled right off the bed and onto the hard floor. I also dragged the alarm clock down with me so it hit me right in my back pretty hard too. I got up and stiffly walked over to my bathroom. I started up the shower and in moments the whole bathroom was filled with steam. I stripped and hopped into the shower. The hot water relaxing my muscles as every second went by. When all my muscles were relaxed, I used my favourite jasmine body wash and shampoo. Moments later, the aroma filled the bathroom making it smell delicious. I washed off any remaining shampoo and turned the shower off. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it securely around my body and then proceeded to step out of the shower. I walked out of my steam filled bathroom to my now favourite and best closet ever. I picked out this gorgeous outfit I got from Italy and some undergarments and headed back into the bathroom. The outfit I chose was this gorgeous dress that cuts around mid-thigh and is _pure _silk. It's a halter top style with an open back and a v-neck but nothing low. It was a deep royal blue silk and just looked stunning on me. It was loose but still clung to my curves in all the right parts. I went back to my closet grabbed my Juicy sunglasses, heels, purse and cell. I then headed over to the master bathroom containing all the make-up and hair products. As I walked there I passed by Alice's and Rose's room only to find them empty. I continued my way and found two stunning sisters in the bathroom.

"Hello stunning sisters. Don't you guys look fabulous today?" I smiled tit gen and started to straighten my hair.

"Bella I love that, its perfect for school."

"The girls will be jealous."

"Guys all over you." Alice finished off our little saying we made up the first year it all happened.

"Guys, same thing goes to you. These outfits are stunning." And they were Alice had simple jean shorts with a cute halter. Going the classic way I see. Rose had on a mini black skirt with a white tank top with a low v-neck but nothing low, like mine. But around the neck line were these gorgeous studs going all around it. They both really looked amazing.

"Going simple, classis, yet sexy look." I pointed to Alice and then looked at Rose. "Sexy but not too skimpy." Rose slapped my arm and we all started laughed but she knew I was joking which was good. We finished our hair and make-up and it was now time to leave. We all took one last look in the mirror and headed to our cars.

"Whose car today? Or are we all going separate?"

"Just drive Turbo since we don't want to show off _too_ much. Then tomorrow if we want we can all drive separate."

"Hey Turbo is a nice car."

"You're right it is a nice car. I'm just jealous you have two gorgeous cars now." I just smiled innocently at Alice and hopped into the car. Once I got in, I put my shoes on and started the car. I heard my favourite noise that always calmed me and sped off towards the school. The way there I had the roof and windows down, with the wind blowing in our hair and we also had our music blasting. We were singing along to the new Jonas Brothers song S.O.S. When we reached the school a lot of students were already there and when they saw us their whispering and staring started but we just ignored it. I parked and put the roof and windows up. We all got out and when we did _all_ eyes were on us, I'm not exaggerating every single person there was staring at us.

"Ready to go?" Rose asked nervously.

"Yah I guess now or never. It can't get worse than this."

"It can and it can't." They looked curiously at me and I just pointed bother ways. One way was our boyfriends and the other was Emmett, Jasper and Edward. Our boyfriends reached us first ad greeted us with a kiss.

"Hey Chace, Cody." They waved to me but quickly got caught up talking to Rose and Alice.

"Hey Bella, so is Turbo gone?"

"No Jesse, Turbo is right behind me actually, the yellow one." Jesse looked and walked over to it pulling me along with him.

"I can see why you would get upset, this isn't a normal one, and it's specially made."

"What do you mean?" What is this boy talking about now?

"Some one built this car just for _you."_

"Serious?"

"Yah I guess you are that special." He wound his arms around my waist and leaned in for a kiss. I leaned in to but didn't even get to kiss him because I heard someone behind me. Jesse was glaring at them and they just looked smug, well at least one of them did anyways.

"Bella it's good to see you."

"Right back to you Emmett. Oh right this is my boyfriend J-"

"Jesse." Edward finished my sentence off for me, what is his problem.

"Edward." Jesse growled and now they were both glaring at each other now.

"Jesse come with me to the office now, please." I pulled Jesse along with me to the main office. Once far enough from them I stopped and turned to him.

"What the hell was that about?" I_ thought_ I _wanted _to know but when I _did _find out I wish I never did.

**A.N. there it is! What's going to happen next, what will Jesse be telling Bella? Okay I will like 15 reviews please and thank you and also the pics to their cars are on my profile so please check that out. Thanks!**

**Love,**

**Topaz**


	18. Warning, Fights, apologizes are made

**A.N. I****won't be updating for a while and when I do it won't be as often because I have a lot of homework and stuff going on now so sorry!**

Jesse has to be lying, they can't be players. But Jesse wouldn't lie to me and two things made perfect sense now. One is why they treated us that way at the bonfire and how they were so interested in us so quick. And they already had girlfriends and were coming on to us, I just can't believe their the players of the school. This isn't going to ruin my day, I won't let it.

"Jesse I have to get my schedule now. School starts in 15 minutes." Jesse just smiled and tagged along with me. I got into the office and saw a woman with read hair and glasses at the main desk.

"Hi Mrs… Cope. My name is Isabella Swan and I'm new here. I was wondering if I could get my schedule." I smiled sweetly to her and she started to go through a whole bunch of files. She passed me a sheet of paper which was my schedule.

"Thanks you, have a nice day."

"You too." I took Jesse's hand and walked out of the office, once outside I looked at it.

1st period: English

2nd period: Gym

3rd period: Math

4th period: Lunch

5th period: Biology

I read them out to Jesse and he just smiled at me.

"What?"

"I'm just happy; I have 1st, 2nd, and 4th with you. Isn't that good?"

"That's not good." His face fell a bit when I said this but it won't after I'm done. "That's great." I smiled and gave him a small kiss.

"Come on let's go to class already." He showed me the way to English but we didn't even go into the class when we got there. Instead we stood outside leaning against the wall-actually he was leaning on the wall and I was standing in front of him.

"So Jesse are you glad I'm here?" He laughed and pulled me closer.

"Of course Bella, we had an amazing summer in Italy and now we can have another amazing time here at school." I giggled and leaned closer to him. I pressed my whole body _right_ against his and started kissing his neck. He moaned when I went lower down his neck and to his collar bone and than stopped. He groaned and complained.

"You're such an evil yet sexy temptress, but I love that." He flipped us over so I was against the wall now and he had his body pressed against mine. I let out a soft moan which made his smile grow even bigger.

"Oh am I?" He kissed down my neck and was heading for my chest,

"Yes you are, but that's what I love. It's so damn sexy." He said in between kisses but when he got to my chest I stopped him. He looked upset I did but I just laughed.

"Not now _or_ here."

"Fine I'll do other stuff to you then." He gave me a devilicious smile and bent down to grab my leg, and hitched it onto his side. He took his other hand and moved it slowly up and down my thigh. And kissed my neck once again, I bit my lip to stop the soft moan. If I didn't he would keep going and start again with me.

"Is this better than?"

"It might be better but I have to stop you once again."

"Why now?" He still continued to kiss me though, but I heard annoyance in his voice.

"Because school will start in 5, people are coming-including teachers- and I need to talk to my sisters." He let my leg go and stepped away from me.

"Fine but people see this all the time and teachers don't even care anymore."

"Well _I_ don't need or want people to see my personal life then."

"Fine let's into class then."

"Okay." As we walked into class I 3 wayed called to my sisters.

"Hey how's it going?"

"Amazing Bella, I have 4 classes with Cody."

"I have _all_ my classes with Chace, how does that happen."

"I'm happy for you guys but have to tell you something big."

"Shoot."

"Go!"

"Okay the 3 guys from before Italy are the players of the school."

"No way!"

"Yes way, tell you more at lunch or some time after school, got to go now."

"K bye."

"Bye, have fun!" I hung up and mentally laughed at Alice and her enthusiasm. I turned to Jesse and we just talked about random stuff till we were rudely interrupted by Mike.

"Hey Bella, how was your summer?"

"Fine you?" I didn't want to talk to him but I had to be polite, right?

"Good, I was just wondering if you wanted to go at it again after class." He smiled and winked at me. I saw Jesse stiffen and glare at Mike. Eww!

"No and ewwwww! Oh and have you met my _boyfriend_."

"Step off now Mike." He growled and Mike backed away slowly, fear obvious in his eyes.

"Sorry Jesse have a good day." He walked back to his seat and slumped back.

"How did you do that?"

"Did I forget to mention I'm a popular jock? Captain of the basket ball team to be exact."

"You forget to tell me. So I'm going out with a popular jock?"

"Yah is that okay?"

"No it's not okay, I think it's fabulous." We started laughing and that's when the bell went. The last remanding students walked in followed by the teacher I assume.

"Good morning class. My name is Mr. Brown; I will be teaching you guys _all_ year." He laughed while everyone groaned in unison.

"Since it's the first day back there will be no homework and you guys can do whatever you want for the rest of class." I turned to Jesse right after he said that.

"What do you want to do now?"

"You can give me a kiss." I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"One small kiss but nothing more." I have him a quick kiss so he couldn't turn it into anything more. He started to pout and I just laughed at him.

"That wasn't even a kiss."

"Yes it was."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Ye-"He cut my off by placing a kiss on my lips but for longer this time. I pushed him off and turned back to the front.

"Bella don't be mad, it was just s hard to resist those luscious lips of yours." I bit my lip trying to hold in my laughter.

"I know you want to laugh, you always bite your lip when you trying not to." I turned back to him and stared deeply into his eyes.

"You know me so well. How?"

"Because I pay attention to you and your feelings. I like you a lot and I don't want to lose you for anything."

"Aww Jesse you're so sweet when you're like this."

"I'm touched that you think that." I laughed and put my hand on his knee. I then felt someone staring at us so I turned around and saw 4 girls looking at us. 3 of them had these jealous look on their faces when the other one as just curious. I heard the ugly blonde whisper to this girl with big curly hair, gossip girl defiantly. The blonde girl whispered it loud enough for me to hear though.

"Apparently she's with Jesse but why she's so plain and ugly. He should defiantly date someone like me. Hot, exotic, and all my other wonderful characteristics." This girl thinks _way _too much about herself, it's disgusting. I turned to Jesse and told him what she said and he just laughed. He said her name was Lauren I think. Anyways for the rest of class we continued to joke or just fool around but then the bell rang sooner than my liking. We were gathering our stuff up; actually Jesse was since he's the only one who had any. The girl Lauren came up and threw her arms around Jesse.

"Jesse I missed you so much. Where were you all summer, I didn't see you once." He pulled her off and put his arm around my waist.

"Lauren this is Bella, my _girlfriend._ And I was in Italy all summer with Bella, spending some quality time together." He said smugly and I just wanted to laugh so bad right there and then.

"Bella." She sneered, that where she's from and the other girls too.

"Oh Lauren, and your Jessica and your Brittney. Am I right?"

"Yah what's it to you?" The girl Jessica growled at me, jealous much?

"Oh it's just I remember seeing you 3 before I left and spent my summer in Italy. You were Edward's, Emmett's and Jasper's girlfriends. Sorry to hear they dumped your sorry asses. Its tough luck dating a player I guess." They glared at me but still stomped out of the room. Me and Jesse just laughed at their reaction and I then noticed the other girl there.

"Hi I'm Bella."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Angela." She was the prettiest girl I've seen so far at this school. She was tall, slim, long straight brown hair and these big round hazel eyes.

"So Angela what class do you have next?"

"Business, you?"

"Damn I got gym. But do you have 3rd Math or 5th Biology?"

"Actually I do, I have both of those classes. Well I better be going to class now, ill see you later. Bye Bella, Jesse." She smiled sweetly and walked off to her next class. Jesse and me also started to walk to gym.

"She seems really sweet."

"She really is she has a great personality."

"Seams so. Come on I have to talk to the coach so you're coming with me."

"Do you want to sit out for gym?"

"Of course, but it will never happen so no point in wishing."

"Are you sure?"

"What do you mean?" We reached the coach then and Jesse became all perky.

"Ahh there's my all-star I was wondering when you were going to show up."

"Well here I am coach, its good to see you. I was wondering if Bella could sit out for gym."

"Why is she hurt?" He looked curiously at me.

"No she's just a hot girl that doesn't play sports." My face tinted a pink shade when he said that. The coach just laughed at it though.

"Okay she can sit out all year only if she doesn't distract my all-star when season comes. Which will be coming soon, next week I think are try-outs?"

"Sounds fair enough coach. Thanks." Jesse smiled at me and I just laughed.

"All-star?"

"That's me and don't worry he's a cool teacher."

"I can tell."

"Well I got to get change see you in a bit." He kissed me and this time I slipped and turned it into a deep passionate kiss.

"Jesse, Bella stop right now and go to the office." I jumped back while Jesse and the coach just laughed.

"Don't worry I'm just messing with you kids."

"I thought he was serious."

"He's the best teacher here. See you in a bit." I went and sat on the bleachers. I watched everyone that walked into class and saw my favourite 4 people come in."

"Alice, Rose, Chace, Cody." I yelled to them and waved. They came over laughing at something the guys said.

"We all have this class?"

"I guess, you guys do."

"What do you mean you? Don't you have this class to?"

"I do but I get to sit here all class."

"What no-"

"Way! How?"

"Jesse talked to the coach who is cool and told him I don't play sports. But he said I cant sit out all year if I don't distract him when season comes."

"No fricken way!"

"So unfair." Me and the guys just laughed at them. But the guys stopped when they saw my sisters glare at them. That just made me laugh even harder and I fell of the bleacher. I was waiting for my body to hit the floor but instead two strong arms caught me.

"Thanks Jesse, I thought I was a goner there."

"No worries, whenever you fall down. Ill be right there to catch you."

"Aww Jesse you just get sweeter by the second, don't you?"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." I rolled my eyes and he just laughed. I pushed him away and sat back down on the bleacher.

"Go play some game for gym. Have fun." He ran off went to where everyone was sitting. The rest of gym, I fixed my hair, make-up, nails and whatever else I could. The bell finally rang and I had to head to math now. I waited for Jesse and when he came put, I took his hand and we walked to my class. We were there shorter than ever even though it was pretty far away. I guess talking to Jesse really does distract me from everything else.

"Bye Jesse, see you at lunch."

"Bye Bella." I kissed him on the check and headed into class. I spotted Angela and once she saw me, she waved me over to the empty seat beside her. I put my purse down on the table and sat into the seat.

"Hey Angela."

"Hey Bella, cute purse." I looked over to my purse and smiled.

"Thanks, if you like this you should come to my house, it's stacked. My sisters and me went to Italy for the whole summer so we went shopping like everyday and got some really fab clothes there. Actually do you want to come over after school?"

"Sure that would be great."

"Sounds like so much fun, oh and I have this fab shirt that would look stunning on you." She smiled and blushed from what I said.

"Sounds really nice can't wait. Oh I heard from Lauren who head somehow heard you have your own private beach?"

"Yah we could go swimming to."

"That would be tons of fun but I would have to go home and get changed."

"That's okay; I have one more spot in my car. I could drive you."

"That would be perfect considering I came to school with Lauren today." I laughed softly and she joined me. We talked the rest of class like we were old friends who haven't seen each other in years. I like Angela she doesn't seem like those girls she hangs out with, she actually has a personality. The bell rang and it was now time for lunch, I had invited Angela earlier to sit with me and she happily agreed. We headed to the lunch room and the way there she told me more about the school and the people here. We entered and I saw my sisters alone at a table, they waved me over but I just walked to the lunch line. Angela came with me and got a pizza for herself, while I got the same but got 2 extra slices and 3 cans of pop. We went over to the table and sat down. Rose and Alice each took a slice and pop for themselves.

"Thanks Bella."

"This is why I love you." We all started laughing at what Alice said.

"Funny Alice. Anyways this is Angela and Angela this is Rose and Alice. She's coming over after school."

"Hi Angela, it nice to meet you. And I'm so glad your coming over the house is

Dead silent." Alice huffed after her statement while Rose just waved.

"Why is your house so silent?"

"Oh our dad is never home, he always is on business trips."

"Oh that's so sad." We looked at each other and just bursted out laughing. Angela just looked confused about our reaction.

"Sorry Angela, its just Charlie is more of our money machine than a dad. Never could he act like a real dad to us. So it's not upsetting to us, at least."

"Oh okay." She smiled and I smiled back. I just remembered something important.

"Where are the boys?"

"Oh they got detention because they were fooling around in biology."

"Idiots."

"Rose don't be so cruel, even if they are idiots." We all laughed again but we interrupted by Lauren and her possy. The 3 of them glared at me, while Alice and Rose just looked confused.

"Hi Lauren, its good to see you again. Oh and don't glare so much, you don't want to get wrinkles now. Do you?" Her eyes narrowed even more and I think I heard her _growl. _Who growls?

"I just came over here to warn you?"

"Warn me about what?" I played innocently and I could till it pissed her off even more.

"Listen to me now, and listen good. Me, Jessica and Brittney own this school, so don't try anything to ruin our reputation. Because if you do try something, you will regret it. Got it?"

"Whatever, like I care of have the time to ruin your little stupid reputation."

"I'm just telling you, and also don't come near Edward, Jasper or Emmett. If I see you speaking, flirting or doing whatever with them, you will pay. So stop liking them." She glared.

"Are you dumb or something, I don't even LIKE Edward so why the hell would I talk to him. And second I have a boyfriend who I care about and who cares about me. So don't come over hear and telling me to back off your man, oh wait they aren't your man anymore because they dumped your sorry ass. I see why they did now, you girls are pathetic. Relying on guys all the time, like their the world. To let you know you shouldn't because they then think they have control over you and can do some awful stuff. So there's some advice to you and now walk back to you table with your stupid followers and leave me alone." I growled the last part and everyone was just staring at me in shock. They walked or more like stomped back to the table they were sitting at and I turned back to the others. I was still angry even thinking about what happens when you rely on a guy to much, such a stupid move, I cant believes I ever did.

"Bella, are you okay? I haven't seen you this mad in a long time."

"I think so I'm just going to relax a little before I do anything rash."

"Sounds good." Angela just stared n confusion and us, not following a single word.

"You don't know what the double meaning behind my word were, do you?"

"No, there was a double meaning? Is that why you got so mad."

"Yah it's just, I use to date this guy and I relied on him for everything. I never did anything on my own anymore; I just was being so stupid to rely on him. It was like without him I was lost; I didn't know what to do without him telling me what. And then when we were in deep- or at least I thought- he started to hit me. At first it was a few slaps on the face here and there but then it got more violent. After nearly two months into the relationship I had enough of him hitting me and calling me names. So I called the police and charged presses against him and also got a restrain order. I told my sisters after and they were so disappointed I didn't tell them sooner. I shouldn't have stayed in it but I was so helpless because I relied on him so much. From that day I haven't trusted anyone as easily as before and when someone does something or says something to me. I'm not going to take it from them." Angela's eyes were wide with surprise, and sadness, it was sad to see her like that.

"So that's the double meaning to your words and the hate was from what your old boyfriend did to you." I nodded my head while I stared at my pop can.

"Bella I'm so sorry, that's so sad it should have never happened to someone like you."

"Angela don't apologize, it wasn't your fault. It's done, so don't worry."

"Okay its just I can't believe it."

"I had trouble believing it too, but I do now. And could you not tell anyone this; I don't need people knowing about my personal life."

"I promise I wont, don't worry." I smiled and she smiled back to me. I looked at my cell and noticed the time.

"Well I'm going to head to biology now, see you later at Turbo."

"Yah, you okay though?"

"I'm fine now just a little anger still left in me, but I'm good. Bye."

"Ill comes with you too, since I have biology anyways. Bye Alice Rose." They waved and watched as we left the lunch room.

"Who's Turbo?" I stopped by one of the windows that faced the parking lot.

"See the yellow 911 Turbo porshe. Over there."

"Oh yah that's one nice car. So you call it Turbo for short?"

"Yah it's my favourite car and my next favourite is my blue Lotus in the garage at my house. Ill show you it later." She smiled and we continued walking.

"Sounds good. So how did you meet Jesse?"

"Actually we were in Cali for like a day before Charlie surprised us with a trip to Italy. We got this amazing hotel room which had 1 big room with 6 beds, 3 small bedrooms, 4 bathrooms and a living room. We also had a personal driver and it turns out Charlie hired Jesse, Chace and Cody as them. So it also turned out they were all staying in the same hotel room as us. We didn't want to fight over the rooms so we all stayed in the big room. And we became closer over time and started to date."

"Aww that sounds like such a cute way to meet."

"I think it was. So you have a boyfriend?"

"I wish but sadly I don't." She started to frown.

"Don't worry the right guy will come along soon." I smiled softly to her and she returned it with no problem. The bell rang and we took our seats in the 2nd last row. The teacher walked in with a messy Edward. Probably in some closet making out with some random girl, he probably didn't even know her name. He winked at me as he passed and I just gave him the finger. He laughed softly and sat down behind us. Class started but I just tuned the teacher out since I already learned all this stuff at my other school. I started to fix up my nails once again today when a note hit my arm. I opened it and it read…

Bella, it's nice to see you. You look good by the way. I'm sorry about the summer, it wasn't right for me to say anything like that. Will you forgive me please?

I borrowed a pen from Angela and wrote back to him.

_No and don't try anything with me._

I threw it back to him and went back to my nails. Moments later the same note hit my arm and I opened it once again.

Bella I'm not trying anything. I just want to be friends with you, nothing more. I know you have a boyfriend and I wouldn't want to ruin that for you. SO can we be friends at least.

He seemed sorry enough but I never did this before. But if I say we can be friends, I don't necessarily have to be nice to him, right? I wrote back to him.

_Fine friends, nothing more and there never will be because I don't date __players __and I like Jesse. You forgot to tell me you were a player, how could something like that slip your mind. Anyways I don't care; I never did and never will. We can be friends but that doesn't mean I'm going to be nice to you. And don't write back._

I folded it up and threw it to him and watched as he read it. When he was done he looked up and smiled to me. I just rolled my eyes and went back to my nails.

**A.N. I****won't be updating for a while and when I do it won't be as often because I have a lot of homework and stuff going on now so sorry! Also if you have any questions be free to ask them or any ideas, please tell me.**

**Love,**

**Topaz**


	19. Some of the past is told

The bell just rang and I was heading over to Turbo with Angela. When we just entered the parking lot, someone came up form behind me and they covered my eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Umm is it…. Seth?" The hands moved from my eyes and when I turned around Jesse looked so sad. So I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Jesse I was fooling around with you. You know you're the only one for me." I pulled back and looked into his eyes. He stared back at me with the same intensity and slowly leaned in. I also leaned in but stopped when our lips were just centimetres apart, I softly whispered to him.

"Not here, you can come over later and we can hang out." He groaned and I just laughed.

"Angela you ready to go now?"

"Yah anytime." I smiled to her and we reached Turbo in moments. Everyone else was already there waiting for us.

"About time Bella."

"I know what took so long?" I just laughed and went to the driver side. I started my car and the roof along with the windows down. Rose and Alice jumped into the back and I mean they literally jumped. Angela laughed and took the front seat, and once everyone was in, I backed out.

"Jesse come over tonight."

"What time?"

"I say around 7ish. Sound good?"

"Always." I winked at him and drove through the parking lot. But there was some line at the exit so I had to wait just to get out. Edward walked by with Jasper and Emmett. They all waved to us, Rose and Alice made a disgusted sound when I just did a slight annoyed wave. I turned on the radio and the song "Kiss Kiss by Chris Brown" came on. Me and my sisters screamed in joy and Angela just laughed at us. Rose reached forward and put the music on full blast. We started singing and that just caused more people to stare but what do we care. In my rear-view mirror I saw our boyfriends laughing at our reactions. The line finally moved and I sped out as fast as I could go. The roads home were empty so I was going 100 at least. And just as the song was finishing I pulled into the driveway.

"What did you think of my driving?"

"It was so much fun, the speed feels amazing." She smiled and we all started to laugh. The house came into view and I opened the garage when her laughter stopped.

"This is your house?"

"Yah you like it?" Rose looked over curiously to see her reaction.

"Who wouldn't?" We all started laughing and got out of the car once I was in the garage actually everyone else got out. I put the windows and roof back up and shut Turbo off. Before I got of the car I took my shoes off, grabbed my stuff and headed out. I locked Turbo and headed inside with everyone else. Angela gasped and her eyes were so wide.

"This is beautiful."

"I guess it is. You want to come to my room?"

"Sure." We all went upstairs and straight to my room. Rose sat on the couch, Alice on the floor and Angela sat on the bed. I went into my closet and searched for the shirt I told her about. I grabbed it and went back out to her.

"This is the shirt I told you about."

"It's gorgeous, I can't take it." I just sighed while my sisters snickered. I pulled Angela to the bathroom, handed her the shirt and close the door. I ran over to my bed and jumped into it.

"How was school for you guys?"

"It was fun; Chace was so good to me all day long."

"Same, I met a lot of new people and Cody was so sweet."

"That's sounds good and by the way Jesse is coming over at 7."

"Okay same thing with us." We all laughed and then heard the door open and when I turned to look I saw one gorgeous Angela.

"Angela you have to take it."

"It looks amazing on you." Alice exclaimed in her hyper voice.

"I have to agree with them, you look absolutely stunning." My sisters nodded their heads in agreement and Angela just smiled.

"Are you sure? The price is $300 in American and I could never pay you back for this."

"Angela you're keeping it and who said you paying. I'm not going to give you a top and make you pay for it. It's free so take it, you know you want to." We all laughed and she went back to the bathroom to get changed. She came back out and sat on the bed with me.

"So Angela give us the news on the school."

"Yah all the juicy details." Angela laughed but still started.

"Well you guys already met Lauren, Jessica and Brittney and you already know how much they think of themselves. Well their like the queen bees of the school, no one messes with them or gets in their way or worse steal their man. They will ruin your life if you do anything I just said that's why I hung out with them. To stay on their good sides."

"She doesn't seem that bad."

"She can be, she was so jealous of you 3 today, it was so funny watching her."

"Why?" Why is Alice asking she already knows the answer.

"Well you guys come to school in an expensive car with expensive clothes and look gorgeous. And you 3 already have popular boyfriends there and get all the attention of the players. All guys were talking about you 3 today, what's not to be jealous of. Ill will admit I was even a little jealous of you guys." She looked down a little embarrassed and I just laughed. She looked back up confused and even more embarrassed since I laughed.

"No Angela I'm not laughing at you. It's just you the most gorgeous girl there, you shouldn't be jealous. If anything they should be jealous of you."

"You're just saying that."

"No really, you don't see yourself clearly." Alice piped in.

"You're so gorgeous, I love your look." Rose continued after and I could tell she wasn't lying about what she said.

"Thanks then." We smiled to her and she smiled back.

"Don't worry about it. I have one more question though and I need to know." Rose and Alice looked my way confused but Angela looked like she knew what I was going to ask.

"Sure what is it?"

"Can you tell me more about the players. I got a much different impression when I first met them."

"That's the same with everyone, they think their so sweet but really their just using you until a new girl comes along. They've been like that since the first day of high school, when all the girls were hitting on them. I think they've dated nearly all the girls in the school. But the thing is the girls know their players yet they still want to date them but who wouldn't their hot, rich, popular, jocks and I think that's it." We all started laughing at what she said at the end.

"That's funny."

"It may be but it's the truth. And also… actually never mind."

"What were you going to say?" Alice questioned curiously.

"It's just today, they look at you 3 different. Not like they stare at normal girl they see, it's something different."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, it's just they stare at you with respect and sadness or something like that."

"Really?" Rose questioned and Alice just had to join in too.

"Seriously?"

"Yah, I don't know how to really explain it though."

"Oh well who cares, lets forget guys. I want to head to the beach and go swimming.

"Yah private or public? I say private."

"Private."

"Private, I don't want to see Lauren right now."

"I laughed and went to my closet; I grabbed my res swim suit the one I bought before I left for Italy. I got changed, put some heels on and went back to my sisters and Angela.

"Angela I totally forgot to go to your house. Do you want to go now quickly?"

"Yah I can drop my bag off then."

"Sounds good. Be back soon girlies." I left my room and went downstairs to the garage with Angela. She walked over to Turbo but I steered her over to Lotus instead.

"This is my other car. The Lotus."

"This is one sexy car." We both got in laughing a little more than we should have. The new leather of my car felt amazing my body, I saw still only wearing my swim suit. I made it to her house in minutes and was now waiting till she came back out. She came back out wearing her swimsuit along with short shorts and a tube top.

"That's such a hot outfit." She got in and smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled and then sped off to the house. The whole ride we talked about the malls here and what they have in it and also some stores she really liked. Once I parked the lotus, I could already hear the music blasting from the beach. I showed Angela the way to the beach and saw my sisters there chatting away.

"Hey girls." I exclaimed while Angela just waved.

"Hey were planning to go shopping soon. Sound good?" Alice and her shopping, figures.

"Yah sounds fine with me." I sat down on the sand and relaxed back onto my back. I had my sunglasses over my eyes so the bright sun just warmed up my skin. We all just talked and talked about out lives. We joked and laughed more than ever while we talked the sun started to set and Angela looked sad.

"Well, I've had tons of fun but I have to go home now. I wish I didn't but I have to."

"Oh we can do this another day again. Do you want me to drive you?" Rose offered her.

"If it's not to much trouble." Rose laughed and got up along with Angela.

"No its not, come on."

"Bye Bella, Alice."

"Bye Angela."

"See you tomorrow." Alice exclaimed and waved quickly. Angela and Rose talked as they made their way to the garage and when far enough Alice turned to me.

"Bella what's going on with you and Edward?"

"Oh nothing, why?"

'Well instead of glaring or something you waved back to him."

"Oh it's just in biology, something happened." I told her everything from when he walked in to after class. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung a little when I finished.

"Bella you… you forgave… him?"

"Yah sort of, I don't understand why though."

"I don't believe this. You never forgave anyone."

"I know I don't understand why I said yes. I just had this voice telling me to and I did. Oh no what did I do? I totally screwed up." I put my head in my hands while Alice patted my back.

"It might not be too bad. If something happens tell right away and we'll do something about it." This just made me laugh, little Alice screamed at a 6 foot guy. She joined me then I heard my name, it sounded a lot like Jesse.

"Well I must go; my boy is here to see moi. So I'm off, you okay here alone?"

"Yah go on. Cody will be here soon anyway, were going swimming. If he comes to the door just tell him the way here, will you? Please."

"No Alice I'm going to leave him on the street. Of course ill show the way there and till him you're in a sexy bikini. Sound good?" She laughed and pushed me to the house. I went to the garage and saw Jesse with his back towards me. So I ran up and jumped into his back.

"Hey Jesse!" He laughed, pulled me around to face him. My legs were still wrapped around his waist, arms around his neck and just staring deeply into his eyes.

"Hello Bella." He kissed me but stopped knowing I didn't want to be pushed.

"Going to show me your house?"

"If you carry me?"

"Fine let's go." He walked through the garage and to the door. When he walked in he let out a low whistle.

"Like it?"

"This house is really nice."

"Sure it is, come see my room." He laughed and looked at me with his eyebrows raised. I slapped him playfully and started to laugh.

"Don't get ideas mister." He rolled his eyes and walked up the stairs. I directed him to my room and when he opened the door, his jaw dropped. I jumped off him, skipped to my bed and jumped onto it. Jesse was still left in the doorway, standing in awe still.

"Do you like my room?"

"Do I like it, I love it. It's so big and spacious. It's like your own mini apartment." I laughed and patted the bed for him to sit. He came and sat down with me. We talked for awhile but then it became silent. I turned my back to him and lay under the covers. Jesse crawled in under too and draped his arm over my stomach.

"Is this okay Bella? Or too much?"

"Its fine, don't worry." A silence came over us and you could only hear our breathing. I was having an internal battle with myself, if I should ask. I turned and faced him, he looked curiously at me.

"Jesse, I need you to be totally honest with me. Okay?"

"Anything."

"Why do you hate Edward so much?" I saw fear, sadness and anger flash in his eyes.

"Jesse are you okay? Why are you sad or scared?"

"Bella I don't like Edward because he used every girl he sees. HE doesn't see the after math of what he did; he doesn't see all the hearts he broke. He has no respect for girls and I can't stand that. I use to be best friends with him but then he turned into what he is now. And I could never be friends with someone like that. I know that's not the real Edward, it's the one his friends know and help create. I always get sad or angry thinking about how we use to be so close, how something like this ruined our friendship. And I just don't want to lose you to him, every girlfriend I had, I lost to him. I don't want that to happen with us. Please don't let it happen." He pleaded with me and I could see the sadness evident in his eyes. How could anyone leave someone like Jesse.

"Jesse I won't leave you for him like those other girls, I'm not like that. I could never do that to someone as sweet as you; you mean so much to me. So don't worry about it." I said this while staring deeply into his eyes, when I finished I gave him a gentle kiss. He kissed back and we continued but it was a tender moment. I pulled back after a bit and sighed in contentment. I fell into a deep sleep in Jesse strong, warm arms. I felt safe for once in a long time. I was half asleep when I heard my door open.

"Hey Jesse is Bella asleep?"

"Yah, I'm going to head home now to."

"Okay." Jesse got up, kissed me on the cheek and left. That's all I remember and then I fell back into my deep dark sleep.

**A.N. I'm so sorry it was sort of a long wait and its even longer for Secrets to be told sooner or later but I've been really busy and for some reason I have just been writing California. Anyways ill try to update it this week or as soon as I can. Sorry. Anyways please review and ill update when I can, thanks!**

**Love,**

**Topaz**


	20. Always think about what they say

I woke up the next morning in my swim suit. I guess I forgot to change after getting back inside. I hope Jesse isn't upset I fell asleep on him, that wouldn't be too good. I got up and went to my closet; I picked out a pair of jeans with a top and went to my bathroom. I took a quick shower and got dressed quickly. I put my hair in a high ponytail and then went to the other bathroom. I applied my make up quickly and went downstairs. There was a note on the table.

_Bella,_

_Sorry we didn't stay but we wanted to let you sleep a little longer and we left early to see our boys. So make sure not to be late and take the Lotus today since you don't have to drive anyone. Love you and remember don't be late. I'm going to guess you will have 7 minutes to get to school as you read this._

_Love, Rose and Alice_

_(I guessed the time so hurry up or you'll be late, you have 6 minutes now! –Alice)_

Sometimes I really wonder if Alice can see the future, cause right now I did only have 6 minutes till school started, damn. I ran out while grabbing my keys and purse and to the Lotus. I hopped in and sped down to the school, I got there with 3 minutes to spare. I parked in the closet one I saw and jumped out. I got quickly out of my car which caused everything in my purse to fall out since I was too lazy to zip it up. I bend down to pick it up but saw another hand helping. I looked up and saw these bright green eyes staring at mine. It was Edward and he was a little to close to me for comfort. I looked back down and started putting everything else back in my purse. Once I was done I stood up and locked my car. I looked back and saw Edward staring at me, I was about to say something when I knew I shouldn't. I mumbled a quick thank you without looking at him and walked off to my class. As I walked to class the bell rang, telling me class was starting. I got into my class and found that the teacher wasn't there yet and either was Jesse. I sat down at my seat and decided to text Jesse.

**Hey Jesse! I was just wondering where you are since your not sitting beside me in class. I hope your okay and nothings wrong. Text back soon please.**

**XOXOX**

I put my phone on vibrate so I could still text when the teacher was speaking. The teacher was going on and on about stuff I already learned so I just tuned him out. I felt my phone vibrate and quickly looked at the text.

Hey Bella. Sorry I didn't tell you before but me and the guys had to visit our old friend. He said this was his only day he was going to be here so we couldn't pass up the offer. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you before it all happened last night and I knew you were asleep so I didn't want to wake you. So how's class going over there?

**Class is so boring here; I learned everything he's talking about. Its okay that you didn't tell me but I'm glad you told me now, anyways ill call you later cause I think the teachers catching on. Got to go, bye**

**XOXOX**

I closed my phone and put it back into my purse. I watched the clock tick second by second and waited till the bell rang. After what felt like forever the bell finally rang and I quickly ran out of there. I went over to my locker and grabbed my book for next class. As I slammed my locker shut I saw someone walking up to me. It was Mike, disgusting.

"Hey Bella, where's Jesse?"

"Oh hi Mike, he's not at school today."

"Oh well that's good."

"Why is that good?" I asked with disgust and confusion clear in my voice. He stepped closer to me and I stepped back but that only pushed me against the lockers.

"Well I was thinking we could give it another shot."

"Uh I don't cheat on my boyfriends so how about no."

"Oh come one Jesse won't find out, he's not here remember." He stepped closer and was leaning into kiss me. I looked around to see if I could push him off but that was not even worth a try, I'm dead. The next thing I knew Mike was on the other side of the hallway and rubbing his cheek. Edward was standing in front of me and he had this murderous look on his face.

"Mike leave right now and don't try anything like that again." Edward growled and Mike walked/ran away still rubbing his cheek. Edward turned to me and looked upset this time.

"Bella are you okay, did he hurt you?"

"Edward I'm fine, you came at the right time. Thanks for that by the way. But I should be going I have to get to class." He looked even more upset when I said I had to get to class.

"Okay and just stay away from Mike. He will try anything and stop at nothing to get with you." I shuddered and made a disgusted sound.

"Great and I guess ill see you later." I smiled a bit and walked off to my next class. This morning is so weird so far cant wait to see what happens next. The rest of my morning classes flew by and it did turn out that all the guys were gone but we didn't let that bring our mood down. When it was lunch we chatted the whole way and when we got to the cafeteria we ordered our food. We sat at our table and started talking again.

"So it's a Friday, what are we doing tonight?"

"Hmm I was thinking we should go clubbing, without the guys. Have a girl's night out."

"That sounds perfect, are you in Angela?"

"I'm up for anything, but I don't think I have an outfit."

"No you do, the top from Italy would be perfect with some skinny jeans or something."

"That's sounds like such a cute outfit, you should totally do that." She smiled and laughed.

"I think I will."

"So the plan is to meet at our house, and leave what time?"

"I say around… 10?" Alice asked curiously.

"That sounds perfect but what club?" We all turned to Angela since she's the only one who really knew the area.

"Umm well I don't really go clubbing so I don't know any good ones."

"I could help you with that." Edward walked by with Emmett and Jasper and I assumed he heard our plans.

"Go back to your _girlfriends."_ Rose growled and Alice helped her glare. Emmett and Jasper looked uncomfortable while Edward was just smiling.

"Fine Edward what do you know of that's close and really nice."

"Well there's this place about 20 minutes from here and it's the hit place where celebrities hang out to."

"Okay what's it called?"

"Blurr."

"Blurr?"

"Yah Blurr, it's the best club in town."

"Sounds good, how much to get in."

"Oh no price for you girls, you just go to the front of the line. Look sexy and they let you in but if you're as beautiful as you guys you don't have to look sexy." He smiled at the end of his statement.

"Whatever Edward, thanks for the help. Well we got to talk now so can you leave?"

"Sure, see you around." I rolled my eyes and he just laughed. Alice and Rose looked at me surprised I was even looking at him, but I just shook off their looks and continued.

"So are we going to this Blurr club?"

"Ya, but I will never get in for free."

"Angela come on, stop saying you're not pretty. You're gorgeous and I don't understand why you don't see yourself clearly." She rolled her eyes but still smiled.

"Okay, ill stop saying stuff like that." I laughed and Rose and Alice joined me. We continued to plan our plans for tonight and when we just finished the bell rang. I said my goodbyes to them, since Angela was going over the fine details with them, I left to class. Class went by in a blur but throughout the whole time I felt someone staring at me. I knew it was Edward so there was no point in looking back to him, to show I knew he was there. I walked out of class and to the Lotus and when I saw my car I also saw people crowding around it. This is perfect, now it will take forever to get out. I waved to my sisters and Angela and then walked over to my car. No one noticed me so I pushed my way through. They looked at me like I was crazy for pushing them but I just glared. Once I got to my door I let it scan my eye, since I forgot my keys for being in such a rush today. I heard the click and opened the door but turned to everyone. Their eyes were wide, knowing it was my car.

"Okay I need to leave now so if you can all leave or move out the way that would be great." I got in my car and when I started to back up people moved away from me. I pulled out of the parking spot and sped out of parking lot and to my house. I was there in moments, before everyone else and it would be nice to look for my clothes in peace. I parked my car in the garage and headed straight up to my sanctuary. Once in my room I took out my cell. I should probably call Jesse, I told him I would so I will. I dialled his number and he picked up on the 2nd ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jesse."

"Oh hey Bella, what's new?"

"Nothing just got back from school."

"Oh well was it fun today?"

"No, with out you there I was lonely and Mike tried kissing me today. He was pretty close but then Edward pulled him off me, so I was good. I wanted to tell you so you wouldn't find out and think something else." He laughed at what I said.

"Don't worry I wont be mad at you, but for Mike that's a different case." I laughed with him this time.

"So how was the day with your friend?"

"Oh it's been so much fun, but I've been missing you the whole time."

"Aww Jesse that's so sweet I wish I could see you tonight."

"Why won't you be able to see me?"

"Cause I'm going clubbing with my sisters and Angela."

"Oh, with out me?"

"Well yah, its girls night out. Don't worry we'll go another time soon."

"Sounds good, I got to go now but I want you to have a good time tonight."

"I will and you have fun too."

"Okay, see you soon. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up with a smile on my face and went into my closet. I found this cute red dress in my closet; it was a halter tie dress with a sort of low v-neck. The bottom went to about my mid-thigh and it was frilly at the bottom. It was sort of like a ballerina tutu at the bottom but not so frilly. It was sexy yet innocent at the same time. I brought it with me over to my bathroom and hanged it up on the hook in there. I took a really long shower, just to relax my muscles and it was doing what I wanted it to. I got out after an hour shower and looked into the mirror. I threw on my robe and then began to blow dry my hair. After that was done, I worked on make it perfectly straight. Then that was done so I moved on to my make up, I took it out from under the sink in my bathroom and looked over it. We all had our own special very expensive make up which we only use on special occasions or when we really want to dress up and tonight I really want to dress up. I finished my make up after taking my time and when I looked at the clock I started to laugh. It was already 9 and I've been getting ready all day. I didn't think I took that long. After I stopped laughing I put my dress on, went back to my closet and got a pair of random black heels and went to find my sisters. I went to Rose's room and found her putting the last touch on her make up.

"Hey Rose, you look nice tonight."

"Thanks Bella, you too. I like that dress."

"Me too." We both laughed and went over to Alice.

"Alice you in here?" There was no answer so we walked in her room and didn't see her.

"Alice if you're in here, answer us now." Rose called out to Alice but still no answer. We walked into the bathroom and found her doing her hair while listening to her iPod. Probably put up full blast again. I walked in and pulled the ear phones out of her ear, she turned around and smiled.

"Hey, you guys look nice."

"Thanks, so you nearly ready?"

"Yah just got to finish my hair and then we can go pick Angela up and then head to the club."

"Okay I'm down stairs waiting." I walked out of the room with Rose and then remembered something.

"Whose car are we taking?"

"Umm I don't know."

"Me too, but if were going to drink lets take a limo and look all flashy."

"That's sounds great, ill call them and Rose help Alice finish up." She laughed and I went downstairs. I pulled out the phone book and found a limp service, and quickly dialled their number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I was wondering if I could get a limo for tonight."

"Uh sure, what type do you want?"

"I would prefer a stretch SUV limo."

"We have one here, what is your name?"

"Bella Swan."

"What time will you like it?"

"9:15."

"Okay and where is your house?" I gave her my address and hung up after.

"Rose, Alice, limo will be here in 5 minutes. Oh and I got a stretch SUV because I know how much you guys like those ones." I heard them scream probably happy. I sat on the couch waiting till the limo came. Once I saw it outside, they both came downstairs.

"You guys ready?"

"Yah lets go pick up Angela." We went into the limo and told them where to go. Once we got Angela we then told the driver to go to club Blurr and park out front to drop us off. Once we got to Blurr, we all smiled excited that were going to have fun tonight. I hope it's the best girl's night out here in California.

**A.N. There it is! ****I have a new poll on my profile so please vote on it! It's SUPER important!!!! Anyways hope you like it and please vote and review!**

**Love,**

**Topaz**


	21. Anger rises while Depression sinks

The line looked like it was 4 hours long; I am so not waiting in that.

"Guys I'm not waiting in that, lets see what the bouncers say about us."

"Yah, I don't want to wait in that either." We all headed to the bouncers and once they saw us they looked us up and down. I shivered but still walked up to them.

"Hello beautifuls."

"Hey there, we were wondering if we really have to wait in that horribly long line." I used my innocent act, it always worked. The others were just looking seductive while I talked to them.

"Uh we really shouldn't, but…"

"Please." I widened my eyes and pouted my lips and I could already tell he was caving.

"Okay you guys can go in but don't let anyone know I let you in."

"I won't and thanks." I winked and walked into the club with the others following. The club was crowded with people, lights flashing and the music blasting. There was a VIP area where I assume all the famous people are. We walked over to the bar first to order some drinks before dancing. I ordered a drink and was about to pay when a hand slipped in front and paid for me. I looked up and saw this really cute guy; he had dirty blonde hair with these striking blue eyes.

"Thanks."

"Don't worry about it, just wanted a way to talk to you."

"Oh and why would that be?"

"Because you look beautiful and I couldn't think of a way to talk to you." He smiled shyly and I just giggled.

"Oh thank you but you shouldn't have worried about talking to me. Anyways I'm Bella and you are?"

"I'm Travis; it's nice to meet you Bella."

"So how can I repay you for this drink?"

"How about a dance?"

"That would be fun. Come one." I smiled and dragged him over to the floor. We started to dance and we were dancing really close but I didn't think anything of it. When the song ended a new one came on and we danced again. We were dancing a long time till I started to feel guilty. I pulled away from Travis he looked at me curiously.

"I… I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry but I have a boyfriend and now I'm just feeling guilty about all this." He looked hurt but still smiled.

"Its okay I understand but I'm glad I at least met you. Can I have your number, friend related?"

"Of course, as friends." We traded numbers and I walked off to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw that my hair was a little messed up and that was about it. I called Alice first and she answered in a few minutes.

"Hello?"

"Hey Alice meet me in the bathroom. Are you with anyone?"

"Yah I'm with Angela be there in a sec."

"Okay bye." It was hard to hear her over the music but I was still able to. I called Rose next and told her to meet me here also. They were here in moments and we all started to talk.

"Guys its already 2 in the morning, do you want to leave now?"

"Yah I'm getting pretty tired." Alice said while yawning.

"Rose?"

"Yah same, I call the limo company right now." She walked off to the other side of the bathroom and called the company.

"Angela, you want to sleep over tonight?"

"Sure that would be fun."

"Okay so limo's outside in 5, let's go." We all went out of the bathroom and started heading to the door when Rose stopped in her tracks. We all looked over curiously and I saw her eyes wide, tearing up and she was shaking slightly. I followed her gaze and saw Chace with some random girl grinding up him and he was enjoying it. He turned the girl around and started to make out with her. Everyone was looking over and that's when I heard Alice gasp beside me. I looked over and she also had tears in her eyes. I looked over to where she was looking and saw Cody there in the corner making out with some random girl too. How could they do this to my sisters? Before I could stop Rose she walked up to Chace while Alice walked up to Cody. Rose reached Chace first and when she did she pulled the girl off him and slapped him hard across the face. He looked at who slapped him and his eyes went wide.

RPOV:

I slapped him hard across his face and when he looked to who slapped him his eyes went wide. I felt the tears falling down my face slowly one by one.

"Ro…Rose?"

"You… how could you do this to me?" I stuttered out.

"Rose it's not what it looks like. I swear."

"Save it Chace, I saw her grinding on you and then you turned her around and started making out with her. Got to hell you ass." I slapped him once more and walked off to where Bella and Angela were. Apparently Cody was making out with some girl in a corner. How could Chace do this to me, I though he cared about me. It was all lies; if he actually did care he wouldn't have done this to me. I told the others I would be in the limo and Angela agreed to come with me while Bella stayed behind waiting for Alice. I walked out with Angela and saw the limo. We got in and I let myself go, I cried while Angela just sat there trying to sooth me.

APOV:

I walked up to Cody and just stood there waiting to see if he would notice me. When the girl went down to kiss his neck he finally looked behind her and saw me. He pulled the girl off of him and came up to me. He grabbed my wrists and tried to look innocent.

"Cody what the hell was that about?"

"It was nothing, it meant nothing." I pushed him away and stepped back from him.

"Cody that wasn't just nothing. You were making out with her, I was standing right here and you didn't even notice. I'm done with you. Its over, I can't be with someone who is dating me but then lies about where he is and goes to a club and makes out with a random girl right in front of me. I can't be with you anymore, I can't believe you." I ran off to Bella but I still heard him calling to me. Bella grabbed my wrist and we ran out of the club and straight to the limo. How could Cody do this to me, he said he never met someone like me before and that he couldn't live without me but that was lies. Just like every other guy in my life, they always tell me something it's always lies, they never mean them. Once in the limo I lay down in the seat and cried silently.

BPOV:

Rose and Alice were both crying in the limo, I was trying to sooth Alice while Angela was trying to sooth Rose.

"Bella, why did he turn out like the other guys in my life? Why did he do this to me?"

"Alice he's not worth your tears if he treated you like that. SO please stop crying over him and think of something else. Alice if he did that to you he's not the right guy for you then, you have to understand that."

"I guess but what will happen at school, were going to be seeing them and I have my classes with him."

"Don't worry we'll fix that tomorrow or think of something at least tomorrow."

"Thanks Bella but what about you and Jesse?"

"What do you mean Alice?" I looked over at her confused and watched the tears slip down her face silently.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen. It shouldn't happen you guys are perfect together, oh no it's all my fault." I grabbed Alice shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

"Alice what are you talking about, nothing your fault. And what does this have to do with me and Jesse?"

"Cause of what happened with me and Rose, you and Jesse are going to fight all the time and then in the end break up."

"Alice what gives you the idea that me and Jesse will start fighting over this?"

"I just know it." When the words came out of her mouth, I froze. When Alice says she knows it about something it always comes true.

"No, you have to be wrong this time. We wont break up we care about each other to much. Are you sure you're not getting this wrong."

"I'm so sorry Bella, I know how much you care about him and how he cares a lot about you." We arrived home and everyone went inside while I paid for the limo. I walked inside and dragged myself up to my room, the others were all sleeping in the master bedroom but I just wanted to get away. I grabbed one of my suitcases, and went to my closet. I through a bunch of random clothes into my suitcase and went into the bathroom, and grabbed any hair supplies I had in there. I took the secret way to the master bathroom that no one knew about except me. I grabbed random make up and went back to my room. I zipped up my suitcase, grabbed a few pair of shoes, threw it in a bag and went to the garage. I threw everything into the Lotus and sped off towards some hotel near home but yet far enough. I reached some hotel and checked in, in moments. I was now lying on the bed in the room I rented in and my phone hasn't gone off yet. I called down to the front desk.

"Hello?"

"Hi I was wondering if I could get some extra pillows and if possible some ice cream??"

"Sure, what type of ice cream?"

"Umm vanilla please and how big are the tubs?"

"Enough for like one person to eat."

"Okay so bring like 5 pillows and 5 ice creams up please."

"Okay it will be there soon."

"Thank you." I hung up and turned the radio on to some random station. I danced around the room, just letting lose to calm myself down. There was a knock on the door and I went to get it. It was Travis.

"Bella?"

"Travis, what are you doing here?"

"I work here I started my shift at 1."

"No way."

"Yah, what are you doing here?"

"Having some problems with a lot of stuff."

"DO you want to talk?"

"Can you talk with me or do you have to work?"

"I can talk with you, they won't really notice." I smiled and laughed slightly. I let him in and he dropped the pillows on the bed while I put 3 ice creams away and went over to the bed. I handed him an ice cream and flopped onto the bed.

"So Bella what's happening with you?"

"Well when we were about to leave the club, my sisters saw their boyfriends making out with some girls. So they were obviously upset by it and their boyfriends are really close with my boyfriend. And my sister when she had this feeling and says she just knows its going to happen. She said were going to start fighting over this and eventually break up. And I don't want that to happen because I really care about him and I know he cares about me too." I huffed at the end of my rant and Travis looked shocked.

"If you guys care so much about each other why would you break up?"

"I don't know and I don't want it to happen either."

"Bella, if it's meant to happen then its meant to happen. You have to let things happen and if you don't like how it turns out you just have to ignore and move on with your life. Even if you don't want to you just might have to. It's not something you can control in life, so you have to just learn to accept it. Even if you don't want to." He looked down, it looked as almost he was about to cry. I didn't miss the double meaning behind the words.

"Travis this isn't about me anymore is it; I know there's a double meaning being your words. What else are you talking about, you can tell me." Travis then launched into his story about how he lost his parents, a sister and a brother. Apparently they died in a fire while he was on vacation visiting old friends with his other brother and sister in Forks, Washington visiting some old friends. The fire was known as an accident but they never knew how it started. At the end he had tears silently falling down his cheeks and so did I. I hugged him out of no where and tried to sooth him.

"Travis I'm so sorry, here I am thinking my life is horrible and you... lost so much yet you find a way to be strong enough to get through the day. I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Its okay Bella, you didn't know. You just have to not take stuff for gratitude in life and if something bad happens you have to move on. You can't live in the past. I know my parents and my little sis Destiny wouldn't have wanted me to stop living life. If anything they would have wanted me to live like no tomorrow but still never forget them. I will never forget them but I still try to live my life as much as possible just for them."

"Travis your right, I might not have known them but for you to sad is horrible. When I met you the first think I saw was those striking blue eyes, which were filled with joy yet a bit of sadness in them. You're meant to be happy not depressed. I haven't known you long but from the time I have known you it hurts me to see you sad."

"I don't know why but I feel like I've known you forever or at least seen you some where before."

"Same but lets forget about anything depressing right now and let's have fun. But first I need to call my sisters."

"Okay." I dialled home and they picked up the first ring. I was on speaker phone so I put them on speaker.

"Bella?!?!?!"

"Hey guys."

"Where the hell did you go? Are you stupid, it's the middle of the night something could have happened."

"Rose calm down I'm fine, I'm with a friend."

"Who?"

"I met him tonight but he was working on the hotel I'm staying at so he's staying with me."

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!" I started laughing and so did Travis.

"Travis can hear you, your on speaker."

"Oh, hi Travis?"

"Hi don't worry I'm not going to hurt Bella."

"Oh okay good, just scared me a little when she said she was with a friend she met tonight." He started to laugh.

"No worries I'm not like that, I could never do something like that to another family."

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

"Anyways I'm calling to say ill be back home Monday. I don't want to deal with anything right now; I have to think before I see Jesse."

"He's been calling here and he's going crazy. He's worried about you Bella. He found out what Chace and Cody did and he seemed really angry, we told him about what how you were worried this would affect you two. He's been driving around looking for a sign where you are. Give him a call already and don't call tonight anymore or our cells. Call Angie since were shutting all phones down here, the guys keep calling and we don't want to talk to them. Well we should let you be alone to think. We love you Bella. Bye."

"Love you too and ill call him. Night." I hung up and turned to Travis, he was smiling.

"Your sisters sound like fun. How many do you have?"

"Two, Rosalie and Alice. Angela is our friend. Here a pic of all of us." I pulled out a pic we took at the mall one day, and showed him everyone.

"You all look so different."

"Yah well my mom died when I was younger, Rose and Alice also lost both parents so my dad adopted them. But my dads always on business trips so he's not really like a dad to us either."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Its okay I didn't know my mom and I'm not close with my dad either. Rose can't really remember her parents and Alice doesn't really either."

"Oh."

"Yah now I have to call Jesse." I dialled his number and his picked up before the first ring even finished.

"Bella!?!?!?!?!"

"Hi Jesse."

"Are you okay where are you?"

"Jesse I'm fine, and I'm staying at a hotel till Monday. I need some time to think about things."

"Bella, what's there to think about? I won't let anything come between us."

"Jesse I know you won't but I need to do this."

"Okay but please be safe. Can I see you tomorrow so we can talk?"

"Yah lets meet at the park by the school at 2. Okay?"

"Yah ill see you tomorrow then."

"Okay night."

"Bella..."

"Yah?"

"Never mind, night." **(Can anyone guess what Jesse was about to say??? Lol ;) )**

I hung up and was about to turn my phone off when it started to ring. I picked it up without looking at the number.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

"Yah who is this?"

"It's Edward."

"Hi Edward, why are you calling me so late."

"I heard you were gone and I wanted to see if you were okay?"

"I'm fine."

"That's good."

"Umm I got to go now, ill see you Monday at school."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." I hung up and shut my phone off that was a really weird conversation with him.

For the rest of the night, I and Travis talked about our lives and school. Travis left around since his shift ended and said he would call around 3 to see how things went for me. I hugged him goodbye and watched as he walked down the hall. I'm really glad I met you Travis; he helped me through a lot tonight. Now I just have to think of what I'm going to do about me and Jesse.

**A.N. there it is! What does everyone think is going to happen tomorrow when she meets Jesse? Also I know chap was sad and random but I had to make it happen sooner or later, right? Anyways just remember everyone gets a happy ending and I'm also really sorry for the late update:( **

**Love,**

**Topaz**


	22. not everything ends how you want it to

My eyes slid open slowly and the memories of last night flashed into my mind. Why did that to happen? How can one night ruin everything for you? I headed over to the bathroom to get ready for later. After my shower, I got dressed in to some simple jean shorts and tank top. I put my make up on a put my hair into a high ponytail. It was already 11 by the time I as finished getting myself ready. I called down to the front lobby.

"Hello Carrie speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hi Carrie, I was wondering if I could get breakfast delivered up here?"

"As always, what would you like to eat this morning?"

"Uh… sushi!" I exclaimed and her laugh but she composed herself.

"Sure it ill be there in a few moments."

"Thanks so much." I hung up and watched TV till my food came. I couldn't even watch the show, my mind kept drifting to my meeting later today with Jesse. My food came in moments, and it was an assortment of all types. I ate slowly and by the time I was done, I had to leave. I packed all my stuff up, checked out and was now on my way to the park. It was 3:10 by the time I pulled up. Jesse was already here, sitting on a bench over looking the ocean. He looks really nervous today, I don't want to fight him though. I walked over and sat beside him and he quickly looked over at me but then back to the ocean.

"Hi Jesse."

"Hi Bella. How are you?" He was trying so hard not to let his emotions show.

"I'm okay I guess, what about you?"

"Well this girl I really like will probably be breaking up with me today because of someone else's relationship."

"Jesse I want to say it's not true but I cant because I don't know what will happen today." When I said that he winced slightly.

"I understand I guess." I hugged Jesse tightly and he responded back.

"Whatever happens today I want to know that we can be friends after all this."

"Of course Bella, I ant you in my life anyways possible." He kissed my head and sighed.

"So where does this leave us?"

"I don't know but I do know were just going to fight over stuff now because of what happened with the others. And I don't want to fight with you."

"True but that would mean breaking up." I didn't miss the shakiness in his voice.

"I guess so. I'm going to miss you as my boy." He laughed slightly and I smiled.

"Well you should know then, I'm going to miss you as my girl." We both started laughing but then we got serious again.

"So this is actually the end?"

"It may be the end to our relationship but it's a fresh start to a new friendship. And we still have all the good memories of us together and now we still have many to come as friends. We can still be close."

"That's true I guess but its going to be so different and weird at school or just anywhere."

"I know but we'll still talk and hang out and everything. We don't have to stop anything just because our relationship's ending."

"I guess, so friends?"

"Always but this doesn't make anything any easier." He laughed and I rolled my eyes at him.

"True so now that's sorted out what about the others?"

"I have no idea; my sisters are really hurt by what they did."

"I don't disagree with you. What they did was horrible and I can't believe they did what they did."

"What's done is done. How about you bring them to the beach at my house by 5. We'll get them to talk it out."

"Sounds perfect. So ill se you later." I got up and went to my car with Jesse following me.

"See you at 5 then."

"Of course. See you later." I hugged him and kiss him on the cheek before I hopped into my car. I drove off to the beach and when I got there I stripped my clothes off. I had my gold bikini under anyways so I was okay. I grabbed a towel and leaned against my car. I called Travis up.

"Hello?"

"TRAVIS!" I heard him start laughing and I heard some other people to.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey, what's new?"

"I'm actually with my brother and sister while having you on speaker for them to hear."

"Travis, they heard me scream your name?"

"How could I let them mss it."

"Fine be that way. Anyways hi everyone." I heard them say hi to me and then that's it.

"So what happened with Jesse?"

"Well we broke up –sadly- but we promised to stay close friends. He's coming over later to help fix everything between my sisters and their ex's."

"Sounds sad but good at the same time." I laughed this time.

"Tue but I'm going to miss Jesse as my boyfriend a lot. But it might be better this way, who knows."

"Maybe, just maybe."

"So what are you doing now?"

"Actually I'm going to the mall with my brother and sister. What are you doing?"

"I'm at the beach right now. I'm going to relax till at least 4:00 and that leaves me 40 minutes now. So ill talk to you soon, I need time to relax."

"Okay have fun, bye."

"Bye." I hung up and threw my phone into Lotus. I grabbed my towel, locked the Lotus and headed to the beach. I found a spot and tanned the minutes of the day away. When it was around 4 I headed back home. They must be out or something. I walked up to my room and saw a note on my bed.

_Bella,_

_We weren't sure when you would be back so we left you this note. Were out for lunch, well its sort of a late lunch. Anyways we'll be back around 5:00 and also were going out to dinner tonight. Love you and miss you tons,_

_Rose, Alice, Angela_

I laughed and placed the note on my desk. The guys are coming at 5 and they will be back around 5. Perfect! I worked on homework till I heard someone knock on the door. I went down and saw Jesse, Chace and Cody. I let them in and just as I was closing the door, I saw Alice's car turning the corner.

"Okay run to the beach, we'll be there soon. Run already." I watched as they ran and just then my sisters and Angela ran in. They all ran up and tackled me; they were all hugging me at once.

"I was only gone for 1 night."

"1 night is way to long."

"Alice if right, it is." I rolled my eyes and Angela laughed.

"How you guys holding up?"

"Were both good, we haven't thought or talked to them yet."

"Oh well I have lots to tell you. But let's go to the beach to talk I want to absorb sun while telling you sad stuff."

"Sounds good, come on." We all walked to the beach and when they saw who was there waiting they froze.

"If they try to run don't let them." I whispered to Angela and she nodded. Seconds later the both tried to run but we caught them in time and brought them to the others. They sat down not liking a second of what was happening. I sighed but began.

"We've agreed to stay close friends but we can't do that 100 with you 4 fighting."

"That's why we brought you here to settle it once and for all." I smiled to Jesse, thankful he helped me thought that.

The fighting went on for hours. I had a massive headache from all the yelling but its better to have one big headache then small ones all the time for the next few weeks. Luckily by the end of everything, they agreed to leave it behind them and just be friends at least. Jesse, Angela and me were happier than ever and high fived each other. It was already 9:00 and we missed dinner. I was saying bye to everyone including Angela while my sisters were inside. They were taking Angela home for me. Everyone else was already in the car except Jesse.

"Jesse, I'm really glad were friends." I hugged him and hear him whisper "me to, me too." I watched them drive away and headed inside. My sisters were already in their room, listening to music. I went to my room and decided to take a long relaxing bath. I had aroma therapy candles lit and they actually did relax me. By the time I got out it was 11:00. I changed into some pjs and climbed into my bed. I fell into a deep sleep which I wasn't woken till late in the afternoon the next day. I got up and finished my homework while eating and but the time I was done it was late once again. A whole day passed so slow yet somehow so quick. I once again fell asleep yet this time my mind was focused on the weird phone call from Edward the other day.

**A.N. here it is, sorry for the little late of an update its just I've been superbly busy, with homework, school and everything else. Anyways hope you enjoy this and please review.**


	23. How could she do this to me?

**This is dedicated to ****billyneedinghelp. I know how it is to have a bad day, I have them all the time but you just need to remember with every bad day a good one will come along sooner or later.**

I woke up to the yellow streams of light coming through my curtains. I crawled out of bed and went over to my window. I pulled the curtains back and smiled to myself.

"Not a cloud in the sky. Its going to be a good day." I whispered to no one in particular. I walked over to my closet and quickly found some clothes to wear today. I took the skirt and shirt to the bathroom. I took a superbly quick shower and got dressed, almost ready for school. I groaned thinking of what will happen today and pulled my wet hair into a messy bun. I just don't have the patience to even dry my hair for 5 seconds right now. I walked over to my closet grabbed some shoes and went to the master bathroom. No one was in here yet, that's strange. I sighed to myself and started on my make up. Just as I was finishing Alice walked in.

"Morning Bella." She walked over and started on her own make up.

"Morning. Where's Rose?"

"She left already, shes still upset from Saturday."

"And you?" I looked over and saw sadness reflect in her eyes.

"Im okay its just how will school be now? I still like Cody so much. It was hard to not even make a run for it on Saturday."

"If you cant stand it today, come get me and we'll come home or something."

"Sounds good but I need to know. How do you do it?" She finished her make up and turned to me.

"Do what?"

"Be friends with Jesse, like nothing ever happened between you guys. Act like you never liked him, the past never happened."

"I don't really know. I guess, we would rather be friends than not have each other never again in our lives. We need each other and if we cant be together than were friends."

"But isn't it hard to not let your feelings get in the way?" I laughed softly and she looked even more confused than she already was.

"Of course its hard, I struugle everytime when im around him. But during that struggle I see him as a friend more and more everytime. Those old feelings wont die and they wont for a while but they will eventually and I will need him as a friend. It's a mental and pyshical battle every moment around him."

"Your amazing and I will never understand you. Not even in a million years." I laughed and she just shook her head.

"Oh shoot we should leave for school." We raced down to the garage, laughing the whole way.

"Whose car?"

"I say we take spydie, I never been in it yet."

"Well than what are you waiting for?" I laughed and got into Alice's Spydie car. Yes I did nickname it spydie. She drove to the school while we listened to "With you" by Chris Brown. When we got to the school, Alice parked beside Rose's car. Rose must be waiting in class or something like that. I got out along with Alice and we stood at the back of her car.

"This is going to be weird today, isn't it?"

"Always. We wont be around the guys as much like we would if we were still dating them." I looked over to Alice and saw her smile sadly.

"I guess, lets just relax here for abit."

"Sounds good." I leaned onto her car and closed my eyes.

"Bella?" I opened my eyes to find Edward with Jasper. I glanced at Alice and noticed that she was trying to look distracted with her phone.

"Hey guys." I smiled softy and Edward's smile grew bigger.

"I wanted to know how your doing? I heard about what happened." I laughed and Alice winced.

"No worries we worked everything out with them."

"Alice, im sorry to hear what happened and im also sorry. I was a jerk from the beginning of the summer to now and I want to apologize for everything and the way I treated you." Jasper looked down at the ground and you could see the pain in his eyes. I looked at Alice and saw forgiveness written all over her face.

"Jasper thanks. It takes a real man to apologize like that." She softly smiled at him and you could see the pain leave his eyes.

"Well im going to leave you two alone. I need to get something from my locker." I waved and left them all there to talk.

"Bella wait up." Edward jogged over to me and I laughed.

"So are you holding up okay?"

"I guess, its going to be hard but I think ill last." I reached my locker and opened it.

"Makes sense."

"So did Jasper really feel that bad?"

"What do you mean?"

"You could clearly see the pain in his eyes."

"Oh yah. He likes Alice but knew she would never talk to him and for that, he was upset to know the truth." He shrugged his shoulders and leaned against the lockers.

"So whats on your mind? Any special girl you thinking about?"

"Actually there is this one girl I really like but she acts like she doesn't like me one bit. I even changed just for her but I don't think she noticed anything different in me. And I want her to because I cant live without her. I cant act like I don't care for her or act like I don't even notice her." He said this while looking into my eyes with some intensity. I looked back the same and never once broke it.

"And what did you change for this special girl?"

"I stopped flirting with every girl I see or even give them a second look because I know this girl doesn't like a guy that. I want to gain her trust more than anything."

"And who is this girl" I already knew it was me but I wanted him to say it.

"Well this girl goes to this very school and is in this very hallway. She has long lusicious brown hair with these never ending gorgeous exotic brown eyes. Shes also the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen and I want her to be _my_ gorgeous girl. Bella that gorgeous girl is you." I was shocked to say the least. How can Edward Cullen say something so sweet like that.

"Wow." I mumbled and finally broke our gaze. I closed ym locker and looked down to the floor.

"Edward I don't know what to say." I mumbled but I know he still heard me.

"Don't worry. You don't have to say anything just promise me you wont forget what I said today." He looked pained for a moment but hid it quickly. He sounded like I killed him.

"I promise." I mumbled still looking down.

"I should get to class, schools starting soon. Ill see you around."

"Yah bye." I watched his retreating figure and when he turned the corner I slid down to the floor. Edward just confessed everything and I didn't say anything, I just stood there. But he said he changed for me. Now that I think about it I haven't seen him flirting with any girls or doing anything with other girls. But the thing that stuck the most is that he said he wanted _me_ to be _his _gorgeous girl. How could I do that to him? Just stand there like a statue. He will never say something like that to me again, that's for sure. I know that for certain.

**EPOV: (the short but yet small peek into Edward's mind:P) **

She just stood there. I felt like a complete idiot to even do that. I confess my feelings and she says "Wow". All she can fricken say is WOW!!! I need to keep showing her that shes the one for me but how can I? She wont notice or even pay a second of attention. She will never see me like that way. But ill show her that way, ill keep fighting to do whateve I need to just win her over. I will win her over I _need_ to.

**Well there is a little peek into Edwards head and all. I hope you like this chapter and once again very sorry for the late update!!! I have a lot going on and alll!! Sorry please review still though**

**Love, **

**Topaz**


	24. Chances

Ch 24.

BPOV:

I picked myself up from the floor and headed to my first class. Jesse was already in class sitting in his seat, waiting for class to start. I walked up to my desk and took my seat beside him.

"Hey Jesse." I waved at him and rested my arms onto the table top and then rested my head onto my arms.

"Hey Bella. You okay?" Gosh he can read me like a book.

"Yah perfectly fine. Why do you ask?"

"Your lying and I ask because I can tell when your upset _and_ I still care."

"Oh."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Uh… no."

"Come on don't be like that, you know you can tell my anything."

"I know but this I don't feel like I want too."

"Don't be like that Bells." I winced at the use of my old nickname and was about to answer when the bell rang. Thank goodness for the bell. Class started and finished in one quick blur. I went over to the bathroom and just waited out the hours till it was time for lunch. I walked over to the cafeteria when I heard the bell and sat down at the usual table. Alice walked in with Jasper walking beside her. She was laughing and smiling like no tomorrow. It's the happiest ive seen her since Cody cheated on her. I waved them over and she came as soon as she got me my food. Once they were seated in some chairs, I took one of the salads and diet cokes off the tray and placed it infront of me.

"Hey Alice, Jasper. Have you seen Rose lately?"

"Not yet. I didn't even see her in gym class, which is pretty weird."

"That is. Is her car still here?"

"Yah so she has to be somewhere in the school."

"Ill call her then." I grabbed my phone from inside my purse and speed dialled Rose. She picked up after the 3rd ring.

"Hello?"

"Rose, where are you?"

"Oh im walking into the cafeteria right about… now." Just as she said now I saw her step through the door with Emmett.

"Why you with him?"

"We talked everything out, he apologized and yah. So hes eating with us today by the way."

"Okay, Alice already bought us food. We have salad and a diet coke waiting for you."

"Okay be there in a bit." She hung up and I turned back to Alice and Jasper. Gosh they look so cute together.

"So…"

"What happened with you and Edward today?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Why?"

"Well we saw Edward as I was walking Alice to class and we saw him walking over to his car and looked like he was deep in thought. Maybe even a little mad or upset. You know why that would be?"

"No, maybe, I don't know."

"Bella it's a yes or no answer." Alice started to laugh softly and so did Jasper.

"Well okay yah, he confessed everything to me and told me I was his beautiful someone. Don't want to explain everything but anyways so yah and all I said after he confessed was fricken WOW! I only said FRICKEN WOW! Like how can I just say that, he confessed everything to me and that's all I say. I feel so bad about it and after the wow, I rejected him. Like how much rejection can I do to him in one day. Oh my god, here he comes." I started eating my food again and kept my head down starting to send texts to Marie. I actually have spoken to her in like forever.

_Hey Marie, haven't spoken to you in ages. How have you been?_

I sent the text and ate as I waited for her reply. Moments later my phone chimed telling me she replied to my text and it was just in time. Edward stopped right in front of the table at that very moment.


	25. Chances 2 rest of ch 24 SUPERLY SORRY!

**OMG OMG OMG!! So sorry about the last chapter, for some off reason the rest of the chapter didnt load with it but here it is and im soo sorry!!! But i know you guys will love this!!!!!! again SUPERLY SORRY:( :( :( :(**

_**OMG Bella!!!!! I miss you soooo much! This year isn't the same without you here! I've been great and having the best time I can without you here:( How's it going with Jesse over there?**_

How am I supposed to answer that? Probably the truth is the best way to go.

"Hey Bella." I looked up and saw Edward staring down at me.

"Oh hi." I looked quickly up and back down to my phone.

_Marie I broke up with Jesse. This whole thing happened with Rose, Alice, Cody and Chace and it just wouldn't work with me and Jesse. Alice got the feeling that me and Jesse would just fight so we left on a good note. Were still best of friends but it's a hard struggle._

I put my sidekick on the table and starting eating my salad again.

"So Bella, how you've been?"

"Umm the same as this morning, nothings changed. You?"

"Not to good, see this girl I really like rejected me twice this morning." I sighed and sunk deeper into my chair.

"Oh." My Sidekick chimed and it was Marie.

_**Oh Bella I'm so sorry! You guys were so cute together but at least you guys are still really good friends. That's the best thing isn't it?**_

_Thanks Marie, that's true it is the best thing there, is happen. But something worse is happening. Edward just confessed to me that he really likes me and asked me what I thought about it. He confessed everything and all I said was fricken WOW! How did I do that?_

I started eating my salad again and took the last bite as my sidekick chimed.

_**WHOA!! Bella how did you do that to him? Why didn't you say you liked him back or something! HES SOOO HOT!!!**_

I laughed softly to myself and everyone stared towards me. I looked up and smiled sheepishly.

"Umm just something Marie texted I was funny." I went back to my sidekick and text back to her.

_MARIE I know he's so much HOTTER now than ever!! But I just couldn't bring myself to do that, I just broke up with Jesse like 2 days ago I couldn't do that. And he's the player of the school but he's says he hasn't flirted with any girl or anything with any girls because he knew I didn't like that._

_**Bella he changed just for you, so you'll give him a chance. So why don't you try giving him a chance for once because I don't think he'll stop trying with you. People can change their past because they don't like it but he changed it for you. That's something really special right there. Anyways I have to go now, class is starting right now. But Bella just think about giving him a chance at least. If I were you I totally would. Bye love ya talk to you soon. 3 **_

Marie was right; the least I could do was give Edward a chance. Also she was right again that he did just change only for me so I think he does deserve a chance. I checked the time and it was 10 minutes till lunch. I looked at the table and saw Edward looking at me. I mouthed meet me outside and he nodded slightly. I got up with my trash and looked towards everyone else.

"I'm just going to relax in my car for the next 10 minutes."

"Okay see you later Bella." I walked out, threw my stuff out and went out to my car. I leaned against, closed my eyes and relaxed. I think I will give Edward the chance; he does deserve one at least. Ill tell him that now, if he still wants it.

"Bella?" I opened my eyes and looked forward to see Edward a few feet from me.

"Edward I need to talk to you about earlier this morning. I'm sorry what I said about it this morning, it wasn't something for me to say like that. I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it Bella, no worries. Just keep thinking about it please."

"The thing is I was thinking about it and if you still want to. Ill give you a chance. But if you screw this up then I can't help in anyway. This will be the last and only chance, do yo-"He cut me off by pulling me into a hug.

"Bella that is the best thing you've said to me, well since I met you. Thank you so much and doesn't worry I wont do anything in the world to screw this up." I hugged him back and pulled away.

"I'm glad you're happy about this but when will this chance start?"

"Well I was wondering maybe this Friday, pick you up at 4?"

"Sounds good but what will we be doing on this chance?"

"Well that's for me to know and you to find out. Well I have to get to class now so ill see you later." He gave me one hug last hug and whispered a thank you in my ear. I watched as he walked away to his class and before he turned the corner he turned back to me and waved.

"Thanks again Bella. I really really appreciate it." He yelled to me and I softly laughed to myself. I went my own way to class and took my time walking the halls. I guess this time ill totally and fully give him this chance. I don't think I want this chance to be ruined either.

**A.N. okay sorry sorry sorry for this but I had to put this up and I know it sucks and all but she's giving him a chance tooo. Anyways I just want to say sorry once again but please still review!!**

**Love,**

**Topaz**


	26. Going away soon but will you tell him?

Ch 25

Class started but I barely paid any attention to what was happening. My mind kept drifting off to the conversation I had with Edward and now how I have a date with him on Friday. Class ended and I went over to Alice's car where I found her flirting with Jasper.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Bella, you ready to leave?"

"Yah ill be in the car. Bye Jasper." 

"Bye." I got into Alice's car and waited and she said bye. She hugged him and got in, I guess their closer then I though. When she started driving home, I looked at her.

"Tell me about you and Jasper."

"Oh well, he apologized this morning as you know and we started talking about different stuff all day. He's being really sweet and hasn't tried anything on me at all. I hope he stays like this." She smiled dreamily and I laughed.

"Enough about me and Jasper tell me what happened with Edward. From the beginning too." I sighed and started from the beginning where he confessed to me in the morning all the way to where I gave him a chance.

"OMG Bella that's sounds so cute. So you're actually giving him a chance this Friday?" She looked over excited.

"Yah I really am and I kind of actually hoping it might work. For some off reason but it's the truth." I said looking down embarrassed but Alice just laughed. She stopped the car and I just realized we were home. I got out and went straight to my room. I went to my desk and started working on my homework. It was already 7:00 by the time I finished my all my work. I went downstairs and made myself a sandwich to eat. Once I finished eating I went back upstairs and sat onto m y bed. I looked around my room and saw nothing good about it. 

"I really need to redecorate my room someday soon. I should get red walls ad have quotes written on the wall. That would look so good." I looked to my south wall to where I had all my pictures up on the wall. I could put a quote in the middle of all the pictures, one above my bed, which ill get a king size bed and then another one over my desk. Sounds like a plan to me. I went over to my desk and turned my computer on. I signed on and Marie was on. I would rather call her. I picked up my cell and called her cell.

"Hello?"

"Marie!"

"OMG Bella! I miss you so much, how did it go with Edward today?"

"I gave him another chance and have a date this Friday." I smiled into the phone and I know she could hear it in my voice.

"Bella you're smiling! I'm so glad to hear this I always thought you guys were meant to be together."

"Marie, we haven't even gone on one date yet so can you come down, your starting to sound like Alice." We both started laughing because we knew it was totally true.

"Okay, okay I'm just saying. So when are you going to come visit me?"

"Well for school we have Halloween off and then no school till November 10th. I can come on November 1st so I'm there till the 9th. Nine days of pure fun together how does that sound?"

"Perfect! My parents are gone all those days and I have school off till the 10th to and you know what that means?"

"PARTY WEEK!" We exclaimed together at the same time and broke out laughing. Someone was calling my cell, I checked and it was Edward.

"Marie, I got to go. Edward's calling right now so ill talk to you soon. Oh and remember 24 days till I come."

"I'm so excited now, ill be telling everyone you coming. It will be so much fun but don't want to keep Edward waiting so bye, love ya and miss you forever."

"Love you and miss you too! Bye." I hung up and answered Edward's call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Edward, what's up?"

"Well just calling you because I felt like it. Is that okay?"

"Yah, I was just sitting around in my room anyways. So about Friday, you going to tell me what were doing?"

"No way, you'll just have to wait and see. It the suspense killing you?"

"No way I won't let it kill me."

"Well we'll just see about that." I starting laughing and he did too.

"Yah we'll just see."

"Oh and by the way this will also be maybe one of your best dates ever."

"And why do you say that?"

"Because I have this big thing planned and it might take the week to set up. You'll love it; at least I hope you will."

"Edward no worries, I probably will but your not spending tons of money are you?" I don't mind when people spend money on me but not when its tons of money.

"No Bella, it's not a lot of money."

"Edward?"

"Okay sort of not really. You'll see and decided yourself okay?"

"Fine but this isn't over."

"I don't count it to be." He laughed to himself. I looked over at the clock and realized it was getting late.

"Edward I should get going, I still have to take a shower and I'm really tired. Ill see you tomorrow though, okay?"

"Yah no problem. Ill see you tomorrow, sleep tight Bella. Night."

"Night." I hung up feeling better with myself then before. I got up and went to Alice's room to tell her about my trip. I knocked on the door and I heard her say come in.

"Hey Alice, I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay shoot."

"I'm going away from November 1st to the 9th."

"Oh where you going?" She finally looked up from her magazine and stared at me.

"Well I really want to see Marie and it's the soonest time. So she said I can come and all so I'm going to go."

"That sounds like total fun but me and Rose won't be going with you?"

"Whys that?"

"Well its going to be Party Week so were staying down here with our own friends. Is that okay?"

"Yah I don't mind but don't tell anyone about me leaving. They don't need to know, okay?"

"Yah no worries, you better call Will though."

"I know I am right after I tell Rose."

"Okay, night."

"Night." I left her room and went over to Rose's room. I knocked and she opened the door for me.

"Rose I'm going away."

"Where and when?"

"November 1st to the 9th and I'm going away to Seattle visiting Marie." 

**(I know I said they lived in Florida but I'm changing it to Seattle now, sorry!)**

"Oh I won't be coming though."

"I know you and Alice are staying here for Party Week, no worries it's cool with me."

"Okay sounds good. You should call Will and tell him."

"Yah I'm going to go do that right now."

"Okay night."

"Night, oh right don't tell anyone I'm leaving though. I don't need them to know."

"Okay no problem." I smiled and she returned the same. I left her room and went back out to mine. I stood out on the balcony and called Will.

"Hello?"

"Hi Dad, its Bella."

"Oh hey Bella. How are you doing?" Is everything okay?" He probably thinks something wrong because we never call him when he's away.

"Oh nothing I just need to ask you something."

"Okay, go ahead."

"Well I want to visit Marie in Seattle from November 1st to the 9th. Can I?"

"Oh yeah, I think you should be able to visit your friends once in a while and you can go at least once a month. So you wont have to call next time okay?"

"Yah thank dad."

"No worries just send me a text to say you're on the plane and then another one to say you got their safe, okay?"

"Yah thanks dad, I should get going to bed now though."

"Okay honey, love you. Sleep tight."

"Love you too, night." I hung up and took a deep breath. Will never acted like that before. Text him when I get on and off the plane, love you honey. What's that about? I shook my head of the thoughts and look out over the ocean. It looks gorgeous right now with the sun setting. I stood there on my balcony watching as the sun set fully. That was the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen. I walked back inside and took my shower. Once my shower was over I crawled into my bed, waiting to fall asleep. I can't wait to see everyone again from Seattle. I'm going to be seeing Adam again, can I handle that. I told him I would come back someday but would I be able to handle seeing him so soon. I'll just have to wait and see I guess. I started to drift in and out until I was fully out.

I woke up the next morning to the sunlight streaming through my window. I stretched and scrambled out of bed. I went into my closet and grabbed a skirt with a simple classic halter. I put the clothes on and did some quick make up. I grabbed my stuff and went downstairs to eat some cereal. After eating I went out the house and to my Turbo. I drove to school and ran out to my class. I made it just in time for the bell. Class passed in a blur and same with every other class till lunch came up. I entered the room alone and saw Edward waiting at our table.

"Hey Bella." He smiled so big it was hard not to laugh.

"Hey Edward." I took a seat beside him and grabbed the apple off of his tray. And took a bite into it.

"Hey! That's my apple." He pouted like a little kid and I laughed.

"Ill make it up to you, okay?" I took a sideways glance at him and saw a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Anything?"

"Yes anything you want, you say it and you'll get it."

"How long does this offer last?"

"I say till Friday night at the strike of midnight the offer is gone."

"Sounds perfect." 

"What do you want?" I asked smiling at him. And a little nervous, what could he want from me?

"Well you will just have to wait to see, ill be asking soon about it. Just please don't forget."

"I won't no worries." I finished off the apple and we talked with everyone else about random things. Lunch finished and Edward walked with me to our class and took a seat beside me this time. Angela was getting close to Jesse; I could even see that all the way across the room. Jesse turned to me and saw Edward beside me. He smiled in approval of Edward; I could see it in his eyes. I looked over to him and smiled back in approval of Angela. She really was a great girl.

"Edward ill be right back, okay?"

"Yah okay." He looked at me confused and I just smiled. I walked over to Jesse and smiled.

"Hey Jesse, Angela. You guys are so cute together."

"Oh were not together." Angela blushed and I laughed softly.

"Well not yet that is." Jesse said proudly and Angela's blush deepened. I laughed even harder.

"Well Jesse, I think you'll be one lucky guy to have a girl like Angela. And Angela you'll be one lucky girl to have Jesse. You guys will be the luckiest people and I know it's meant."

"Thanks Bella, that means a lot. More than you know." Jesse smiled up at me and I smiled back. He looked behind him at Edward and turned back around smiling. I looked over to Edward and smiled myself, I mouthed one more minute to him and he nodded his head smiling.

"So are you with Edward?"

"No, at least not yet. Our first date is this Friday and it's a surprise, he won't tell me a single thing about it. He's changed for the better and I really like it."

"I can see that and he really is a good guy Bella. I've seen him change since school started up again. He slowly stopped seeing girls and now he's hasn't seen a girl for a long time and hasn't even flirted much. He's changed for the better just because of you Bella. That's amazing. And you guys are good together, can't wait to see you guys actually together together."

"Ditto." Angela chimed in and I laughed.

"Thanks Jesse that means more than ever to me. I should go Edward's wondering what's happening now. So I should go. Ill see you guys around." I left them smiling and went back to Edward.

"Sorry about that had to talk to him quickly. But everything's cleared up now."

"That's good." I took a seat and just then the bell rang. Classed finished in a blur once again and I was already outside beside Turbo saying goodbye to Edward.

"No chance still."

"No way Bella, you'll never find out till the day you see it."

"Fine but what's the offer?"

"That you will have to wait to see too."

"Fine be like that." I stuck out my tongue and he laughed. I got into turbo and put the roof down.

"See you later Edward."

"Bye Bella." I drove back home and had the same routine as yesterday. Homework, ate, talked to Marie, then Edward, watch sunset, shower and go to sleep. Actually the same thing happened rest of the week till it was my night to get ready for my date. He said dress casual so I guess skirt with tank.

**A.N. I know it's a little rushed at the end but I hope it's still good, next chapter will be the big DATE! Yay I'm so excited to write it soon. And hopefully the next update will be very soon! Thanks again to everyone who reviews daily! I really appreciate it and please review once again.**

**Love,**

**Topaz**

**Notes:**

**Leaves the 1****st**** comes back the 9****th**

**24 days till she goes from the Monday of October 7****th**

**Friday is 11th**


	27. The first date! Will it be good?

**OMG OMG!! Sorry about those notes on the bottom of the last chapter, you weren't meant to see them but I guess I forgot to take them off! So sorry about that! :(**

**I also have a poll on my home page and i would really appreciate if you guys vote! thanks!**

I was standing in my closet going through every last piece of clothing looking for an outfit. I need help big time.

"ALICE, ROSE!" I exclaimed and heard them step through to my room.

"Yah Bella?"

"I need help big time. Edward said to dress casual but I don't know what to wear." I pouted and fell onto my bed.

"Well he told me to tell you to wear a swim suit underneath."

"Why?"

"Oh we can't tell you that, all we could say was wear one." Rose placed her hand over Alice's mouth right before she could spill. She glared at Alice and she smiled innocently.

"Okay that helps but would a skirt and tank top be okay?"

"Yah defiantly."

"Okay then, thanks for that." I got back up and went to my swim suits. I found a new one with the tags still on. I picked it up and smiled to myself. It was perfect. It's a sapphire blue bikini; the bottom has two gold rings on the side right where my hips would be. The top was simple, just a small gold ring in the middle. I threw it onto the little couch kinda of thing in my closet and looked through my skirts.

"Bella I say wear you shortest skirt you have and a low tank top. It will send him crazy!" Alice exclaimed and left the room laughing with Rose. She is right though, it will drive him wild. I picked out a cute micro mini denim jean skirt. I threw over to the chair and looked for a top. I picked out a tank top that was the perfect sapphire blue to match my swim suit. I quickly pulled the swim suit on and admired myself in the mirror. I then pulled on the skirt and tank top. The skirt just covered my ass and the tank top was more of a belly top. It stopped at the rib-cage and is skin tight with a little dip in the neck line. This will surely drive Edward wild tonight. I left my closet and went into my bathroom. I put little water-proof makeup on just in case we go swimming. I left my hair down so it swayed around my face. I left the bathroom and gasped at the time. It was already 3:50, I had 10 minutes till Edward came. I grabbed a matching purse and threw in everything I would need. I even threw a thong in the side pocket, just in case. Someone knocked at the door and I heard Alice call me down. I slipped on a pair of blue wedges form my closet and descended down the stairs. I heard a sharp intake of breath and giggled softly to myself. I looked up once I was done the stairs and saw Edward smiling and ogling at the same time is that possible? I shook my head and walked over to him, and smiled.

"You look stunning."

"Thanks." I smiled and turned back to my sisters.

"So ill see you guys later." I winked at them and they laughed to them selves. Alice was right the outfit will drive Edward crazy. We left the house and got in his car.

"So Edward will you tell me where we are going?" He looked over and smiled, god that smile is gorgeous.

"No way, you'll find out in another mere 10 minutes." I pouted and he laughed.

"What?"

"Oh nothing it's just so cute when you pout." I laughed at this and he smiled towards me.

"So how's your day been?"

"Well this guy I'm going on a date with was driving me crazy all day because he wouldn't tell me where we were going. So I had no idea what to wear so yah. But other then that it's been great since you came." I laughed at his expression and he smiled.

"That sucks but I guess this guy will let you know soon." He said playing along.

"I guess so." I sighed and looked out the window.

"Oh right I owe you something since I stole your apple. Any idea what you want for it?"

"Well I do have an idea but you'll find that out later." He smiled mischievously and I laughed a little nervous of what it could be. He slowed the car down and cut the engine. I looked out to see where we were and still had no idea. I looked over confused and saw him smile.

"Come on lets go." We got out and walked down the beach. How could a beach this gorgeous be this empty? There wasn't even one person here!

"What are we going to do now?" I looked over confused and he laughed.

"Well I thought we could going swimming, have a little bonfire type thing here which will include dinner. What do you say?" He looked over nervous and I smiled.

"It sounds amazing. But you do know if we go out again, it might have to be a little extra something there." I smiled and he smiled back.

"So there will be a next time?"

"Maybe." I said and put my purse down.

"So are we going to go swimming or what?"

"I think we should." I stripped off my shirt then my skirt ever so slowly. The whole time Edward watched me. Once I was done I threw them by my purse and looked over to him. He was smiling down at me and I got an idea.

"What's that over there?" I asked him pretending to be actually curious. He looked behind him and I took off running down to the water. I started to laugh and gave myself away. He turned back and laughed at my plan. He ran after me but was too late. I was already in knee high water smiling at him.

"You little sneak." He said coming closer to me.

"Well it's what I do." It was silent for a few moments but not at all awkward. I turned out to the water and just stared into the distance at nothing in particular. I looked back and found Edward looking at me. I had a strong sense of Déjà vu.

_Flashback_

_We talked in a group for a bit but then Emmett and Rose decided to go on their own to talk. Alice did the same with Jasper which left me alone with Edward. I was looking farther out into the water until I turned back to Edward to find him staring at me. I was starting to blush_

_End of Flashback_

"Remember the first time we met?" I blurted out with out thinking.

"Do you mean at the mall or when we actually met?"

"Both."

"I remember the day I saw you at the mall, buying all those clothes. I'm glad I met you though. Even if it started out rough for us, it's great in the end."

"That's true, but I can't believe you caught me buying all that stuff from Victoria secret." He laughed and I blushed softly.

"Well it was interesting to see what you bought." He grinned and I playfully slapped him. He laughed and this time I started to laugh also. We stayed in the water for… who knows how long but we just talked about everything you could name. And it was a flowing conversation, no awkward pauses in between or anything. All of a sudden my stomach growled loudly and Edward laughed.

"Come on let's go eat already."

"Okay." We got out of the water and I wrapped my towel around me. Edward went over to the little fire pit and started to lit it. I looked around, hoping for some sort of changing area that normal beaches have but with my luck there was now. I could use Edward's car, the back seat to change my bottoms. I looked over at him and smiled.

"Edward can I use your car quickly?"

"Can I ask what for?" He turned and looked up at me.

"Oh I just want to just my swim suit bottoms, that's all." He handed me his keys and went back to the fire. I grabbed my purse, skirt, and top and ran to his car. I got into the back seat and started to change... while try to change without showing Edward anything. As I was pulling my skirt up my legs, I forgot Edward was outside so I half stood and pulled them up. I looked out the window and saw him smiling even from here. Shit! I did not just do that. I wrapped the bottom of my swim suit in the towel and left it in the bag seat along with me purse and top. I got out and went back to him.

"Hey peeping Tom."

"It's not my fault you stood up while pulling on your skirt." He smirked and I glared. I took a seat by the warm fire and Edward sat down beside me.

"How come this beach is deserted?" I asked curiously while putting one of the hotdogs on a stick. I stuck it over a fire and turned to Edward.

"Well no one comes here anymore because it's known for teens and that stuff. But really all the teens who want to party on the beach stay closer to town. So people eventually forgot its here and I always come here when I need to think."

"Wow how could someone forget a place like this?" I looked around, amazed anyone could forget a place like this. The water glimmered from the sun that was now starting to set. The trees surrounding gave you that nature feel. The sand was soft under your feet; it's softer than a lot of other sand I've walked on.

"I don't know but I'm glad I didn't." I smiled at him and looked back at the fire. The hotdog was done, so Edward helped me put it in a bun and then I placed it on my plate. Edward did the same with his and I helped him also. We started to eat in silence, just watching as the sun set in front of our very eyes. I finished eating just as the last ray of light set. I turned back to Edward and he smiled. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he seemed a little shocked but responded by wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I leaned against his chest and sighed in contentment. The date isn't over yet and I'm wishing it won't end at all. I'm glad I agreed to give him this chance, I really am.

"Edward, I'm really glad I came with you. I'm having so much fun, just here with you." I smiled up at him and he smiled back. He tightened his hold on me and I did the same as him.

"Let's go for a walk on the beach." Edward broke the silence and I agreed with him. We got up but soon as he let me go I took off running once again. I laughed and ran zigzag so he wouldn't catch me as easily but in the end he did. But we also fell which landed me under him and him on top of me. Our laughing stopped and we just stared into each other's eyes. He leaned forward cautious about my reaction but I closed the rest of the gap. To impatient to wait any longer. The kiss was slow and sweet and our lips moved perfectly together. We pulled back, both of us breathing a little heavy. Edward was grinning ear to ear and I laughed. He didn't get up right then and I didn't mind.

"Bella the thing that I want you to owe me is another kiss."

'Have you planned that this whole time?" I looked over curiously and he answered by grinning innocently. I laughed and moved closer but not close enough.

"Well then you shall get that kiss." I kissed him softly but was unable to pull back. I didn't want to stop kissing him, OMG what did I just think? I don't want to stop kissing him, I'm falling for Edward.

**(I was going to stop it there but too mean!! Lol)**

I pulled back and laid back down against the sand. Edward moved his lips from my own and kissed down my neck. I shivered and he took that as encouragement. Does he know what he's doing to me? I shivered again but right after I flipped us over so I was on top. Its pay back. I smiled and started kissing down his neck and I kept going since he only had his swimming shorts on. I stopped mid chest and rolled off him. He groaned and I laughed. He pulled me close to his body and we just laid there together.

"Bella do you know what you do to me?"

"No, tell me."

"I don't even know how to describe it." I laughed and looked up at him. He smiled down at me and hugged me closer to him.

"I think we should start getting back, it's pretty late already."

"What time is it?"

"11:00. I wish we could stay like this longer but we have to get back."

"Me too but next time we can stay longer like this." I said while getting up.

"So there will be a next time."

"Maybe." I said once again and he laughed.

"Your one of a kind Bella."

"I know that's why I'm so special." I smiled and he just laughed at my response. He put the fire out, put his shirt on and we got into his car. The car ride back was a comfortable silence and I did enjoy it. We reached my house and Edward cut the engine. We both got out and he walked me to my door.

"Thanks for coming out with me Bella. I'm really happy you gave me this chance."

"I'm also happy I did too. I had tons of fun tonight."

"I wont let you down this time, I promise."

"Good." I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and opened the door to my house.

"Bye Edward."

"Bye Bella, sleep tight." I smiled and closed the door as he walked away. I went up to my room to find my sisters sitting on my bed waiting.

"So tell us everything." I laughed and took out my cell.

"I will in a minute let me get Marie on speaker so I won't have to do this twice." I quickly dialled her number and she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Marie!"

"BELLA! OMG tell me everything that happened tonight."

"I will just let me put you on speaker cause Alice and Rose also want to hear what happened." I put her on speaker and explained everything that happened to them tonight. At the end they were all smiling; I could even hear the smile in Marie's voice.

"Oh my god, Bella you guys are meant."

"I know your so falling hard for him."

"That's what I'm scared about." I mumbled and Marie freaked out.

"Bella, he's seems like a total gentlemen. He's changing his lifestyle just for you, that means something. Cant you see that he actually cares about you?"

"I can but I'm scared that he'll loose interest in me or he won't be able to change."

"Bella, he's already changed so much and we see the way he looked at you all week."

"He's falling hard for you too Bella." Rose finished off for Alice. I smiled at them and they hugged me. All of sudden my second line beeped, it was Edward.

"Okay Marie I have to leave you now, cause Edward's calling and Rose, Alice get out." They laughed at me and I said goodbye to Marie. I picked up Edward's call right after.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella."

"Hey you home already?"

"Yah just got back and wanted to say good night one more time."

"Oh okay, night Edward."

"Good night Bella, sleep tight." I hung up and quickly showered. I changed into my pjs and crawled into bed. Soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep. That was the night I dreamt of Edward.

**A.N. there is the new chapter!! HEHEHEHEHE!! I think it wasn't too bad but please tell me what you think about it. SO review everyone please.**

**And also to those people who have reviewed nearly every chapter can you tell me so when this story ends I can thank you all. So if you have please let me know.**

**Love,**

**Topaz**

**P.S. Dont forget i have a poll on my home page, i will need your votes in this! Thank you!!**


	28. A day alone but a day full of thoughts

I woke up the next morning to the sun shining through all my windows

I woke up the next morning to the sun shining through all my windows. I stretched my arms over my head and rolled out of bed. I glanced at the clock and laughed slightly at the time. It was already 12:30 in the afternoon. I must have been really tired if I slept that long. I walked over to my balcony and looked over to the ocean. The sun was making the water glitter as the waves moved across. Still can't believe I'm living in California. I know I should by now but everyday it's a reminder of everything I left back home. I sighed and walked back into my room but leaving the doors open. I went over to the south wall of my room where all my pictures were. I looked over them all. There was tons of me, Rose and Alice. Most of the wall Marie was in and then there was the one photo on the bottom. The one that was taking only a few weeks before I left to come live here. I took it off the wall and walked over to my bed. I crossed my legs and just sat there for who knows how long. I just examined the picture over and over again, remembering the moment. It was Alice with her old boyfriend Jay, then there was Rose with her old boyfriend Jason, Marie with her boyfriend Daniel and me with my ex Adam. The guys were wearing their jersey's about to go into the change rooms. All the girl wearing their cheerleading uniforms and all of us were smiling, laughing as the picture was took. It was the final game of the year and probably the best time ever. I remember the day like any other.

_Flashback_

"_Bella get in the car already we have to get their early for the final game!" Marie exclaimed from the back seat of Adam's car. I laughed and hopped into the passenger seat, right beside Adam. I gave him a kiss on his cheek and a smile broke across his face._

"_Hey Bella, you look especially amazing tonight." He said while driving towards the school._

"_Well I think I do to." I laughed and he joined me knowing that I was joking._

"_So you guys pumped for the game?!" Rose exclaimed from the very back and everyone started to yell with the music blasting. Everyone just having fun like we should. We make it to the school in no time and pile out of Adam's car. We all walk through the cement walkway to get to the field._

"_Everyone stop right here." I yell to them and they all freeze in mid-step and the laughter stops._

"_What's wrong Bella?" Adam asked while grabbing my hand. Concern written all over his face."_

"_Nothing Adam, I think this is just a good place to take a picture of everyone before the game." Everyone started to smile when I mentioned a picture. A boy started walking by but I stopped him and asked him to take a picture. He agreed and we all huddled together, each beside our boyfriend or girlfriend. Adam snaked his arms around my waist and I started to laugh slightly. The boy who was taking the picture started to count down and just as he took the picture, Adam kissed me on the cheek randomly and I started laughing in the picture. The boy took one more and this time me and Adam kissed on the lips. I thanked the kid and he ran off to get a seat I guess. _

"_Bella, I got to go get ready now but I'll see you after the game right?"_

"_Of course Adam, I not going to run away from you. I never will." I said staring deeply into his eyes and kissed him one last time. I leaned my forehead against his and whispered a breathy good luck. He pulled back smiling and walked with the others to the change room._

"_This game's for you Bella!" He yelled to me and I laughed at his enthusiasm. We all went out to the field and started to stretch and practice our routines. The game started and ended in no time, it was all a blur pretty much. The final buzzer went telling us that we won. I ran out to the field and found Adam. He didn't see me so I ran up to him and kissed him passionately._

"_Wow Bella what was that for?" He asked a little breathless._

"_Well I thought you deserved it, don't you?"_

"_I think I deserve more than one." He said and I laughed but kissed him again. We stood in the middle of the field, kissing, with people yelling around us and those little things falling all around us. I don't even know how those got there but it gives a little more something to the kiss. I pull back and scream along with everyone else. Adam starts laughing at my enthusiasm. We walk off the field after finding the others and partied the night away._

_End of flashback_

I shook my head to clear any thoughts and realized I was crying. I wiped away my tears and stared at the picture. It was the copy when I and Adam were kissing. _Of course Adam, I not going to run away from you. I never will. _The words ran through my head over and over again. I had so much promise in my voice that day but it didn't even mean anything in the end. I ran away from him and I promised him I _never_ would but in the end I did. I got up off my bed and stuck the picture back onto the wall, looking at other ones. There were tons with Adam in them, all of them with me so happy. I can't keep beating myself up over this, ill see him Party week. I quickly changed into one of my swim suits, grabbed a towel along with my cell and walked out to the beach after grabbing an apple. I got to the beach and laid my towel down. I laid back, eating my apple and tanning. I'm falling for Edward now but Adam will always hold a part of my heart. How am I suppose to tell Edward that someone other guy has a part of my heart and always will. I could never do that to Edward, he would be so upset. Could I let go of Adam and let Edward replace that part?... I could never ever replace Adam. I loved him so much and still do some what. He saw me for the real me, the one with all the trusting problems and so many more I cant even name. But he ignored all those and fell for the real me, earning my trust bit by bit and never once losing it. How can I just stop loving him? I cant that's the problem but Edward's also in my heart now and he's here now with me. Not all the way in Seattle, right here with me. And he cares so much; he's changing just to prove to me that this is what he wants. All he wants and nothing more.

I flipped over onto my back and shook all of these confusing thoughts out of my head. Just then my cell started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Bella, where are you?"

"I'm out on the beach Alice. Why?"

"Well I won't be home or either will Rose."

"Why?"

"Were going on dates with Jasper and Emmett. Isn't that great?!" She yelled into the phone and I cringed from the volume.

"It sounds amazing Alice, well have fun and don't worry about me. Maybe ill call Edward or something. Or Angela, I haven't talk to her in a bit."

"Okay, we'll be back home some time tonight so don't wait up."

"Okay I won't but be careful."

"Okay Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and dialled Angela's number next.

"Hello?"

"Hey Angela."

"Bella, hey. What's new?"

"Just sitting on the beach, relaxing and thinking."

"What you thinking about?"

"Well my old boyfriend I loved beyond words and he's always going to hold a piece of my heart. And then there's Edward and he's amazing and I'm falling for him. But I don't know what he'll think if I tell him about Adam and all. But Edward's here right now with me in California, not in Seattle, California." I said in one breath and Angela laughed at how quick I went.

"Well Bella, I can't help you decide but I say go with your hear and maybe Edward. I see the way he looks at you Bella and I see how's he's changed just for you."

"I know how he's changed but I don't see the way he looks at me."

"He's falling for you just as much as you are for him, maybe even more."

"Oh."

"Stop worrying about it though."

"Okay. So what's going on with you and Jesse?"

"Well he asked me out."

"When?! Give me the details."

"Well he asked me out today and is picking me up later tonight. He's taking me out somewhere and I have no idea where."

"Same old Jesse." I laughed and I heard her laugh a bit.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just so nervous; what if he thinks it was a mistake tonight and doesn't want to go out again."

"Angela. He will never think that. You guys are made for each other and nothing will happen. I see the way he looks at you and the way you look at him. And every time I see you guys together, you're always smiling or laughing with each other."

"Yah..." She trailed off sounding embarrassed.

"Well I should let you go and figure out your clothes for tonight."

"Okay, thanks again. See you Monday."

"Bye." I hung up and sighed. Its only 2:45. What can I do for the rest of the day and tomorrow too? I need to talk to Marie about when I go. I quickly called her and laugh when she answered.

"BELLA! Stop laughing at me!" She exclaimed in the phone which only caused me to laugh more.

"BELLLLAAA!!" I quickly stopped and answered her.

"Sorry Marie, I was calling about when I come."

"Oh yah what about it?"

"What am I going to need exactly?"

"Well clothes for all occasions just in case, swim suits, sexy clothes-you know what I mean."

"Yes I do." I laughed softly and waited as she continued.

"Oh bring your good make up, hair straighter, hair curler, sunglasses, tons of earrings and necklaces, tons of purses, your iPod with your speakers and I think that's all I can think of right now."

"Okay I just typed that all into my phone and if there's anything else you think of tell me."

"I will do. So what you doing there in sunny Cali?"

"Just sitting on my beach all alone."

"Why alone? Call Edward or go out somewhere."

"I don't know I'm too lazy to go out and just want to be alone today."

"Isn't Rose and Alice there?"

"No they have dates with Jasper and Emmett."

"Oh well that's good for them."

"Yah, they seemed really excited."

"That's good. I can't wait till you come Bella."

"I know, I miss you so much and you know what's even sadder."

"How can there be anything sadder than missing me? I'm joking sorry. I don't actually know so can you tell me?"

"I've been thinking about Adam lately."

"Whoa that is sad. What have you been thinking about him for?"

"Well I was thinking about how I'm falling for Edward but then there's the entire thing that Adam will always have a piece of my heart. And I have no idea what to do anymore."

"Well we can see what will happen when you see him after all these months. Maybe you're just imagining things."

"I don't know if I am or if I'm not. Life's so confusing." I got up, grabbed my towel and walked back to the house while smelling the flowers.

"Well we'll just have to wait and see then."

"Yah I guess so. How's it going with Daniel?"

"Amazing, he's away right now with family. It was either this week or Party week and he said he didn't want to miss party week with me. Isn't he the sweetest?"

"Yah, your one lucky girl." Marie really was. She had the perfect boyfriend and nothing can spilt those two up. He would do anything for her and vice versa.

"So are you Bella, it's just the start of something amazingly lucky."

"What do you mean by that?" Okay now she really has me confused.

"Well look what's Edward been doing for you lately. HE FRICKEN CHANGED FROM PLAYER OF THE SCHOOL TO A ONE GIRL GUY!" She exclaimed probably trying to get it through my head. She sighed and now she's going to continue. "Bella, I just want you to understand what I'm saying. You have to see what's good when its there not when it leaves."

"I know Marie but I just don't know about anything anymore."

"Everyone's there some point in their life; you just have to let time help sort things out for you."

"Okay, well I should go now. I need to take a shower or maybe a nice bath." She started laughing and I started to also.

"Okay Bella, Ill talk to you soon then."

"Okay Bye, miss ya always."

"Miss you more, Bye." We hung up and I went into my room. I threw my phone onto my bed and the towel into the laundry basket. I went into the bathroom and started to fill the bath tub with some hot water. I went back into my room and shut the doors leading to the balcony. As I was about to walk in the bathroom once again my phone went off. I ran over to the bed and answered it.

"Bella?"

"Yah."

"What's new?"

"Well actually I'm just about to take a bath."

"Oh should I call you later then."

"Yah. Are you okay?"

"Yah perfectly fine, just miss you."

"I miss you too. But ill call you as soon as I'm out of the bath."

"Sounds good, ill be waiting for the call."

"Okay bye Edward."

"Bye." I hung up and went back into the bathroom. I stripped my clothing and slid into the tub. I let the hot water relax my tense muscles and just sat there letting the time pass by. I was in there so long that the water was cold when I got out. I drained the tub and quickly changed into a pair of comfy sweats. I picked up my cell and called Edward back.

"Hello?"

"Hey, just calling you back."

"Glad you called. So was your bath refreshing?"

"Actually it was and my muscles are finally relaxed."

"That's good."

"So what are you doing right now?"

"Well I'm actually sitting at home, in my room just talking to you."

"Aren't you going to go out or something?"

"Nah, I wanted to talk to you. Unless you want to go out or something."

"Sorry rather not, it's just I'm going to go to sleep early tonight I'm really tired."

"Its okay there's always another day."

"Of course and that day better be close."

"Oh it will be. Does that mean you'll go you with me on the Friday coming up?"

"Yes, wouldn't miss it for the world."

"That's good, I want to see you again so much."

"I want to see you too but I'm soo tired." I stressed the word tired and he laughed.

"What are we going to do Friday?"

"I thought maybe just a dinner and movie. Nothing to tire you out."

"That's sounds wonderful. I need to relax for this whole week I think."

"Good."

"Oh is that so?"

"Yah because in two weeks were having a dance at school before party week."

"Hmm I wonder who I should go with?... I'm just joking Edward, ill go with you if you want me too."

"I would love you to come with me Bella. You would make me the happiest guy there."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"What are you doing for party week?" Shit! I don't want to tell anyone just yet but if I have to ill tell him like a few days before.

"Umm… not sure yet." I lied; hopefully he won't notice my voice shaking a bit. I hate lying to him about something so small like this.

"Oh okay. Well there's going to be tons of party's here. You'll be surprised how many people come down here for just the week."

"Well I guess ill find out." Yah from Rose and Alice.

"Yah." I looked over at the clock and noticed it was already 7:00.

"Edward I think I'm going to go now. I feel like going to sleep already." I heard him laugh and the sound alone made me smile.

"Okay Bella, ill talk to you soon then."

"Okay, night."

"Night. Sweet dreams." I hung up and went downstairs to the kitchen. I made myself some pancakes for some odd reason and quickly ate them. Once I was done I went back up to my room and closed every curtain to make my room dark. I then shut the lights and crawled into bed. My last thought was what will I do about Party week?

**A.N. there is a long chapter, 8 pages to be exact. Well I hope you like it and I hope it doesn't seem rushed or anything. I know a lot didn't happen but you did find out a lot of different information about different things that will happen. Please review and everyone who has been reviewing often please tell me so I can mention you when the story ends. Thanks for all the reviews for last chapter, really appreciate them.**

**Love,**

**Topaz**

**P.S. I also have the poll on my home page up till Sunday night so please vote!**


	29. Dress shopping!

**Pics on profile! dresses and shoes!**

I awoke in the morning to music blasting from another room

I awoke in the morning to music blasting from another room. Who plays music this early in the morning? I turn to my clock and groan. Its 12:13, of course someone will play music around this time. I just want to stay in bed all day and relax for the time being.

"Bella!" Alice came running in and jumped onto my bed.

Morning to you to." I mumbled and buried my head into my pillow.

"What are we doing today?"

"I think I'm going to just relax today. You know on the beach or just in bed." I saw her pout from the corner of my eye. I had to repress a groan to not upset her more.

"How was the big date?" I asked changing the subject to cheer her up.

"Oh Bella it was amazing." And she went into every little detail about how Jasper took her to this empty restaurant just for the two of them and how they couldn't run out of things to talk about or even how he kissed.

"It sounds like one amazing date. You're lucky to have someone who cares so much about you." I mumbled and she laughed.

"I'm not the only one Bella."

"I know I know, Edward cares a lot about me to and that I'm really lucky about it all."

"You got it." She smiled and it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"There's more to it isn't there?"

"What do you mean?"

"Something's off about this all. What else is going on?"

"Its just were going for another date Friday and then after that were going to the dance together. And he also wants to spend party week together but I'm going to Marie's place and all. And I just can't tell him and I wont till a day or two before." Her frown deepened and I rolled off the bed.

"Don't you think you should tell him earlier than that?"

"No I don't want to and don't say anything to anyone. Promise me?" I turned back to her and watched her reaction. She seemed hesitant but she caved anyways.

"Promise." She whispered and I smiled.

"Thanks. So what are you doing today?"

"I wanted to go shopping. Thinking maybe we could get your clothes for when you go away."

"Alice that's in 3 weeks, I think I'm okay till then."

"Oh okay but we could go look for dresses?" She asked hopeful and you just couldn't say no to her.

"Fine, we'll go in half hour to lunch and then we'll go shopping. Only dresses to day." I went over to my bathroom and started up the shower.

"Fine ill go tell Rose." She skipped out of the room, happier than when she came in. I smiled to myself; just knowing Alice is happy makes me happy. And if Rose is happy too then it's even better. I stepped into my shower and quickly washed my hair and body. I stepped out and took a look in the mirror at the girl standing there. What am I going to do about Adam and Edward? I shook my head to clear the thoughts and went over to my closet. I quickly dressed in some low-rise jeans and a short tank top. I applied my make up quickly and put my hair into a high ponytail. I walked out of the room with my purse and headed downstairs.

"Hey Rose." She was sitting in the living room watching some fashion show.

"Hey Bella, ready to go?" She looked up at me and smiled.

"Yah come on lets get out of here." We all went out and took Rose's car to the little diner down the road.

"So Bella, what's going on with party week?"

"I'm going to Marie's and no one is supposed to know except you two. So don't tell anyone. Promise me that."

"I promise but what about Edward?"

"Well he's staying here for Party week and I'm heading to Seattle to party it up there."

"Does he know?"

"No and its going to stay that way."

"Okay, it's your choice to tell him and if you don't want to then I'm not going to do anything. I don't meddle you should know that."

"I know I know." I looked out the window just as we reached the diner. We all got out and took a seat in a booth. Our waiter came around and of course it had to be a guy.

"Hi my name's James and ill be your server this afternoon. What can I get you to drink?" He looked at me the whole time and at the end he even winked. I had to repress an urge to gag right there. Alice and Rose probably knew what I was thinking and tried to hide their laughter.

"One vanilla, one strawberry and one chocolate milkshake."

"Okay coming right up."

"Thanks." He went off with the order but not with out giving me what I think was suppose to be a sexy smile. Soon as he was gone my sisters off course broke out laughing.

"That's so not funny!"

"Bella…. It…. Soooo….." Rose couldn't even finish her sentence she was laughing so hard.

"FUNNNYYY!!" Alice exclaimed making everyone in the diner turn their heads out way.

"No it wasn't." I hissed and that only made them laugh even harder.

"Shut up he's coming back." They quickly composed themselves when James reappeared.

"Here's the milkshakes. Now do you know what you guys want to order?" He said while just staring at me. Not talk about creepy.

"Ill get the strawberry pancakes." Rose told him and tries to compose herself a bit more still.

"Chocolate chips for me!" Alice exclaimed and James turned to me.

"And what can I get you? It can be _anything_ you want?" He stressed the word anything, so it made it into a double meaning. I shuddered but he didn't even seem to notice.

"Ill just take the wild berry pancakes and that's all I want. Nothing more." I growled and he looked a bit taken back. He quickly walked off and I turned to my sisters.

"Whoa Bella. Talk about anger."

"Rose I don't need a guy hitting on me when I have a boyfriend. It just feels wrong on so many levels."

"Good that's how you should feel." Alice mumbled to us.

"So what type of dresses are we looking for?" Rose asked changing the subject thankfully.

"I want a gold dress." Alice's eyes lit up as she said that.

"Okay… Bella?"

"I was thinking maybe anything that I see and like?" It came out more as a question than an answer. They both started to laugh.

"Same old Bella."

"What are you looking for Rose?"

"I was thinking a slim long black dress."

"That would look really good on you." Alice chirped and just then the food came. This time James didn't even try flirting with my thankfully. We ate out meal talking about what stores to head to and once we paid we headed over to the mall. Once at the mall, I turned to my sisters.

"Dress stores only and then shoes. We can get jewellery next week."

"Fine, Fine." Alice was already too distracted to listen to me. We walked around the mall looking for some stores when we saw one we went in right away. We spilt up and looked around the store. I found a few and same with my sisters. I went into the dressing room and tried on every last one till I was on the one that was it. I looked into the three-way mirror and just knew it. The dress is this gorgeous kind of metallic pink. It has a gold belt and gold straps that cross in the back. It has a plunging neck line all the way to the belt and it followed down around my legs and still had a train. There was also a slit down the front. This is _the_ dress. I squealed in delight and I heard my sisters laugh.

"Found your dress Bella?"

"Yes and its perfect!" I exclaimed a little too loud. Rose came out first in a stunning black number. It was a slim dress with a plunging neck line that was gold sequenced. It had a gold belt under the breasts area and then a little square kind of thing under the belt. The straps were thin and all together the dress looked fabulous on her.

"Rose you have to buy that dress." I said while trying to regain my composure.

"Bella, that dress is amazing on you. Its like it was made for you." I smiled at her comment and we laughed. Then we heard Alice's dressing room door open. We both turned and gasped. Alice came out a little shy but she was in a gorgeous gold dress. Its halter style with a plunging neck line. Then right at the bottom of the neck line is kind of like this belt thing where it goes all the way to the waist. Then it has a little hanging bow sort of at the left side of the dress. The front was hitched up so her legs showed but then the back was covered. And it was sort of layered.

"Alice that dress is perfect for you." I gasped and Rose nodded her head.

"It's exactly like you wanted it to be too."

"I know isn't that great?!" She exclaimed and we all laughed.

"Your dresses are perfect for you guys, I can't wait to show up to the dance and stun everyone."

"I know Alice it will be a night we won't forget."

"You guys are so right but let's go find shoes." A worker just walked in and gasped at us.

"You girls look beautiful." We all mumbled thank you's and she laughed.

"I know the perfect shoes for you girls, want me to get them for you?"

"Please. And thank you." She smiled and we gave her our sizes. In moments she was back with 3 boxes. She gave me a box and I opened it and gasped. It was a 4-inch heel with leather snake print straps. On the foot strap was a little bow adorned with rhinestones and then on the ankle strap was a little diamond G. They were beyond simple but just what would match my dress. I slipped the shoes on and looked over at my sisters. Rose slipped on a pair of black stiletto heels with peep toes and a little bow on the front by the toes. She pulled her dress over and they weren't even shown but still you knew what they looked like. Alice was slipping on a pair of classy yellow-gold heels. On the ankle strap was a diamond butterfly with diamonds hanging down and then another diamond butterfly on the foot strap. Everyone's shoes worked perfect for their dress.

"So what do you girls think?" The worker asked a little hesitant for our answer.

"Their..."

"Perfect..."

"For us." I finished for Alice who finished for Rose. The worker's face broke out into a smile and we also smiled.

"Thanks so much, you saved us like hours of shopping."

"Its what I do, no need for the thanks."

"Still thanks." Alice looked up and smiled at her.

"So what are the dresses for?"

"Oh there's this dance at our school and it's all formal."

"Sounds like a lot of fun."

"I hope so." I mumbled and everyone laughed. I guess they heard me.

"We should get change and get home." Rose told us and we all went back into the dressing room and got changed into our normal clothes. We took our shoes and dresses to the cash. I paid for my dress first.

"That will be 525 for the dress and 175 for the shoes." I paid quickly and Alice and Rose paid. Rose's dress cost the same as mine and her shoes were only 130. Alice's dress was the same as mine and Rose's and her shoes were 170. We took our purchases and went back out to the car. We drove home listening to the music and picked up food on the way. We got home and ate our food and after we went our separate ways. I went into my room and headed straight for my closet. I went straight to the back and placed my dress on the little hook on the back wall. I laid my shoes out in front of it and went back out to my room. I showered quickly and went to sleep in moments of crawling into bed.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to my alarm clock. I shut it off and went and got changed. I threw on a tank top with a skirt and heels. I did my make up quickly and combed my hair quickly. I raced out of my room and down to the kitchen; I quickly ate some cereal and went out to my Lotus. I drove quickly to school seeing as I was late enough already. Once at school I parked and raced out of my car. The bell didn't ring yet so I was still good, I guess my crazy driving comes in handy once in a while. I saw Edward leaning against his car and I went up to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned my body against his.

"Hello beautiful." He whispered seductively and I giggled.

"Hey handsome. How have you been?"

"Well not so good but I'm way better now that you're here."

"Why weren't you so good before?"

"Cause I missed you like crazy." He whispered and kissed me gently. I pulled back and looked at him.

"Well I missed you too and guess what?"

"What?"

"I got my dress yesterday."

"Oh really and will I get a sneak peek of this dress?"

"Hell no!" I shouted and that only made him laugh even more.

"Why not?"

"Cause it's a surprise, that's why."

"Fine I guess ill have to wait but can I know the colour?"

"Of course it's a classic metallic pink with a little gold."

"Hmm is it long?"

"Hell no! I'm not saying anything else cause I already know your trying to imagine it. Nice try though."

"It was worth a try." He smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"We should get to class. Come on." I pulled him along with me and he held tightly on to my hand. I squeezed back and he smiled his crooked smile. I melted and felt like I was about to fall. His smile can do so much to me. I walked into my class just as the bell rang.

* * *

The rest of the day passed in a blur and I was already on my way home. I can't wait to see what happens on our next date. I toke a shower once I got home and finished my homework. Once that was done I called Marie and then Edward called and right after I went to sleep. Waiting for the next day.

**A.N. okay next chapter will be their date on Friday because if I do everyday it will take to many chapters and the days will go something like this one did. So that's what will be happening and sorry for the long update but hope you like it and please review.**

**Love,**

**Topaz**


	30. Dance and after party

A

A.N. okay so I haven't updated in forever and I know that. Sorry about that but I've been super busy with all this school work and just busy with like stuff at home. I know I shouldn't use that as an excuse but I am.

So I'm going to give you guys a long update but I need one thing from you all. I need reviews people!! I've barely been getting any lately for the chapters and I would like more reviews for them please. So everyone please review for this.

On with the story…

The week passed in a blur, I guess since nothing too interesting happened. It happened in the same fashion mostly. I would meet Edward before school and we would walk to class. And any class he wasn't in with me he would walk me to class and meet me outside of the class when the bell rang. Then at lunch I would sit with him, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Jesse, Angela. Also Chace and Cody now sat with us to and they also had new girlfriends. Their names were Marissa and Lindsay. Alice and Rose had a little trouble seeing Chace and Cody with them but I guess in the end they were happy for them. And it wasn't like the girls were bitchy, they were actually really sweet.

Anyways, so after lunch we would walk to class and so on. Then after school, I would go with Edward to a restaurant or somewhere close to home or we would just go to the beach. Or sometimes I just went home. I would take a shower, call Marie, then Edward would call and then I would go to sleep.

Not to exciting is it? I know that's what I'm saying but it will be tonight since it's the night of the dance. Edward said he was picking me up at 7 since the dance started at 8.

I was sitting in my room, looking at my three way mirror by my closet door. I really need to redecorate this place. I went in to my bathroom and started to blow dry my hair. I stood at the doorway of the bathroom and scanned over my room.

On the south wall is all my pictures and then I have the two doors here with the 3-way mirror in the corner. Over on the west wall is a stupid desk with my computer and then the bedroom door. I could get a new desk, and I want a canopy bed, oh and I need some shelves for my book and movies/cds. So on the north wall I have the big window with the balcony but I can put a shelf on either side of it. Then I can have my bed in between both window seats. That would look so good.

I should paint my room a red oh and I should get 4 of my favourite quotes. I can put one in the middle of the south wall with pictures surrounding it and then one above my desk and two on either side of the big window. And I should get the wood in black and my canopy bed in a black iron metal.

That would look so nice. I am so doing that with my room this week. Ill wake up sort of early tomorrow and go shopping at some store for my supplies to paint and all the new furniture. Ill get someone to come in and write the quotes. If I'm doing this all to my room, I might as well do something with the bathroom.

I walked back into my bathroom and shut the blow dryer off. I looked around and smiled. The tiles are already a light blue so I might as well get something that matches it but a shade or two darker. I put the blow dryer away and started working on my make up.

I was putting the finish touches on when my cell rang. I ran and answered it, not bothering to look at the caller id.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella, it's your father Charlie."

"Oh hi dad. What's new?"

"I'm just calling you to tell you that a house keeper will be there tomorrow morning."

"Why do we need one?"

"So the house stays clean and you guys have someone to make you food."

"Oh okay I guess."

"So she will be around by 10 tomorrow. She also has a key to the house so no worries."

"Oh okay. Dad, is it okay if I redecorate my whole room this weekend?"

"Of course Bella, do what makes you happy."

"Okay thanks dad, ill talk to you soon."

"Love you, Bye." I hung up and stared at my cell on the bed. Why does he even send a house keeper? The house is already staying clean thanks to us. Whatever I better go tell my sisters. I walked out of my room and into Rose's room first.

"Hey Bella." She called from the bathroom so I walked there quickly.

"Hey Rose, just came to tell you were having a house keeper from now on. She's coming by tomorrow at 10 and has a key." She stopped working on her make up and stared at me.

"Are you kidding? Why do we need a house keeper?"

"I don't know Charlie said we needed one to keep the house clean and she could also make us food."

"That's sounds stupid but whatever. Will she make us anything we want?"

"I'm assuming so; she's getting paid for it. And probably get paid a lot of money."

"I know, he's so weird like that."

"Whatever, also I'm redecorating my room this week so ill have a few workers working in my room."

"Okay, I won't be here too much anyways. I and Emmett are going out the whole day tomorrow."

"Oh sounds fun."

"It will be." She winked at me and I started laughing. I walked out of her room and went to Alice, telling her the same thing. Her reaction was the same as Rose's and I had to laugh at that a bit. Once I was done telling them I headed back to my room and turned my computer on. I quickly searched some painter people and dialled their number.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"Hi I was wondering if I could get some workers tomorrow to paint my bathroom and someone with really nice script writing to do a few quotes on my wall."

"Of course you can, we have an amazing person here who can write your quotes and for the bathroom we have 2 amazing painters."

"Okay so the bathroom people can come tomorrow and then the script writer on Sunday."

"That sounds good, now I just need your address and what time you'll like them to come." I gave her my address and told her to let them come anytime since I will have a house taker who can show them the bathroom. I finally hung up and went back to the bathroom. I finished my make up and quickly curled my hair. After that I slipped into my dress and heels and sprayed some perfume on me. I glanced at the clock and realized Edward will be here any moment. I touched up my lip gloss and looked at myself in the 3 way mirror. I have to say I do look quite stunning tonight, but what will Edward think? Just then I heard the doorbell ring. I left my room and went down to answer the door. I pulled it open to show Edward looking handsome in button down shirt with a tie to match my dress colour and a black jacket over the shirt. And then he had black pants on. I smiled at him and he looked shocked.

"Edward you can close you mouth now." I started to laugh and he quickly shut his mouth and walked over to me.

"Bella you…amazing in that dress. Also gorgeous, beautiful, stunning, shall I go on?" He whispered seductively and I giggled.

"No I think I get the point." He laughed and I smiled at him.

"But honestly Bella, that dress on you is gorgeous."

"Thanks Edward."

"Anytime." He said slowly and kiss me softly. I pulled back and he laughed.

"Let's get to the dance already."

"A little excited are we?"

"Actually I am." I smiled and he laughed. He grabbed my hand and led me out towards his car. I stopped walking and gasped. An Aston Martin V12 Vanquish was sitting right there on my drive way looking amazing.

"That's yours?"

"Yah you like it?" His grin grew when he saw my face.

"Yah I love this car, it's such a nice car."

"Yah it really is. So are we going to the dance or are we just standing here to stare at my amazing car." He rubbed it in my face and I just stuck my tongue out at him. I walked over to the passenger side but before I could touch the door handle, Edward's hand was there. I looked up confused and he just opened the door in return. I climbed in and pulled the rest of my dress in and then he closed the door. I never actually had someone open the door for me. I like it though, it's so…different. Edward climbed in and started driving off.

"So Bella what do you have planned for this week?"

"Actually I'm going shopping tomorrow for furniture and paint supplies."

"Why?"

"Because I'm redecorating my whole room and I already know how I'm going to do it."

"And how is that?"

"Well I'm painting it red with black wood furniture, except the bed which will be iron metal and also canopy with heavy red sheer curtains all around. Also I having some one paint these quotes I want in certain places in script."

"Sounds like its going to look good."

"It will." I said with a smile. He just laughed and we pulled into the school parking lot. We were having it at the gym since it was just a normal dance of the year and nothing to special.

"The dance is semi-formal right?"

"Yah but the girls don't wear dresses like the one you have."

"What do you mean? Is that bad?" I asked worried I was too over dressed.

"No No, it's good. The girls here were short, skimpy dresses and yours is perfect."

"Why do they wear those types of dresses?"

"Cause they want guys to stare at their ass and breasts."

"Their idiots, that's what I tell you." He laughed at my response and I rolled my eyes. We walked into the gym and it actually didn't look to bad. There were tables all over the gym and people dancing already. The dance was already moving.

"You want to dance right away?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Yah I think I do. Do you want to?" I looked up at him from under my eyes and he looked dazed for a moment.

"You're such a cheater." I laughed and pulled him over to the dance floor. We started dancing together and we were really close together. My body was pressed up against his and I could feel his breath going down my neck. I grinded into his body and he moaned at what I did. I started to laugh again and he laughed too.

We danced like that for awhile till a slow song came on. Edward grabbed my waist and pulled me against his chest. I wound my arms around his neck and we slowly swayed with each other to the music. I looked up and found Edward looking down on me. I smiled and his smiled back. I reached up and kissed him slowly, no need to rush it. He kissed me back just the same and when I pulled back Edward bent down and kissed me on the cheek.

"Bella?"

"Hmm..."

"Bella I think I'm in love with you." I looked up at his worried face and smiled.

"I think I'm in love with you too Edward." He broke into a smile when I said that and I laughed softly. We continued to dance with each other just staring into each others eyes and no where else. It felt like we were the only ones left on the Earth and nothing could break our gaze from each other. I felt like I was on top of the world just be there dancing with Edward. When the song ended, I gave Edward one kiss on the cheek and pulled him over to a table where Rose was with Emmett and Alice with Jasper. I sat down beside Rose and smiled at everyone. Edward took the seat beside me next.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Bella, saw you guys dancing."

"Talk about HOT!" Alice exclaimed while finishing for Rose. I laughed and so did Edward.

"I didn't see you guys dancing, where were you guys?"

"We were in the back area."

"Oh really?" I asked while staring at Rose and Alice. They started laughing and I rolled my eyes at them.

"So you guys liking the dance?" Jasper spoke up and a chorus of yeas went around.

"It's ending in like 15 minutes." Emmett told everyone around the table.

"What do you mean ending?" I asked confused by his statement.

"They kick everyone out at 11, but no worries there's an after party at some guy's house. Everyone's going. It'll be so much fun, we go every year." Edward filled me in.

"Sounds like fun, so why don't we dance while we still have time."

"Sounds like a good idea." I got up and Edward pulled me to the dance floor. We started to dance for the remaining time and once again we danced super close. I would sometimes do things that he moaned about and I would just laugh at him.

The last song to play was another slow song and Edward pulled me to his chest again. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me with this look in his eyes. Love maybe? We spent most of the song kissing right there in the middle of the dance floor. When the song finally ended we pulled apart and he bent down to whisper something in my ear.

"I love you Bella." My heart soared when he said that.

"Love you too Edward." His smiled grew bigger if that's even possible. We walked out of the gym and saw everyone outside.

"Gosh Bella, did you guys have to make out most of the song."

"Well actually we did have to." I smiled and Alice rolled her eyes while Rose just laughed.

"So where's this party?"

"Rose the party's some place near your house and trust me this is wear the real party starts. The drinking starts, the dirty dancing gets heavier and the party's unforgettable."

"Sounds like my kind of thing." I said with a mischievous smile and my sisters laughed.

"Bella what do you mean your kind of thing?" Edward asked worried. And Jasper and Emmett looked a little worried too.

"Oh you have not seen Bella party yet." Alice told them and Rose laughed.

"You guys have seen nothing. Back home Bella was the worst person to party with. She would drink so much but somehow she stills finds a way to think straight. Also Bella can dance pretty dirt-yyyyyy!!" Rose carried the y for a bit and Alice laughed probably remembering some times this happened.

"You're joking?" Emmett asked with wide eyes. My sisters both shook their head, smiling.

"Bella, you're seriously like that?" Edward asked in shock.

"Yah pretty much." I replied with a nod.

"Dude your dating a hardcore partier."

"I know, I never thought Bella would be a partier." Jasper finished off for Emmett.

"Bella I always thought you were the responsible one." Emmett stated and I laughed.

"She is Em."

"WTF how?" He was getting pretty confused now.

"When Bella gets wasted she somehow can still think straight well until she gets unconscious."

"WTF Bella you're a hardcore partier, no wait your worse than a hardcore partier." Emmett stated once again. And we all laughed, well my sisters and me laughed.

"Let's just get to this party already." I exclaimed and everyone turned to look at me like I was crazy.

"What I just want to have some fun." I pouted and everyone laughed. We said our goodbyes to everyone and took the separate cars. Edward was asking me some questions about my party life and he seemed shocked. We finally reached the house and I walked in with Edward. The music was already blaring and some people were already pass drunk. As soon as I walked in Alice pulled me out. She pulled me over to Emmett's hummer and pushed me in and followed along.

"Alice what are you doing to me?"

"Put this on." She threw me a short dress but I listened all the same. I took off my dress and passed it to Alice. I slipped on the red skin-tight halter dress and pulled it down my body. It reached about 3 quarters up my thigh. And had a low v-neck accented with 2 jewels. I took off my shoes and slipped on the knee high black stiletto boots Alice passed me. I zipped them up and look at her. She already had my dress in the bag and laid out in the back with her's and Rose's.

"Perfect." She smiled and I laughed.

"Can we go party now?"

"Yah lets go." We left Emmett's hummer and went back into the house. Jasper and Edward were waiting for us at the front and when Edward saw me his eyes bulged. I laughed and so did Alice.

"Knew it would do the trick." Alice whispered to me and I laughed. I walked over to Edward while swaying my hips a little too much. I stepped close to him and breath onto his neck.

"Let's get something to drink." He quickly nodded his head and we walked to the kitchen. He got me a cup and I quickly drank it. I grabbed myself another one and took my time with this one. Edward was staring at me in amazement.

"What?"

"You drank that in like no time."

"Yah… Do they have shots here?" I changed the subject and he laughed. A guy passing by stopped and looked at us.

"Shots you say?"

"Yah you got any?"

"Yah follow me." I followed him with Edward following me. He led us to the table with some guys standing around it.

"Guys this girl wants some shots." They looked at me and laughed. I glared at them,

"Just give me the fucken shots already." I growled and they stopped laughing.

"You'll only get more if you can drink these." A guy placed 4 shots in front of me and I scoffed.

"You're joking right?"

"No." They looked at me and I laughed. I quickly drank all the shots and shook my head a bit after I finished them.

"Can I get more now?" I asked and they quickly poured me some more.

"Edward you drinking with me?" He was looking at me and shook his head.

"Fine." They poured me ten shots. TEN! I think I can down it though. I quickly took all ten and shook my head a bit after.

"Savvee me some more for laterrr. I want tooo dance with my boyyyy." I slurred a bit and grabbed Edward's hand. We went back out to the front room where everyone was dancing. We quickly started dancing and I was dancing worse then at the dance. This was dirty dancing. We danced for a while and by the time we went to get more drinks we were already sweating and panting. I think Edward was panting a little more from how I was dancing with him. I went back to the guys with the shots and they were practically wasted now.

"Save any for me?" I asked in a voice and they all looked over shocked.

"Damn girl you're hot!" One guy yelled but I ignored him.

"Here ya goo." A guy passed me a bunch of shots and I just downed them quickly. I was about to take one more when I felt someone touch my arm, I looked back and it was Edward.

"Bella you just had 20 shots I think that's enough."

"Awww comee onnnn Eddiieee one moreee shotieeee!!" I slurred and he just rolled his eyes.

"Last one and that's it. I'm cutting you off for the night."

"Fine!" I growled and quickly downed the last one. Edward pulled me back to the front room and we danced more again. When I started getting wobbly, Edward picked me and I wound my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. His arms were wound around my waist holding me up.

"Let's leave now."

"Okayyy." I rested my head on his shoulder and ground into him. Which made him moan.

"Bella please don't do that now."

"Why not." I pouted and he sighed.

"Cause I can't take this right now. If you do one more thing like this to me, ill jump you here right now." I started giggling and poked his chest.

"Reallllyyyy!" I ground into him more and laughed when he moaned.

"Bella, please."

"Come on Eddiee!!" I did it again and this time he kissed me suppressing his moan. We kissed fiercely and hard. I was now being pushed up against his car but with my legs still around him. I ground into him again and again while he pressed me into the car and I pressed closer to him. I arched my back since it was sore on the car. And he moaned louder than all the other times. He kissed down my neck and all the way down my chest to where the dress stopped him. I moaned and he laughed this time.

"We shouldn't do this."

"Fine. But you're staying over tonight." I whispered seductively and it was a little slurred.

"Fine but nothings happening." He whispered back in a seductive voice. I pouted and he laughed. I hopped off of him and he opened the door. I climbed in and Edward got in moments later. He started driving to my house.

The drive was quick and we were already in my room. Edward was laying on my bed in just his boxers and he looked really good right now. I stripped off the dress and threw it onto the floor. I stood in front of the bed and looked at Edward.

"Like what you see?" He nodded his head and I laughing softly. I crawled onto the bed seductively and right on to him. I straddled his waist and kissed him. I pulled back and he was staring at me. He rolled us over so I was under him and he was pinning me to the bed. He straddled me and started kissing my neck and going down. I moaned a little and arched my back. But that only drove him crazy.

We both started kissing each other like crazy and there was moaning. But soon Edward stopped himself and rolled of me. I looked over to him curiously.

"Why did you stop?"

"We can't do this, not yet."

"Fine." I crawled under the sheets and so did Edward. Edward pulled me to his chest and that's how I fell asleep.

A.N. okay so this was a very sexual chapter and all but Bella got drunk and all and yah. But they stopped so w.e Next chapter will be up soon I hope but please review because I want to know what you guys think and I haven't been getting many. Thanks

Love,

Topaz


	31. Meeting Carrie

**A.N. I know last chapter was very different and superbly INTENSE! So that's why I'm going to slow things down a lot now.**

**IMPORTANT!!**

**I have Halloween coming up and I need costumes for the guys, I already got the girls theirs but I need some for the guys. And for Edward I was thinking he should wear his football jersey but I couldn't think of what pants he should wear and I have NO IDEA for Emmett and Jasper so please please help me. On with the story.**

I woke up with a major headache. It felt like someone was banging pots together in my head. I crawled out of Edward's arms and went to my closet. I grabbed a pair of shorts and a bra kind a thing top that people use for running. I went into the bathroom and slipped those on and pulled my hair into a high ponytail. I went to my desk and wrote a note to Edward quickly.

_Edward,_

_I went out for a run on my beach. If you want to find me come outside and look around there. If you decide to leave, just leave a message on my cell. Be back soon._

_XOXO_

_Bella_

I put the note beside him on the bed and left the room. I went outside and down the path of wild flowers. I finally reached the beach and jogged over to wear the water could touch my feet. I then started my run down along the beach. As I ran I thought about party week.

I can't till Edward but I think I should. I just don't feel like I can't do it though. I just let him find out one day if it slips up. I only have 7 days till I leave including today. I should go shopping Monday and Tuesday for all my stuff ill need for Seattle. There's only one problem with all this. How will I feel when I see Adam?

I loved Adam like I loved Edward, but I think with Edward the connection's stronger in such a shorter time. But with Adam I grew up with him and fell in love and he's always going to hold a part of my heart. But how do I tell Edward that? He'll freak if he finds this out, I can't tell him but I need too.

I made my decision. I looked back to my house and saw I ran about a mile or two now. I stopped to catch my breath and looked over the water.

Edward won't find out about party week till the day I leave. Ill see if I still love Adam when I see him in Seattle. And Edward won't find out anything about this. Nothing. I ran my fastest back to the house, pushing myself to go faster every passing second to forget every thought racing through my mind. My thoughts were going just as fast as my legs and it was hard to keep up with them all. I kept running faster and faster until I finally reached the house. I ran up the path and into the house, taking each step two at a time. I didn't stop running till I reached my room. I walked in to find Edward still asleep on my bed, not disturbed once yet. I quickly took the note and ripped it up and threw it in the trash can. I grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom. I checked the clock and its only 7 in the morning. I was outside for an hour at least.

I stripped my clothes and hopped into the cold shower. Only reason I'm taking a cold shower is to clear my mind, and cool my body down. Once I was done showering I dried my body and went into my room and straight into my closet. I pulled on a pair of jean shorts and a tank top. I went back into the bathroom and applied my make up and combed through my hair. I went back out of my room and headed to the kitchen where I found some girl making food.

"Hi?" She turned around a little startled and laughed softly to herself.

"Oh hi. My name's Carrie, your dad hired me to watch the house."

"Hi Carrie, I'm Bella."

"Nice to meet you Bella."

"Same to you." She smiled sweetly and I smiled back. She's way too happy this early in the morning. I sighed and she turned back around.

"What can I make you for breakfast?"

"Can I have a hot coffee with some yummy eggs and bacon?"

"Of course. Let me guess, a tough night of partying." I went and sat in one of the bar stools and rested my arms on the counter.

"How did you know?"

"Well you look really tired and stressed out. You want a cup of coffee and everyone else is still asleep."

"Hmm that's true." She laughed softly and handed me a cup of coffee while she started on my breakfast.

"So are you going to be watching the house during party week too?" I asked before taking a sip.

"Yah your dad has me working from 7 in the morning all the way to 10 at night. With Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays off at night."

"Damn you got it rough." She laughed and I smiled.

"So what's your true job?"

"Well pretty much to clean up the house, cook any food you guys want, and watch over you guys. But your dad said I can use the beach when you're at school and my jobs finished or like anything else in the house. But he did tell me to not go in your rooms only once a week to clean the bathroom. He said to tell you that when you have dirty laundry you put the hamper outside your room."

"Just like we always use to do." I shook my head and she laughed.

"How old are you really Carrie?"

"I'm only 23. I know young but I have a good life. With all the money your dad's paying me I was able to buy a really nice apartment not to far from here. I can't buy a lot of amazing clothes. And I have an amazing boyfriend."

"Oh tell me about this guy?" I asked fully interested now.

"Well his name's Travis and he's so hot. He has dirty blonde hair with these striking blue eyes. And he-"

"WHOA!!" No it can't be!

"What wrong?" She started to freak out cause I freaked out.

"You said his name was Travis?" She nodded her head and looked confused. "5'9"?" She nodded again still confused.

"Why?"

"Wait one second, ill be right back." I ran up to my room but once to the door I quietly walked in and grabbed my cell. I ran back out to Carrie in the kitchen. I sat back down and dialled Travis' number and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" When we heard his voice she looked even more confused then before.

"TRAVIS!!"

"Bella?"

"OMG I haven't talked to you in ages. How have you been?"

(Sorry if in another chapter I introduced Travis' girlfriend before or if it's something that I'm just imagining but please don't freak out if I already did. This is a new girl if I did.)

"I know Bella. I feel hurt you haven't called me in so long. Anyways I've been great. How's it going with Edward?"

"It's going AMAZING! He's so sweet and everything. There's just that whole" I looked around to make sure he wasn't down here in case and spoke softer. "Thing where I still might love my ex-boyfriend from back home and I'm going back on the 1st for party week but he doesn't know I'm going and all."

"Yessh Bella I would have thought you would tell him."

"I know but I can't cause like I went running this morning and I made up my mind, he's not going to find anything out unless it slips."

"Okay do what you thinks best Bella."

"I know anyways have you got a girl yet?" I looked up to Carrie and she was still confused. I mouthed to her to wait a second and she nodded her head and passed me my food.

"Yah I'm met this amazing girl. Her name's Carrie and she has the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen. They look almost violet and she has long sandy blonde hair. I don't even know how to describe her beauty." I looked up to her and she fit the image perfectly. Sandy blonde hair, violet looking eyes. Just what I thought.

"Travis?" She spoke cautiously into the phone.

"Carrie?"

"Hey!"

"Carrie what are you doing with Bella?"

"Well I got a job to like clean the house and watch over her and her sisters."

"NO F WAY!" He yelled into the phone and we laughed.

"It's true Travis. What a small world we live in isn't it?"

"Yah it is. This is great now; I can stop by your house to visit you and Carrie at the same time now." I laughed and so did Carrie. She went back to cleaning the pan she used.

"Travis I'm going to go now, I'm redecorating my room today and I want to talk to Carrie more. So talk to you soon. Bye."

"Bye Girls."

"Bye Travis. Love you."

"See you later Carrie love ya." I heard him hang up and shut my phone off too.

"So Carrie how did you meet Travis?" She looked over to me and smiled. I took a bit of my food and quickly thanked and complimented on it.

"I just move to California and was staying at a hotel in the mean time. I was checking in when I saw him. We started talking and he asked me out on a date and yah. Not much to it."

"It still sounds wonderful."

"It was. So how did you meet him?" She asked curious now.

_Flashback_

_I ordered a drink and was about to pay when a hand slipped in front and paid for me. I looked up and saw this really cute guy; he had dirty blonde hair with these striking blue eyes._

"_Thanks."_

"_Don't worry about it, just wanted a way to talk to you."_

"_Oh and why would that be?"_

"_Because you look beautiful and I couldn't think of a way to talk to you." He smiled shyly and I just giggled._

"_Oh thank you but you shouldn't have worried about talking to me. Anyways I'm Bella and you are?"_

"_I'm Travis; it's nice to meet you Bella."_

"_So how can I repay you for this drink?"_

"_How about a dance?"_

"_That would be fun. Come one." I smiled and dragged him over to the floor._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_There was a knock on the door and I went to get it. It was Travis._

"_Bella?"_

"_Travis, what are you doing here?"  
"I work here I started my shift at 1."_

"_No way."_

"_Yah, what are you doing here?"_

"_Having some problems with a lot of stuff."_

"_DO you want to talk?"_

"_Can you talk with me or do you have to work?"_

"_I can talk with you, they won't really notice." I smiled and laughed slightly. I let him in and he dropped the pillows on the bed while I put 3 ice creams away and went over to the bed. I handed him an ice cream and flopped onto the bed._

_End of flashback_

I told Carrie the story of how we met and she was laughing by the time I was done.

"Small world we live in?"

"Yah I defiantly think so. You're lucky to have Travis, he's a good guy." She blushed at my comment and I laughed. Carrie was turning out to be a really nice person and I wouldn't mind having her around here all the time. Just as I took the last bite of my food I heard someone behind me.

"Any bacon left?" Edward's groggy voice called over. I looked behind me and saw that he was only in his boxers. I started to laugh but he just walked over and kissed me. I pulled back and he sat down on the stool beside me.

"Um Edward, this is Carrie. Carrie this is Edward my boyfriend." I tried to stay serious but I broke out laughing. Edward turned to where I pointed and immediately starts blushing.

"Uh...umm…i...didnt know anyone else was here." He said looking down, blushing a scarlet red. Carrie started to laugh a little too.

"It's nice to meet you Edward."

"Uh Bella, I'm just going to go get my clothes and come back in an hour or two." He was still looking down and was obviously still embarrassed.

"Don't worry Edward, go and get ready. We have a lot to do today if you're helping me with my room. I have some painters working on the bathroom, and their also moving the furniture to the middle of the room. And were just painting the walls. Once were tired their doing the rest. So hurry up and go we have to go shopping for furniture." I pushed him and he went back upstairs to dress. I turned back to Carrie and she started laughing.

"He's hot."

"I know, that was my first thought when I saw him too." We both started laughing until Rose came down with Emmett and following them was Alice and Jasper. They all sat down on the table, still asleep probably.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet someone." They looked to me and saw Carrie behind me.

"Carrie these are my sisters Rosalie and Alice but call her Rose. This is Rose's boyfriend Emmett and Alice's boyfriend Jasper. Their also brothers with Edward. Anyways everyone this is Carrie." Everyone mumbled hi's and Carrie smiled.

"What do you guys want to eat this morning?" She asked everyone and got answers of pancakes.

"Carrie, ill see you in a few I'm going to go get dressed to go shopping." As I was walking up the stairs the doorbell rang. I went and answered the door.

"Hi?"

"Were here to paint." Oh their here all ready.

"Oh okay right this way." They had everything they needed and followed me. I went straight into my room and showed them the bathroom. They pulled out the perfect blue I wanted.

"That's perfect so just paint this and ill be back soon for my room."

"Okay." I left them and went to Edward in my room.

"So go home and shower and come back here, okay?"

"I will be back as soon as I can." He kissed me one last time and left my room. I went into my bathroom and put everything under the counters for the guys to paint easier. I left my room and headed back down stairs to find everyone talking to Carrie.

"Alice, Rose can I talk to you guys quickly?" They nodded and followed me to the family room. We sat down and I looked at them.

"So Halloween's Thursday there's probably a party so I thought we could shop on Wednesday for our costumes. And Monday and Tuesday I'm shopping for everything I need on my trip. So I won't be home much, barely really."

"Okay Bella, sounds good with me."

"Same with me Bella, I'm with Rose on this." I smiled at them and we went back into the kitchen. Carrie served them the food and I sat talking to her till Edward came back.

20 minutes later Edward was back and we were off to shop for my furniture. We shopped for 4 hours with guy after guy grabbing the stuff I wanted. In the end I chose an iron metal black bed with a high headboard and footboard. Their was this swirl design on each and it looked old classic. Also it was a canopy bed just like I wanted. I found heavy yet sheer red curtains to go all around the bed. I also found a simple black wood desk with 2 drawers. I also got 2 simple black shelves for books, Cds, and movies. I got a truck to deliver it too my house, take away the old furniture and set up my new ones. Once that was all done and placed away from the walls, me and Edward started painting. We painted for awhile until we just started getting paint on each other instead and started making out. I got the guys in the bathroom to finish my room too and we went to the beach and just relaxed with each other.

My room was finished by the end of the night and my room was set up just like I told them to. The only thing missing now was the quotes which will get done tomorrow. I placed all my stuff back on the counters in my bathroom and quickly took a shower. I talked to Edward once again before I fell asleep. And right before I did I closed the curtains on my bed. I fell asleep quickly that night.

I woke up the next morning early once again so I went for a run just like the other morning. I talked to Carrie in the morning and ate breakfast again. They guy came and worked on the quotes I wanted. I stayed and watched him while he worked. Over the south wall, he put the quote "Live fast, die young and leave a good-looking corpse.-James Dean" and on the west wall above my desk I got him to write

"If I have not love, I am nothing.

Love is patient.

Love is kind.

It bears all things.

Love never fails.

Love is as strong as death." So far the two quotes looked gorgeous. Then by my big window between the shelves. On one side he wrote "Some people come into our lives. Leave footprints on our hearts and we are never the same." Then on the other side he wrote "I always knew looking back on the tears I would laugh. But I never knew looking back on the laughs would make me cry." The last two were quotes me and Marie loved. Around 5, they were finished and I was putting my pictures back up on the wall. Even ones that were of me and Edward. Then there were also ones with Emmett and Jasper too. There was also Jesse, Chace and Cody in some from Italy. When I was done with that I looked around satisfied with how my room finally felt like home. I called my sisters and Carrie up. They were waiting outside the door to see.

"Close your eyes and ill show you." They all closed their eyes and I lead them into the middle of the room. I left them and sat on my bed.

"Open them." they opened their eyes and I heard the intakes of their breaths.

"Bella, your room looks amazing."

"It finally feels…"

"Like home again." Rose finished off with a few tears in her eyes.

"I knew you would say that." I went and hugged all them and we all started laughing.

"I'm going to call Marie, Edward then go to sleep. So ill talk to you guys more tomorrow." I pushed them out of my room and they laughed.

"Okay night Bella."

"Night."

"Sleep tight." With Carrie it was like I had a third sister, she was accepted so quickly here. I called up Marie and she quickly answered.

"Bella I've missed you."

"I missed you too Cutie." She started laughing which made me smiled.

"I'm so excited till you come, I can't wait. And I haven't even told anyone your coming I want it to be a surprise."

"Good, just like I want it."

"I knew that's how you wanted it." I laughed at her and shook my head.

"So Marie what do I got to bring?"

"Okay so these are the items. Swim suits, clothes for any occasion, hair straighter/curler, iPod, iPod speakers, sexy clothes you know what I mean, good make up, sunglasses, purses, heels, camera, cell, computer. And I think that's it." She said it all in one breath and I broke out laughing.

"Okay I got it all down Marie. I have to go but ill see you soon. IM counting the days till we meet again."

"Me too Bella, Miss you like no tomorrow. Night sleep tight."

"You too." I hung up and called Edward.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey."

"What's going on?"

"Just called to say goodnight cause I'm going to sleep now."

"Oh okay ill make it short then. Love you, good night."

"Love you too, night." I hung up and changed into some shorts and a tank. I crawled into bed, shut the curtains and fell quickly to sleep.

**A.N. So there it is. Not the greatest but next chapter will have a lot of drama so be prepared for a big surprise cause the next few days till their Halloween will be full on DRAMA! Please review and thanks to you who did.**

**Love,**

**Topaz**


	32. DRAMA part 1

I woke up the next morning with Carrie yelling my name again

I woke up the next morning with Carrie yelling my name again. I woke up right away this time and changed into some shorts and Hollister t-shirt. I put on little make up and put my hair up into a messy bun. I went downstairs and ate breakfast with my sisters again. I thanked Carrie for the food once again and we were off to school again. I had this uneasy feeling the whole ride to school and it still wouldn't go away when I got to school. I tried to ignore it but it was too strong to ignore.

What's going to be so bad today? If I knew what was going to happen I never would have come to school today. I parked the car and we raced to our classes since we were late.

The morning passed in a blur but the whole morning people were saying shit about me and Edward. I guess their trying to break us up. I went to the cafeteria and found the cheerleading and football team list on the doors. I scanned the list and on the bottom it said:

"_Bella, Rosalie, Alice Swan please report to the gym at 12:30 for a meeting about your new status as captains. _

OMG we made captain's here to. I smiled to myself and looked at the football team. Edward made captain of the team and Emmett and Jasper co-captain. I smiled again and entered the lunch. I saw everyone there already and walked to them. I grabbed a pizza from one of the trays a started eating.

"We made captain!" I squealed and they looked at me.

"How do you know?"

"The list is outside; we have to report to the gym at 12:30."

"That's in 5 minutes." Alice started to freak out.

"Let's go!" Rose yelled and we all started running to the gym. Leaving the guys and girls to laugh at us. We ran to the gym and saw the coach inside.

"Hello ladies."

"Hi Mrs. Dodge." We said together.

"Well you girls are very talented and I expect you to lead the team to victory." We smiled in confirmation and she smiled.

"Your uniforms are in the locker room. Their in your sizes already. I checked with your old school and I'm highly impressed with what the coach said there." She smiled in appreciation and we couldn't help but smile back.

"So practices will be starting after party week, Tuesdays and Wednesdays outside on the track. Games will be every Friday. Good luck girls." She immediate left and we squealed together. We left the gym and ran to the locker room. There we found three HOT cheerleader outfits with pompoms beside them. The top was long sleeved and then there was one that was just a tank. I didn't cover the stomach, the top kind of just cover the breasts and was like a v-neck line. (PIC ON PROFILE OF THE TOP) Then the skirt was short with a slit up on the right side. There was also another skirt that was pleated and a bit longer. The spanks were pink with "Lions roar" on it. They uniforms were white and gold and on the top across the breasts said lions. The practice clothes were boot shorts with a bra tank top. The on I wear for running. They were black shorts and a white top. On the shorts it said Lions. Then there was a box for each of us filled with ribbons. We grabbed out stuff and left the gym and headed to the car. We put out uniforms in and went back to the cafeteria. The day passed quickly after that and it was pretty tough not to believe the rumours going around about me and Edward. It was getting harder to not listen and to not believe when everyone was talking. How do you just not listen to that?

We were leaving school to go shopping again when the guys told us about a Halloween party on Thursday. They told us what time and where it was but we had a plan. We told them we couldn't go and they said they won't go either but we convinced them to go and have fun. The plan was set into action and when we were in the car alone we broke out laughing.

"It's going to be so much fun to see their faces."

"I so agree with your Rose."

"Ditto." I breathed out and started the car.

We shopped again and I got even more clothes. I got more than yesterday and bought some electronics and stuff like that today. We got home around 9 and we said night to Carrie. And quickly went to our rooms. I was now all set to leave Friday and it was only Tuesday. Tomorrow we were going shopping for our Halloween costumes. I hung my cheerleading uniform up on a nail by my 3 way mirror and stuck all cheerleading stuff there. I quickly took a shower and fell asleep quickly that night.

I woke up the next morning really early and decided to go for a run. I ran down the beach, keeping track of time incase. I ran about a mile and half when I turned back home. Once I got home, Carrie saw me and smiled.

"Nice run this morning?"

"Yah cleared my mind a lot." I smiled at her and she laughed. She went to the kitchen and began cooking our breakfast. I went up to my room and showered quickly. I got changed into low-rise jeans and a low cut tank top. I fixed my make up quickly and put my hair into a high ponytail since it was still wet. I took this time to pack up my really good make up, hair straighter/curler, jewellery, some purses, most of my sunglasses and a lot of the shoes I bought and owned before. I had 6 bags packed and ready to go any moment. I went downstairs and quickly ate breakfast. I took my Lotus today since I was driving alone. I met Edward before school again and we talked about Halloween.

"Are you sure you can't come?" He asked for like the millionth time.

"Edward I'm sure I can't make it so stop asking." He pouted and I laughed.

"Fine ill stop asking already." Just then the bell rang and we went off to class.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, the only real thing I remember is all the things that were whispered about me today. People saying "oh he's cheating with this girl and that girl." And that I'm cheating with this guy and that one. There were so many it was hard to keep track of all of it. It was getting to stressful not to listen anymore. The more I heard it the more my head kept making me believe it but Edward wouldn't do this to me. I have to trust him and I know he wouldn't hurt me like this. I just know it but then what's with all the whispering?

I drove to the mall and we went into the costume store there. It was our third day in the mall but today it was strictly costumes. We went around the store looking for different costumes to try on. I was in the dressing room pulling on the shoes to match. I looked into the mirror at my costume and laughed. I looked sexy.

I had on a referee costume with a short black skirt and then on the top was a small black pocket with the playboy symbol. The top went down in a u-neck and it wasn't too low but still had cleavage. The sides were open but had criss-cross string going up the sides. Then I had knee high socks with white trimming the top. Then the shoes to match were 4" heels in black and white. They were lace up with a white front and a little white on the back. The laces were white to match. I shook my hair out and exited the change room.

I got out and saw Alice standing in a playboy army girl. The top had a big playboy symbol in the middle of an olive green skin tight t-shirt with criss-cross open side and it tucks into the short camouflage shorts with playboy symbol all over them. Then a metal buckle to give a little detail. Then there were dog tags and an army camouflage military style cap. She also had on 5" platform leather tie up boots.

I started to whistle at her and she started laughing.

"Bella you look HOT!" She yelled and started laughing.

"So do you Alice!" I yelled back and we started laughing. We stopped as soon as we heard the sound of a door opening. Our heads snapped to where Rose was standing in a full white Eskimo costume. The top was a belly top with a zip down front that showed some cleavage. The hood was trimmed with fur and was placed around her face perfectly so her hair still flowed around. The long sleeves had fur on the cuffs and then gold rings above that. On the front was a gold star with fake medals under it. Then the skirt was a short white pleated with 2 gold things on the front. She had clear 4" heels on but they were covered up by the furry legwarmers to match the hood and sleeves. All in all we all looked so good.

"We all look so SEXY!" Rose beamed at us and we all laughed.

"She does have a point Bella."

"I know Alice, Rose does have a point. So these are the costumes were wearing?" I asked to make sure these were for sure. They both nodded their heads to show me they were positive. I just laughed and went to get change.

We quickly paid for our costumes and went into a make up store. We quickly bought the make up we would need and I bought tons of good make up for my trip. We left the mall and made it home no later than 6.

"Carrie were home." I yelled into the house and heard her mutter something from the kitchen. I dropped my bags by the stairs and started walking to the kitchen. But before I made it a tall blonde male stepped out from the kitchen. It took me a moment to realize who it was.

"TRAVIS!" I yelled and ran straight into his arms. His body shook with laughter as I hugged him. I stepped back and laughed.

"I missed you so much." I looked up into his face and their were those striking blue eyes looking down at me.

"I missed you more. I haven't seen you since the hotel was it?" I nodded while looking down ashamed. He started laughing and lifted my face up to look at him.

"Don't be ashamed, we were all just caught up in our own things. Anyways you have to show me what this Edward guy looks like." I smiled and he beamed back at me.

"I have some pictures just wait a second I have to talk to Carrie." He smiled and pulled me into the kitchen. Carrie was at the stove cooking away.'

"Hey Carrie. What you making it smells yummy." She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Thanks. I'm just making some pasta for tonight. You girls will eat right?" I nodded my head and she smiled. "Good I want you guys to eat healthy not that fast food stuff. Anyways how the shopping go?"

"Perfect, we got our costumes and make up and I got my last item for going away. The expensive make up." I smiled and she laughed and Travis just rolled his eyes.

"Good, so what are you going to dress up as?"

"Oh just a referee. Rose is a white Eskimo and Alice an army girl."

"Sounds cute." She smiled and I laughed.

"Sure cute alright." She rolled her eyes and I laughed. She knew they were revealing a little more than it should.

"Anyways I'm going to go show Travis pictures of Edward and ill be back down after I freshen up." She nodded and went back to cooking the meal. Travis followed me upstairs and we went into my room. I threw the bags onto my bed and Travis looked around.

"Like it?" He nodded and I went into the bathroom. "I just got it redecorated on the weekend. Had the walls painted, quotes done and all new furniture." I started washing my face and taking off all the make up I had on.

"It's nice Bella. I like what you've done." He said and moved around. I finished washing my face and dried it off. I walked back out the room and found him looking at my cheerleading uniform. He looked over with his eyebrows raised.

"Yes I cheerlead. Have been since high school started and always been captain and still am." I smiled in pride and he laughed. I went to my shopping bags and put all my new make up for Halloween into my bathroom and hanged the costume by the cheerleading uniform. Travis looked at me curiously and I rolled my eyes.

"You're seriously wearing that tomorrow?"

"Yah why?" I packed away the good make up into my suitcase and zipped it back up. Now I was already to leave on Friday.

"Cause its a little revealing." He said with disbelief in his voice.

"Travis Halloween is always revealing." I told him matter of a fact and he rolled his eyes. I laughed at him this time. I went over to the pictures and looked over them all. Travis stood beside me and looked.

"Is this Edward?" He pointed to the picture of me and Adam.

"N-no…that's me and my old boyfriend Adam." I looked at it and remembered the good times.

"Oh sorry for bringing it up."

"No worries I have to face it soon. I'm seeing him in less then 3 days." I tried to smile but I knew it didn't work.

"This has to be Edward?" He pointed to a picture of us at the beach and his bronze hair blowing in the wind.

"Yah that's him." I looked at Travis and then sat on my bed. He looked over and came to sit beside me.

"What's happening Bella? I haven't seen you like this since you broke up with Jesse." He was right, I haven't been this upset since then.

"Truth is I think I might still love Adam." I took in a deep breath and continued. "I loved him so much when we left and how could I forget about someone like him? He was the best guy anyone could meet. That is until I met Edward and fell in love with him. But I don't know if some part of my heart still loves Adam. So I'm going back to see if there's any feeling between me and Adam. And if there is, I have no idea what to do." I sighed in defeat and Travis put his arm around my shoulders.

"Bella you just have to let time work this out. And follow your heart not your head at any moment in time." He whispered in my ear and I sighed again.

"I know but if Edward finds out he'll be crushed. And lately it's been hard for me at school cause people are making up rumours saying I'm cheating on him with this guy or that one. And there's also rumours about how's he's cheating on me with this girl and that one and that he sees them during class and all. It just gets so hard not to listen, after awhile I just want to believe it cause its in my head all the time. But I know deep down their all just rumours nothing more." Travis hugged me tighter and I laughed.

"Don't worry Bella, they'll soon realize they can't break you two up and when that day comes, don't take it for gratitude." Travis was speaking the truth right now and I knew what he was saying is what I had to do.

"Thanks Travis for everything."

"DINNERS READY!!" I heard Carrie yell and we both started laughing.

"No worries Bella just be careful." I nodded and we both got up and headed downstairs. We all ate at the table, talking about how Party weeks going to be.

"Bella you're going away the whole week right?"

"Yah Carrie won't be back till the day before school and only hours before." I smiled and everyone laughed.

"Carrie, Bella would still live there if she could."

"I know Rose, she so would. It was nice living there though." Alice chimed in after Rose. I smiled at them and they laughed.

"But now this is my home and everything and everyone I need-except Marie-is all right here." They awed and laughed.

"Your so cliché." Rose smirked and I laughed.

"That's me Bella the cliché." I said with a lift of my shoulders. They all started laughing and I knew this was where I truly belonged.

**A.N. there it is and I hope you all like it. It took me so long and I thought I lost most of this before cause my computer wouldn't open it up. If I did lose it, I would die. I had so much work in those pages and I wouldn't be able to remember it all.**

**ANYWAYS please review and thanks to the ones who have been. Oh and let me tell you the REAL drama starts next chapter. And it's going to be some good drama in two points of view so brace yourself.**

**Love,**

**Topaz**


	33. DRAMA part 2!

**A.N. Okay first off an update to Secrets to be told sooner or later will be coming soon! I'm sorry for how late it is, I just have a little bit of writers block right now but ill work on it tonight no matter what. So please review and enjoy!**

**OH AND ametz101 your seriously THE BEST!! As I was rechecking this I got a review from you on the last chapter and let me just say OMG to it. HOW DID YOU GUESS SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!**

**ALSO MAJOR AN!! I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR A WHILE SINCE IM LEAVING ON A SCHOOL TRIP TILL FRIDAY AND THEN I GOT A SCIENE PROJECT TO WORK ON SO PLEASE BE PATIENT AND ILL TRY TO UPDATE MY OTHER STORY WHEN I CAN!! SORRY!!**

I woke up the next morning and stretched my arms over my head. Today's the day of Halloween where the guys will be surprised and the say before going to stay with Marie for so long. I quickly got out of bed and went to Rose's room first.

"Rose are we going to school today?" I whispered and she groaned.

"No were sleeping the day so were rested. I already talked to Carrie and Alice so go back to sleep." She mumbled and turned over to fall asleep. I laughed softly and went back into my room. I crawled into my bed and rested my head against the pillow.

But I just couldn't get my eyes to close long enough to sleep. So I crawled back out of bed and got on some of my running clothes. I grabbed my iPod and put it on full blast as I ran down the path and onto the beach. I started to sprint my way down the beach just running without a care of where I was running to. I ran and ran, as long as my legs could carry my body.

I soon stopped running to take a small rest before running back to the house. I looked into the distance and it has to be at least 5 or 6 miles from the house. I looked around where I was and found the most amazing area. I had to push through some branches and bushes but I soon got there.

It was a small meadow with the grass swaying in the sunlight and little small wild flowers growing all around. A little further back was a wall of rocks with water falling down and returning to the ocean. It was the most gorgeous waterfall ever. I quickly climbed up the rocks and just sat there at the top looking out over the ocean. Edward would love to see this place one day. Ill bring him here after party week.

I still can't believe I haven't told him about it yet. I guess ill tell him tonight right before I leave back home. That sounds like a good plan, instead of just leaving without a word. But what will he say about any of it? Will he get mad at me for not saying anything sooner?

I shook my head of all those thoughts and ran as quick as I could back home. When I walked into the kitchen it was already noon and Carrie was at the table reading the paper. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey Bella. How was your run?"

"It was good, cleared my head a lot. Well I'm going to go take a shower and call Marie once again before tonight." She smiled and nodded her head towards me. She went back to reading the paper and I went up into my room and took a long, warm, relaxing bath.

Once I was done and changed into a pair of simple shorts and tank top. I grabbed my cell and called Marie.

"Hello?" She obviously didn't look at the caller ID.

"MARIE!"

"HOLY SHIT! Don't scare me like that!" She yelled into the phone and I started laughing like crazy.

"Stop laughing! That isn't funny! BELLA STOP RIGHT NOW OR ELSE!!" I continued to laugh until my stomach killed from laughing too much.

"Are you done now?" She asked a little annoyed and I gave her a small yes.

"So you got everything packed and ready to go Bella?"

"Yah it's all ready. I've been packed for a long time and it's just sitting in my room. I'm surprised Edward hasn't seen it yet."

"What do you mean? He doesn't know yet?"

"No I'm telling him tonight after the Halloween party."

"Bella."

"Marie don't even say it. I need this to be like it is now."

"Whatever you say."

"Okay so you're picking me up right?"

"Yah and bringing you back to the school with me."

"What do you mean school?"

"Oh I didn't tell you. We don't get school of tomorrow. But I'm skipping just for you."

"Aww that's sweet but don't you think it would be weird to see everyone so quickly?"

"Nah it's all good."

"Okay whatever you say."

"Anyways what time does you plane land?"

"Well I have to be there by 7 and it leaves at 8 and I'm assuming it land at like by noon. So ill call you right before were landing how does that sound?"

"Sounds perfect. Look I got to go now. Get ready for tonight."

"Same here can't wait to see you tomorrow Marie."

"Same here. Love you."

"Love you too Bye." I hung up and headed into the bathroom.

I started working on my make up and hair making everything perfect. Once I finished dinner was ready and I quickly ate. I went back upstairs and changed into my Halloween costume. I quickly pulled on the socks and then the shoes. Tying them up slowly but tight enough so they won't slip off on me. By the time I finished getting ready it was already time to leave the house. I went down stairs and saw Carrie watching TV. She looked up and smiled.

"You look really good Bella. You're going to give that Edward a heart attack." I laughed at her comment and she laughed to.

"Best part is they think were not showing up." I smiled mischievously and she laughed.

"You girls are good. Tell them you can't go and yet show up looking all sexy in these tiny costumes." She shook her head and started laughing again. I just smiled and she laughed even more. Just then I heard the heels of my sisters coming down.

"Bella we have to go come on." Rose pulled me up and dragged me toward the garage.

"BYE CARRIE!" I yelled and I swear I heard her laughing at us. Rose shoved Turbo's keys into my hand and we all quickly got in. I followed the directions Rose told me and no later than 10 minutes were we there.

The party was already in full action and we all squealed. We got out and headed towards the front door. As we walked by guys howled and whistled at us and we just laughed. We walked into the house and went into some room where the guys were standing talking. They didn't see us yet so we just stood there staring at them.

Emmett was wearing a firefighter costume with the helmet and all. Jasper was standing there in an ARMY costume, just like Alice's but his was pants and a t-shirt. I looked to Alice and her face was priceless. I looked over at Edward last and my breath hitched a little. There he was standing with his football jersey and those tight football pants they wear. He looked so good in them.

I walked up to him being all sexy and draped my arm over him. I quickly kissed him so he didn't see who it was but he pulled away all too soon.

"Bella! You're here." I started laughing while he just smiled like crazy.

"Yah I wanted to surprise you without you knowing. Sorry I hurt you earlier today."

"Its okay, all that matters is that you're here now with me." He wound his arms around my waist and I laughed.

We stayed in that room for the rest of the night since it was where the dancing was. Time seemed to fly by as we danced the night away together, song after song. It was already 12:45 and I needed to head home soon.

"Bella do you want something to drink?" Edward asked right when the last song finished.

"Yah that would be nice." I smiled and he smiled back. He walked off towards the kitchen where the drinks were and I watched as he got the drinks and everything. Just as he was walking back to me Lauren came out of no where and kissed him hard on the mouth.

As soon as I saw that my heart broke. I felt a shooting pain go right through my heart at each passing second. Worst thing about it all was he wasn't even trying to push her away. It actually looks like he's even kissing back. The tears then started to flow from my eyes and I ran to where Rose and Alice were.

"Bella?! What's wrong?" Rose asked worried about my present look.

"I'm…g-going home n-n-n-ow..." I stuttered out and they looked confused.

"What happened?" I looked behind me at the kitchen and looked back to them. I just ran right there and then, straight to my car not caring about the people I pushed to get past. I finally reached the safe close space of my car but it the peaceful reverie broke when I heard Edward's voice.

"BELLA!" He quickly ran up to me and grabbed my arm.

"Its not what it looked like Bella. She came onto me. Not the other way around." He looked like he was about to cry.

"I saw you Edward and you didn't even try to push her off." My voice cracked and a fresh set of tears fell.

"Bella I tried but she wou-"I stopped him mid sentence by putting my finger to his lips.

"Edward save it. Ill talk to you in a week or two." I started to climb into my car when he pulled me back out.

"A week or two? Bella ill see you tomorrow." He looked hurt and I chose now to tell him.

"No you won't. I'm going back up to Seattle till the 10 and I'm leaving tomorrow." His face had pain written all over it. Just than I had déjà vu of when Adam looked like this the day we said our final goodbyes.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I needed to figure some things out Edward."

"Oh figure out how you can hook up with your old boyfriend without me knowing." He accused angry. How dare he say something like that to me? I should have never told him about Adam when he asked that one day.

"No Edward I was going there to see my best friend and I love you. But I wasn't sure if I could give you all my heart cause I think that Adam still might have a piece of my heart. You know I was in love with him so much it hurt to not be with him. But that was all taken away when I moved here but then I met this amazing guy that I found to love even more. And he's showed me so much more in life and all together just amazing. But I was afraid to fall so deeply in love with you because I knew you would hate if I loved someone else even a bit like they way I love you.

"So that's why I never told you because I was scared I was going to loose you but I see you can't even trust me enough. So it's over." I quickly got into my car and slammed the door before he could stop me. I turned the car on and raced back to my house.

I reached home and quickly ran inside. I've been fighting the tears all the way home and I won't let them fall till I'm curled up in my bed. Carrie heard me slam the front door and jumped in shock.

"Bella, honey, are you okay?"

"Yah I'm perfectly fine." My voice cracked and I know she didn't believe a single word. "I'm going to go to sleep now. I have to wake up early tomorrow so good night." I quickly ran upstairs and into my room. I quickly removed any traces off make up and tore off the costume. I changed into simple pjs boxers and a tank top.

I started my iPod up and put shuffle on. The first song that came on was Broken by Life house. How ironic is that? As the words poured out of the speakers I softly sank along to them. **(LISTEN TO BROKEN BY LIFEHOUSE STARTING NOW AND IM NOT LYING IT MAKES THE STORY SO MUCH BETTER.)**

_**The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight  
Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time  
I am here still waiting though i still have my doubts  
I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out**_

I walked over to the pictures on my south wall and just looked at all those happy times I had with Edward.

_**I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain, there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
I'm barely holdin' on to you**_

I really was trying to hold on to him but I just couldn't if he doesn't trust me enough.

_**The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head  
I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead  
I still see your reflection inside of my eyes  
That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life**_

_**I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
with a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain (in the pain), is there healing  
In your name (in your name) I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')  
I'm barely holdin' on to you**_

As I looked at each picture one by one, my heart stung with an ache as I saw each picture of us. Getting closer at times and other times just laughing our heads off.

_**I'm hangin' on another day  
Just to see what you throw my way  
And I'm hanging on to the words you say  
You said that I will be OK**_

**The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone  
I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home**

**I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
with a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain(In the pain) there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),  
I'm barely holdin' on to you**

I crawled into my bed as the fresh new tears rolled down my cheeks and fell onto my pillow. I really am falling apart. The pain in my heart it hurts so much that it's hard to breath but there it is still beating.

_**I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),  
I'm barely holdin' on to you**_

So I have to hold on to you before you slip away but how can I when you already did?

**A.N. intense chapter and I bet you all want to read more right now since I left it at that. Anyways please review because reviews make me write faster.**

**BUT SERIOUSLY PEOPLE TRY READING IT WITH THE SONG AND YOU MIGHT JUST CRY ESPICALLY THE LAST PART!**

**Love,**

**Topaz**

**P.S. MY FAV PART IS THE LAST SENTENCE!! :D**

**ALSO MAJOR AN!! I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR A WHILE SINCE IM LEAVING ON A SCHOOL TRIP TILL FRIDAY AND THEN I GOT A SCIENE PROJECT TO WORK ON SO PLEASE BE PATIENT AND ILL TRY TO UPDATE MY OTHER STORY WHEN I CAN!! SORRY!!**


	34. Everything

**A.N. SOOOO sorry for such a late update but here it is.**

I woke up around 5:30 to get my morning routine down. I showered, got dressed, lightly curled my hair, did my make up and headed downstairs with my entire luggage.

"Morning Bella. Don't you look amazing today?" Carrie smiled warmly at me and I smiled back.

"Thanks. I want to look nice for Marie. She said she's bringing me to my old school to see everyone. So I got to shock them once again." I smiled and Carrie rolled her eyes laughing.

"Well I doubt anyone could forget you and your sisters." I laughed at her comment cause it was true.

"True."

"Anyways are you excited to go back to Seattle?" She started cooking something while I took a seat at the counter.

"I'm more excited than ever. I miss everything about there, epically Marie. She's like my other sister and I haven't seen her since the beginning of the summer and it kills to not see her. I just can't believe I'm spending 10 days with her, its unreal."

"Well it's good you're going away. From the way you talk about Marie, I can tell you miss her more than ever." I nodded and she smiled. She placed a plate of my favourite dish for breakfast in front of me and I quickly thanked her. I started eating my breakfast quickly since I didn't have much time left. It was already 6:30 and it will take about half hour to get there. Once my breakfast was done I said my goodbyes to Alice, Rose, and Carrie before driving off. As I drove to the airport, I watch the scenery pass me by, taking one last look with me before I leave.

The 30 minutes passed easily. I sped my way there while blasting my music and singing along. When I got to the airport I had some worker help me put my luggage on a trolley. I quickly locked Turbo and made sure I had my keys to the other car too before entering the airport. As I waited in line to get checked in, I called Charlie.

"Hello?"

"Hi dad, it's Bella."

"Oh hi honey. What's wrong?"

"Just calling to say I'm leaving California soon. I'm at the airport right now."

"Oh okay honey have a safe flight and Ill talk to you later."

"Okay bye." I hung up before he could say bye to me. He doesn't actually care so why did I call.

"Next in line." I moved up and quickly checked all my bags in. After I had all my bags gone except the carry on I went through security and now was seating in a chair waiting for my flight.

**EPOV: You all know you want this!**

I woke up the next day around 5:00. I quickly showered, ate and left my house to pick up some coffee before heading to Bella's house. I made it to her house around 7:15 and was knocking on her door.

"Hi Edward." Carrie answered the door and smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"Is Bella here?" I asked quickly and she started to frown.

"Sorry Edward she left at 6:30 to catch her flight."

"Do you know what time her plane leaves?"

"I think 8 but I can't be sure. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. Thank you though." I quickly ran to my car and called her cell. It went straight to voicemail. I looked at the clock and slammed my fist on the dashboard. I only got 40 minutes to make it. Please God don't let her board that plane.

I pulled out of the driveway and sped towards the airport. I was going 250 on the highway weaving through cars to get there faster.

**BPOV:**

My flight was still going to be on time at 8:00 and I had half hour left. My phone started to beep so I took it out. _1 call from Edward_. Glad I didn't answer that call. I blocked any more thoughts about him since I didn't want to think of last night.

Maybe I should get a new phone in Seattle. Oh I should get a sidekick like I had in Seattle. I wish I never threw the phone to the ground; it was such a good phone…

**EPOV:**

I was 5 minutes from the airport and I only had 2 minutes to 8. Please don't get on that plane. As the time passed slower than ever, but yet somehow it passed even for me, I parked my car and ran to the front desk. Just as I got to the desk her flight was being called to board.

"Miss I need a ticket to Seattle for the plane right now please."

"I'm sorry sir but I can't do that. It's already boarding."

"Miss please I need to get on that plane. The love of my life is leaving me and I can't let that happen to us. I need her in my life. I'm begging you, please." Her face softened and she smiled a bit.

"Since I'm such a romantic, ill help you but you better hurry." As she told me this she handed the ticket to me.

"Good luck." I smiled at her and thanked her. That's when the chase began.

**BPOV:**

My plane was just called to be boarded and I was collecting my things from around me before going to the area. Once I was done I walked over to the desk and as she checked my ticket my mind strayed to thoughts I didn't want to think.

_Flashback_

_He walked off towards the kitchen where the drinks were and I watched as he got the drinks and everything. Just as he was walking back to me Lauren came out of no where and kissed him hard on the mouth._

_As soon as I saw that my heart broke. I felt a shooting pain go right through my heart at each passing second. Worst thing about it all was he wasn't even trying to push her away. It actually looks like he's even kissing back._

* * *

"_Edward save it. Ill talk to you in a week or two." I started to climb into my car when he pulled me back out._

"_A week or two? Bella ill see you tomorrow." He looked hurt and I chose now to tell him._

"_No you won't. I'm going back up to Seattle till the 10 and I'm leaving tomorrow." His face had pain written all over it. Just than I had déjà vu of when Adam looked like this the day we said our final goodbyes._

"_Why didn't you tell me sooner?"_

"_I needed to figure some things out Edward."_

"_Oh figure out how you can hook up with your old boyfriend without me knowing." He accused angry. How dare he say something like that to me? I should have never told him about Adam when he asked that one day._

"_No Edward I was going there to see my best friend and I love you. But I wasn't sure if I could give you all my heart cause I think that Adam still might have a piece of my heart. You know I was in love with him so much it hurt to not be with him. But that was all taken away when I moved here but then I met this amazing guy that I found to love even more. And he's showed me so much more in life and all together just amazing. But I was afraid to fall so deeply in love with you because I knew you would hate if I loved someone else even a bit like they way I love you._

"_So that's why I never told you because I was scared I was going to loose you but I see you can't even trust me enough. So it's over." I quickly got into my car and slammed the door before he could stop me._

_End of flashback_

Does this mean were over for sure or not? I can't believe he cheated on me after all those times he said he loved me. But why do I feel like I know he would never and could never cheat on me? It's probably just guilt for being a little cold but he did deserve it for toying with me life that.

As the lady handed back my ticket I slipped it into my bag and started walking into the tunnel. But a familiar voice stops me dead in my track.

**EPOV:**

As I raced through the lines of people and the security, I thought I would be too late in the end. As I run my fastest, I'm not only running for us anymore. I'm running for my life cause without her there I wouldn't have one anymore.

I finally see the gate where Bella was standing waiting to board. She's right in my palm and this time I won't let her slip through my fingers. I push past people who just yell as I run towards the gate. I wouldn't make it in time unless she turned around.

"Bella. Please wait, I need to talk to you. Don't go please." I pleaded while yelling over all the commotion and surprising enough she heard. When she saw me she turned around and it pained me to see the look on her face. It looked as if she was about to cry any moment. I have to fix this now.

I run to her quickly and hold on to her wrists so she can't run away. "Bella I need you to listen...

**BPOV:**

"Bella I need you to listen to me please." As he spoke he looked into my eyes and the only thing I could do was nod my head.

"Bella I'm so sorry. I know I can't do anything in time to fix the hurt you felt last night but I will be there by your side still trying to make things better. Even if you don't want me there I will be there Bella.

**(The song Everything by LifeHouse should play earlier but do make sure the song part 3:55 starts **_**right**_** at Cuz. It needs to go with the song.)**

"Cuz you're all I want, your all I need, you're everything. You're everything to me Bella and I don't just want but need you in my life. So Bella please let me be in your life?" He begged me and I admit if I was a stranger watching this I would think he's pathetic but this is Edward and I have _never_ seen him this vulnerable.

"Edward of course I want you in my life. Your all I want, all I need, your also my everything. I also need you Edward so stay with me please." I wound my arms around his neck and slowly kissed him gently. I pulled back and smiled.

"So this means were together again?"

"Always together." _Last board to flight 567 to Seattle. _

"I have to go now Edward but ill see you when I come back, okay?" It would kill to stay away now but I promised Marie and I would never break that.

"Cant I come with you?"

"You could but one problem?"

"And what is that Bella? I have my wallet, passport and now you. What else could I need?"

"Luggage." As soon as I said the word his smiled turned into a frown.

"Never mind Edward come with me ill get Marie to shop for you. Let's go already." I pull Edward onto the plane and we take our seats. As soon as the plane takes off I quickly dial Marie's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Marie, its Bella. Look I have a little situation."

"Don't tell me you can't come."

"No it's nothing like that. Well Edward's here with me on the plane right now."

"OMG I finally get to meet this Edward the guy you so called love?"

"Yes but we got one more problem there."

"Spit it out Bella."

"Well he came rushing over here hoping to stop me and didn't have luggage when he decided to come with me. So I was wondering if you could like charge all Abercrombie and Fitch, and Hollister clothes to that card I left with you a long time ago. Buy him enough clothes for the whole time were there please." I quickly told her his sized and once she had the final details she hung up and apparently went right then.

As the plane ride continued I snuggled into Edward's chest knowing this was the place I belonged. Right there in his arms.

**A.N. There's the chapter and soo sorry for the late late late... Update. I have been extremely busy and will be for the next few weeks so please be patient. I'm again so sorry but hope you like how this is going. Thanks to those who reviewed. Please review.**

**Love,**

**Topaz**


	35. Do you love him?

It was silent between us for moments, absorbing everything that just happened. I pulled away from Edward and stared at him.

"Edward I need to know what happened that night."

"Okay…so I go off to get us some drinks and as I'm walking back she just throws herself onto me. I couldn't pull her off cause I had the drinks in my hands and I know that's a lame excuse but just hear me out. So I saw you leave with tears in your eyes and I freaked.

"So I dropped the drinks to the floor-which went all over her body and costume. Anyways I dropped them and quickly pushed her away from me and started yelling at her. Once I was done, I ran to the others and they said you left. Before they could say another word I ran out of the house to find you and then you know the rest."

"Edward that is a lame excuse but I have to say I wish I saw her expression when you dropped the drinks." I started giggling and he laughed a bit too.

"Bella there is one thing I have to know though."

"Okay what is it?"

"Do you still love your ex?"

"Edward I can't answer that yet. But I promise I will answer as soon I know the real answer." He looked hurt but nodded all the same.

The rest of the plane ride we cuddled up to each other and watched the romance movie playing.

As I was walking out of the terminal, Edward was holding my bags for me. That's when I saw the little short girl in the middle of everyone. I ran to her and she screamed like crazy. We started hugging and jumping like a couple of idiots but we didn't really care.

"OMG your actually here!"

"I know I missed you soo much."

"SAME!" We started laughing and hugged each other again.

"So where's this sexy guy?" Marie started looking around and I heard Edward laughed from behind me while wrapping his arms around my waist from behind.

"He's right here." He breathed onto my neck and it sent shivers through my body. Marie started giggling and I glared at her.

"Hi Edward, I'm Marie."

"Hello Marie it's nice to meet you."

"You too." She chirped and I laughed.

"Anyways did you get the clothes?"

"Yah I had so much fun! The guys in that store were like surrounding me, helping me out and everything and they were all so hot! But luckily I have Daniel." She sighed and I laughed.

"Where is Daniel anyways?"

"Oh he's at school like everyone else. No one knew of your arrival, I actually kept it a secret for once." I gasped and she laughed.

"I know we can get excited later but now let's head to school." There was an evil glint in her eye and I just had laugh. It was good to be back here with Marie.

I pulled Edward along with me as we followed Marie out. We got in to her car after getting my luggage and started driving to the school.

"It feels so good to be back here. I missed all this." I sighed and Marie laughed.

"Anyways what's been happening this year? Give me all the juicy details." I gushed and Edward laughed quietly in the back.

"Okay so Daniel and I are obviously still together. Isn't that amazing all the way from end of grade 8! Anyways back to the gossip. So I made captain on the cheer team and I get to boss around Angel! ANGEL for crying out loud!" I started laughing and Edward just looked confused.

"Okay so yah. And then…." She went on for ages telling me all those juicy stuff but she never brought up Jay, Jason or even Adam.

"Marie, what about Jay, Jason and…." I left it hanging and she automatically knew who I was talking about.

"Oh well Jay is with some girl from like a year younger than us or something and he seems really happy. I talk to him a lot still but like he even talks about Alice still and its not sad stuff. It's like all the good memories with her, its actually nice hearing about them.

"And then there's Jason who's with that girl Steph."

"Who?"

"Remember the girl who everyone treated like an outside but she was actually really nice."

"Oh, yah."

"Yah, so he finally gave her the time of day and they have been inseparable. They are so cute too. But same thing with him he remembers Rose for the right reasons and Steph doesn't mind him bringing up those memories. She actually enjoys hearing of his times with Rose cause she always looked up to Rose as a role model or something like that."

"Aww that's so cute!"

"I know tell me about it. Anyways last but not least is Adam." She looked carefully my way and I nodded my head to continue.

"Well Adam has been different. He was with Angel right after when like I came to see you last –which we need to talk about because it's been to long- anyways so that was nothing. I think he was still vulnerable and in shock that you were gone so Angel took advantage of that. But since then he put his walls back up and doesn't seem as happy."

"What do you mean? Adam has always been the happiest person I know."

"I know but he's not the same. Remember you broke down his walls and remember how hard that was?" I nodded my head for her to continue. "Well those walls are back up but their worse. He's gone on some dates but the girls say he's so distant and not happy. And then the football team isn't working out so much for him, he just doesn't seem to focus anymore."

"How long has this been going on for?" My voice shook and she caught it right away.

"Ever since you left. And the walls just get worse every day. Like he still goes out and parties but it's not the same. Even Jay and Jason say he's different. Were all worried about him." She had a single tear escape her eye and I noticed then that I was crying too. I just remembered that Edward was in the car and quickly wiped away my tears.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't be able to handle it without messing up your own life." I looked down at my legs cause I knew she was right about that. I would have been able to stay away if I knew. The rest of the ride was quiet, at least on my part. Marie and Edward talked with each other and they seemed to get along great.

"Were here." Marie sang and I laughed. I looked out and noticed it was last lunch period and that was when the seniors had theirs. Time to make an entrance.

We all quickly left the car and headed to the back where the courtyard was. Exactly where I knew my friends would be no matter what. I reached the back and laughed. Everyone's head snapped in my direction and they freaked.

"Bella?"

"No fricken way!" They all came running towards me and tackled me to the ground. I was laughing like crazy and Jay quickly helped me up and pulled me into a hug.

"It's so nice to see you Bella."

"You to Jay." I pulled back and quickly gave Jason and Daniel hugs when I noticed someone that didn't come say hi to me. He was still staring at me, not believing that I was truly there probably.

"I need to talk to you guys alone later." I whispered to Jay and Jason while looking at Adam and they automatically understood.

"So who's this guy?" Jason pointed over to Edward, who was just standing there waiting.

"Oh. Sorry Edward. Okay Edward this is Jason, Jay, and Daniel. Guys this is Edward my boyfriend." They all looked a little pained but still happy for me.

"So are Alice and Rose with you?" The guys asked hopeful and I shook my head.

"Their up in California with their new boyfriends. Actually their Edward's brothers."

"That's so cool dude, 3 sisters, 3 brothers." Jason rolled his eyes and while Jay looked confused and Daniel laughed at both of them.

"Guys I'm going to be right back. I need to talk to someone." They nodded in understanding and started talking to Edward.

I walked over to Adam and sat down beside him.

"I said I would come back didn't I?" He looked at me and I saw the pain in his eyes.

"Adam please you have to stop hurting your friends like this. Why did you do this to yourself?"

"Cause you left me Bella. I loved you so much and you left me. I missed you so much and every night I tried calling you but then I would hang up before you could answer. And then on the computer I was going to talk to you but I kept freaking out. I was so scared to find out about your new life. But I guess I know it now."

"Adam stop this right now. I swear you will not be like this when I leave again. If you are I swear Adam, I don't know what but I will be so mad at you. You're hurting your friends when you do this, your hurting everyone around you. Don't you realize that? Don't you see how much it's hurting them? Can't you see you're not the only one hurting?

"Cant you see? When Marie told me about all this I couldn't believe it. I thought you broke those stupid walls down and they were never coming back. It broke _my_ heart to hear this. You're not the only one hurting Adam. I left you too and I loved you so much. But I learned to live again. I had to because I couldn't be upset. I know I missed you every day and I still have our pictures on my wall in my room. You never left my thoughts for a day, not even a few hours.

"So stop hurting everyone else just because you're hurting. And stop yourself from hurting. Think about the good times and live a little more because it will stop the pain that much more." In the middle of my rant his face turned from mine but I grabbed his face and made sure he looked at me. I was crying by now and the look on his face was haunting me. I threw my arms around him and just pulled him tightly to me, hugging him for all the pain I felt the past months I was away.

I pulled away from him and wiped away all my tears away.

"So I will be here for the next week and a bit. And in that time we will get rid of those walls and never see them again. We will go out and have fun like a normal person should and nothing you say will change my mind about this got it?" He nodded his head and I saw the first real smile on his face.

"Its nice to have you back here Bella." I laughed and he smiled wider. I pulled him up and we went over to the others.

"Adam I have someone special I want you to meet. This is my boyfriend Edward. Edward this is Adam." Adam narrowed his eyes and I looked at Edward.

"It's nice to meet you Adam. I heard a lot about you from Bella." They shook hands and I knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Look I'll talk to you all later. I have to get back home now." He turned without another word and left us standing there. I was of course shocked cause it was all going so good till a few minutes ago.

"What the hell happened? He was fine just a moment ago and then that." I stuttered out, not believing what happened.

"Bella meet the new Adam." Marie whispered and I looked at them.

"How bad was he actually?"

"He was horrible Bella. He acted like you died or something."

"Jay's right. His grades are slipping; he barely plays football of all things. And he loved football." Jason exclaimed and I couldn't believe it.

"After you left, he always thought you were coming back but when it actually hit him, it hit him hard. He always thought about your last and final goodbye and something about a jersey." Daniel finished off for the guys and it killed hearing him act like that. I screamed out in pain and Edward quickly wrapped his arms around me trying to comfort me.

We headed back to Marie's house right after and everyone helped me carry my bags up to my room. I opened the door and started laughing like crazy. Everyone walked in and Edward looked confused when the guys were about to start laughing just like me. The floor was filled with bags from Abercrombie.

"I haven't seen her go this crazy since the Swan sisters were in town." We all laughed and Edward went looking through the bags.

"I said to buy enough for the time were staying here not his whole life." She smiled innocently and I laughed. Edward started laughing and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?"

"Wait till Emmett and Jasper hear about this." I started to smile at the idea.

"Wait whose Emmett and Jasper?" The 3 guys said at the same time and we all laughed.

"Oh Emmett is Rose's boyfriend. And Jasper is Alice's. But their all like the opposite of each other. Hold on I have some pictures." I went through my carry on bag and quickly found the pictures I was looking for. It was one of Rose with Emmett and another one with Alice and Jasper. I passed them to the others.

"See Alice is short and pixy while Jasper is tall and lean. Rose is all I don't know how to say it but you guys know and Emmett is all muscle." Everyone laughed and I smiled. I pulled out my computer and quickly started it up. I put it on the desk and waiting for everything to sign me in.

I got a call on my computer and quickly answered it.

"BELLA!!" It was Rose and Alice.

"Hey guys."

"Did you get there okay?"

"Yah I'm actually here with everyone from the old school."

"OMG no way show us them." I turned the computer their way and they talked for a bit until we heard the doorbell ring.

"Hold on that's the guys." Rose left with Alice for a bit but came back soon with Emmett and Jasper in tow.

"Hey guys!"

"BELLA WHERE THE HELL IS EDWARD? HE JUST LIKED DISAPPERED! IM SO WORRIED. HE'S NOT ANSWERING HIS CELL OR ANYTHING. OH NO WHAT IF HES LIKE LYING IN A DITCH SOMEWHERE!" I started cracking up while Edward calmed Emmett down.

"Emmett, I'm here in Seattle with Bella. Calm down will you."

"Oh so you're coming home when she does?" He looked over to me and I nodded,

"That's the plan."

"Sweet the house to our selves."

"Jasper if he screws the house up I swear ill kill him. And don't let him have any more parties."

"Don't worry already been cleared with him." I laughed and we continued talking with everyone and it was like the 4 of them were really in the room with us.

"Oh shoot, we got to go now."

"Where you guys going?" I asked and they laughed.

"Party down by the beach. Lauren's hosting it." I started laughing and Edward looked pissed.

"Okay have fun and make sure you screw it up." They smiled at me and I had to laugh again.

"We'll talk to you guys later. Bye have fun!" They yelled and quickly left the screen. I closed my computer and looked to the others. Jay and Jason were actually smiling.

"It felt good to talk to her again. It's been too long." Jay nodded to what Jason said and I smiled wider.

"That's good. So what are we doing tonight?" Everyone looked around the room unsure what to say.

"I say we party like old times." They all smiled and it felt right to be here with them.

"There's a party tonight at some mansion. Let's head to that."

"Oh yah I heard that party's going to be crazy. Nice thinking Daniel." Daniel smiled proud and everyone laughed. The guys left the house to go get ready for the party and to also pick up Christine and Steph. Marie went to her room and was showering. I was unpacking my clothes into the closet and Edward was doing the same thing while looking for something to wear tonight.

I was nearly done unpacking when I heard Edward.

"Bella?"

"Yah Edward?" I didn't even turn around to face him. He knew I was listening either way.

"Adam." The one word sent a tremble through my body.

"What about Adam?" My voice shook softly and I hoped he didn't notice.

"Do you still love him?" I put away the last item and spun on my heel to stare at him. I know I still love Adam but its more like the love for a past love. Theirs nothing about it that will make me want to have something special in the future with him. Cause the only special thing I want from him is a great friendship.

"I do Edward." His faced dropped while his mouth made the motion of a "oh". I walked over to him and lifted his face to look at me. "But I only love him like an ex-boyfriend. The only thing I want with Adam is a great friendship; I want nothing more than that." His crooked smile broke onto his face and it just made me happy to see him like that. I leaned up towards him and he leaned down. Our lips touched softly and it was the best feeling in the world.

It was already time to leave for the party and everyone was piling into Jason's car while I took Marie's over to Adam's place. I needed to talk to him and see if he'll come tonight. I reached his house and was quickly brought into his house by his parents. I went up to his room and found him sitting on his bed staring at a picture. I walked over to his bed and took a seat beside him. He looked up and tried to smile but it just didn't look right.

"Adam. Why?"

"What do you mean why? How can you not know? You of all people should know, unless all those things you told me were lies." He growled the last part while I just shook my head.

"I do know Adam, I know how it felt but I got past it. And don't ever think that those times I said I loved you were a lie cause they weren't and they still aren't now. I love you Adam and it hurts to see you like this. It feels like someone's ripping out a piece of my heart." I wiped away a loan tear and sat up straighter. "I'm not the only one who loves you Adam. Marie, Jason, Jay and Daniel love you and it kills them to see you hurt like this. It's been months since I left, you were supposed to find someone else and move on. Your not suppose to be upset cause I left."

"How can I find someone new Bella? You're the only one I think about."

"You have to try Adam. You were the only thing I thought about but I tried and now I found the love of my life. It might have been the end of our relationship but it was a beginning for a great friendship."

"I don't want a friendship Bella."

"Then what do you want?" My voice raised and I was starting to get mad.

"I want this." He leaned into me and kissed me urgently. I pushed him off and quickly jumped off the bed.

"What was that about?"

"That's what I want Bella. I want to be with you again."

"Adam it's not going to happen I'm sorry. Look I got to go to this party. Come if you want but don't come if you're going to sulk all night." I walked to the door of his room and before I left I turned back to him.

"Oh and Adam, I'm not trying to hurt you by bringing Edward here but you have to see that I moved on. And I think you should too." I left his room and quickly raced to the car. I got in and drove towards the party where Edward was waiting for me.

**A.N. Okay super long chapter right there! First off let me say I'm soo sorry for not updating and I won't go on with my reasons here. But I now do have a website just for my stories. On here you will see pics of stuff I mention in the story. Stories I'm working on or planning to. Or even just a little thing saying why I haven't updated or whatever.**

**Anyways hope you like this chapter and ill try to update soon. Please review and thanks! Sorry again!**

**Love,**

**Topaz**

**IMPORTANT!!**

**P.S. I will be working on the sequel to Secrets to be told Sooner or Later but it will not be posted till California Sunshine is over which will be in like 3-5 chapters. SORRY!!**


	36. Is it the end? NOT YET!

I awoke the next morning to find Edward lying beside me

I awoke the next morning to find Edward lying beside me. He looked so peaceful while he slept. I quietly tried to sneak out of the bed and I actually did get away from the room without waking him. I went downstairs to the kitchen to find Marie.

"Hey Bella. Want some food?" I nodded my head and she smiled. "Hang over?"

"Yah I cant believe I drank that much last night." She laughed and I glared at her.

"Sorry its just you drink a lot either when you want to have a good time and party or because someone pissed you off and you want to forget about it."

"You know me too much." I smiled and she laughed.

"Edward still sleeping?"

"Yah I snuck out the room without waking him."

"That's good. First day of party week, want to head shopping and get some clothes for tonight?"

"Sounds good. I have tons of outfits but ill still like to buy a new one. Anyways we should leave soon."

"Yah that sounds good. We could get Daniel and Edward to come and help us find some hot outfits. Or do you want it to be a surprise."

"I say let them come. Tease them a little." I winked and she laughed.

We finished our food and went to get our boyfriends. Daniel slept over last night so it all worked out perfectly. I showered while Edward looked for something to wear. I put on some shorts and a halter top. I finished my make up and put my hair up into a high curly ponytail. I left the bathroom and found Edward sitting on the bed waiting for me. I walked over to him and stood in front. I lifted his face up to mine and he looked confused.

"What's bothering you?"

"What happened with Adam?"

"Well Adam still wants more from me but the only thing I want from his is a friendship and I made that clear to him. If he doesn't want a friendship then I don't know him anymore."

"Bella don't do that to him, he still loves you."

"I know but I love you not him." He nodded and I smiled. "Come on lets go shopping already." We left my room and headed down outside to Marie's car where they were waiting.

We reached the mall and I sighed in content.

"I missed this place so much. I love it here." Marie smiled and the guys looked bored already. We haven't even been here 5 minutes, they least they could do is wait like 15 minutes till they can look bored.

"So Bella, you missed it so much let's go inside already." We linked arms and went into the mall with the guys trailing behind us. We went into the first store we saw and looked around the whole place. We bought a whole bunch of stuff but nothing we really needed for tonight. We finally went into forever 21 and found tons of things to try on.

"Do you want to get outfits for all week or just tonight?" I asked Marie.

"I think all week so try on as many things as you want." I smiled and she laughed. We went into the change rooms after awhile and started trying on all the outfits.

I was watching Step up 2 when the doorbell rang. I figured Marie wouldn't get so I just should. I went over to the door and answered it. Some guy with flowers was standing there.

"Miss Swan?"

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"These are for you." I took them from him and thanked him as he left. I closed the door and looked for a card. Who would send me flowers beside Edward? I looked over the card which had nothing written on it. Strange, that I would get flowers while I'm visiting. I went to the kitchen and quickly put the flowers into a vase of water so they wouldn't dry out. I got a glass of juice for myself and drank what little I poured. Just as I was swallowing the last bit it was like a name was whispered in my ear. I put the glass in the sink and hastily grabbed the flowers. I ran out the door and into Marie's car. I quickly drove to his house and luckily his parents weren't home. I grabbed the flowers and went to the door.

I waited for him to answer the door and when he did I glared at him. He saw the flowers in my hand and smiled.

"You think this is funny?" I spat and his smile grew wider.

"I thought you would like them."

"Damn it Adam. I love Edward. How many times do I have to say that?" I growled while half yelling. "So get over me already. I got over you so why you waiting around for me? I'm not going to leave Edward for you of all people. I know I use to love you and everything but that was before I met Edward. I love him so much more than when I loved you. I only loved you like 1 quarter of what I love him. No, not even one quarter. So if you can't get over me and be my friend then I don't know you anymore. You're not in my life until you can respect what I want." I yelled the last part and threw the flowers at his feet. I turned away from him and walked back to the car calmly. I left his house and went back to Marie's. As I pulled into the driveway, I saw Edward pacing back and forth looking really worried. When I stopped the car he just realized I was there and ran to the door, pulling me out.

"Where did you go? I got so worried when I woke up and you weren't here. Don't ever leave like that again." He kissed me hard on the lips and I had to laugh.

"Don't worry where I went and I'm sorry I worried you. Come on lets go out for lunch." He smiled and got into the passenger seat. I got back into the car and drove off to some restaurant in town.

We were driving back home when I knew I had to ask him what was wrong. Through out the whole lunch Edward was acting like something was on his mind.

"Edward what's bugging you?" I peeked over to him and he looked upset.

"Bella be honest with me okay?" I nodded my head and he took a deep breath before continuing.

"Did you go see Adam today? Is that where you went?" I sighed, knowing I had to tell him what happened. Would Edward be mad that I went there today?

"Yes that is where I was. Do you want to know the truth?" He nodded his head, probably bracing himself incase it was bad.

"He sent me flowers earlier and I knew they were from him. So I went over to his house, yelled at him and said I didn't want him in my life anymore and to leave me alone. I was pretty harsh and right before I left I threw the flowers at his feet." He seemed happy by my answer and I laughed quietly to myself.

"Never worry Edward; I would never let anything come between us."

"Good cause I wouldn't let anything happen." He smiled my favourite smile and I had to laugh.

"Bella tonight all you need is like a shirt with leggings or some type of outfit like that."

"Okay sounds good." I smiled at her and slipped into my room. Edward was taking a shower right now so I might as well pick out an outfit. I walked into the closet and looked at all the long tops I had. It took a while since I was stuck between 2 but in the end I chose the white and black top. It was a tank top style top with the Eiffel tower and a bridge on the front in black and gray. Then beside that was Paris written in big cursive letters. I pulled that aside and grabbed my white leggings to go under. Once I had those aside I pulled out my new black patent sling-back stiletto heels. The shower turned off and I walked to the door carrying my clothes and some underwear and bra. Edward opened the door in just a towel which he was holding up with one hand but one side was sliding down a bit. And all I have to say is he looked so sexy standing there like that with the steam from his shower in the bathroom. He gave me his sexy crooked grin and my lips twitched. He pulled me to him and I laughed. He captured my lips with his own and I was so surprised I dropped all of my clothes and wrapped my arms around his neck. He moved from my lips to my neck and down to my collarbone.

"Edwar…..Edward stop… I got to go get ready." I pushed him off and he started laughing. I bent down to pick up my stuff and found everything except my underwear and bra. I looked up at Edward suspiciously and he smiled innocently.

"Pass them over." I held out my hand and he laughed.

"You know Bella I think you would really hot in this bra." He handed over my white lacy bra and started laughing a bit.

"Pass over the other item to Edward."

"Now I do have to say you will look extremely sexy in this." He passed the thong to me and I glared because he didn't drop it.

"Will I ever get to see you in these?" His eyes smouldered and I'm glad I didn't fall for it this time.

"Maybe but not anytime soon." I growled and pulled them from his hand and slammed the bathroom door on his face. I placed my clothes on the counter and jumped into the shower. Getting ready for this party will be fun.

We were in the kitchen of some random guy's house, grabbing some drinks. Edward went behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist while resting his chin and my shoulder. We slowly swayed back and forth and I ground into him a little more than I should have. He groaned and I laughed.

"Are you trying to kill me Bella?"

"No, why would I do that. I love you." I put on this innocent look and pouted slightly.

"Fine lets go dance." He put my drink on the counter and pulled me into the living room where everyone was dancing. It was pretty tight with everyone dancing in such a small room so a lot of people were grinding against each other. We pulled into the middle and I started to sway my hips to the beat of the music. Edward grabbed my hips and turned me around so my back was to him. He placed his hands on my hips and we swayed to the music together. We danced like that together for hours and had the best time. Even Jason and Jay showed up with their girlfriends and the night was going amazing till Adam showed up. I ignored him like I told him and he didn't pay any attention to me either.

It was already 3 by the time we left the party and Edward was drunk. I was tipsy but not drunk like Edward. Daniel was helping him into the car while I said bye to the guys. As I was leaving the house I saw Adam look my way, smile smugly and started kissing some girl. If he is seriously trying to make me jealous, he's such a dumbass. Whatever he wants to think he's hurting me is fine but two can play at that game. Just in this game only one will get hurt for sure and that person won't be me.

I woke up the next morning to Edward on the floor. I guess he fell during the night. I took one of my pillows and threw it at his head. He twitched a bit but didn't wake up just yet. So I grabbed one more pillow and threw it at him again and this time he did wake up with a start.

"Who...what?" I started laughing hysterically and he looked up at me with narrowed eyes.

"So you think this is funny huh?" He looked at me with a mischievous smile and I stopped laughing. What is he planning? He wouldn't dare do anything will he? He grabbed the pillow I threw at him and looked up at me. I screamed and ran out of the room, running down the stairs still screaming. I heard Edward laughing and Marie yelling from the kitchen for me to shut up. I was still running and still screaming. I ran into the kitchen and Marie saw why I was screaming and laughed. I ran from the kitchen and into the living room and tried jumping onto the couch but my foot got caught on the end and I flipped onto the couch. Edward started laughing like crazy and came with the pillow. But instead of hitting me with it he put it beside my head and laid down beside me. I started laughing and he smiled.

"I thought you were going to get me back."

"Oh am I." I looked confused but then realized what he was doing. He started kissing down my neck and kept going lower and lower till my top stopped him. He pulled my top down with one finger to reveal a bit of the red lacy bra I was currently wearing. He started kissing back up my neck and to my jaw and then to my ear.

"I'm liking that bra you're wearing." He said in this husky voice. He laughed softly against my jaw line and started kissing me again down the neck. He had one hand tangled in my hair while his other hand slowly moved down my leg to my knee. Once he reached my knee, he pulled it up and hitched it against his hip. I gasped and he laughed. He moved his hand slowly from my knee and went up my leg and around to my ass where he placed his hand. He finally kissed me on the lips after teasing me like crazy and we were having a hot make out when Marie yelled at us to stop. We pulled away from each other and stared at her. She started laughing and shook her head.

"Next time you guys get that close with each other do it behind a closed door." I looked down at us and laughed. My leg was hitched on Edward's hip, his hands were on my ass and my hands were tangled in his hair. I untangled myself from him and he laughed softly. I got up from the couch while Edward stayed down on the couch and flipped the TV on.

"Bella come on we have to go to this amazing store to buy some ball room gowns." I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Why in the world will we need ball gowns?"

"There's a masquerade silly." My jaw dropped and she laughed.

"Who's holding this?"

"Umm some guy who graduated with us….the rich one but now as rich as you…oh Austin something."

"Oh him. I never really liked him I thought he was always annoying. But whatever lets go." Edward started to get up but I pushed him down.

"You're staying here for this one." He groaned and I laughed.

"Ill call up Jason and Jay and tell them you need some guy time okay?" He nodded and turned back to the TV. I went upstairs and quickly changed to shop.

We were shopping for hours in this store when we found the perfect dresses. I pulled it in the dressing room and quickly tried it on. The dress was a white fairy tale dress. It's a halter dress that has a low v-neck line that has like these swirly designs all around the top part that goes to the waist. Then at the waist this material gathers with a gorgeous silver piece in the middle. Then the rest of the dress goes to the floor with the big poufy material. I actually felt like I was wearing a fairytale gown. I felt gorgeous.

Once I bought simple white heels with diamonds placed in certain places around it and a bracelet with dangly earrings I was ready to head home. We packed the dresses into the car and made our way home.

"Marie when is the party anyways?"

"It's on the 8th so then I was thinking we could spend the last day with everyone at the house. So we have one last time with you again before you leave."

"Aww Marie. Ill see you guys again but it is a good idea."

"What time are you leaving Sunday?" She pouted a little at the idea and I felt my own mouth go into a pout.

"I have to be at the airport by 11. But my flight leaves at 1." I looked down at my hands and heard her sigh. We both knew this was going to be tough again…saying goodbye for the 3rd time.

**Okay everyone I know it's been like I month and I should have no excuses for this but let me try to explain myself a bit. So I have been having horseback riding shows twice a month and lessons twice a week which takes up actually a lot of time. And then I have to keep some type of social life and stay in touch with friends so I've been going out and then also I had this chapter half done since like a day after I put the last one up but truth is I didn't know what to write about anymore. I'm out of stuff to write about and I still don't even know how to end this. But I am planning to end it soon…in like 3 or 4 chapters. Sad I know but I don't know what to write about anymore.**

**So next chapter will be the ball dance and her goodbyes to everyone and she goes home. It will also be her first day back at school. OMG!! As I was writing that last sentence I figured out how to end it!! Sorry I'm soo happy now and ill make you guys happy by having the next chapter out really soon. Ill be working on it right after this! :D**

**Love,**

**Topaz**

**P.S. PICS OF CLOTHES ON MY SITE!**


	37. Last day in Seattle

I woke up Friday morning to find no Edward beside me. Instead I heard voices downstairs talking. I crept to the top of the stairs and listened quietly.

"…I don't know what going to happen Edward. I would love to say I do but I don't. But I do know Bella won't do that to you. She wouldn't leave you for anything in the world; she loves you way to much."

"I know she does but I don't know I have this feeling."

"Don't worry it's probably nothing. You're just over thinking things. Nothing will happen I promise."

"I hope nothing will." I decided to make myself known and walked loudly down the stairs. How can Edward even think something will happen? He should have to worry cause nothing will go wrong. I entered the kitchen and they both looked my way and smiled. Edward opened his arms up for me and I walked over and hugged him tightly to me.

"Morning sleep head."

"I wasn't asleep that long." I complained and he laughed.

"Bella it's already 12." My eyes widened and he laughed again.

"Yah it's already that late. Now go get showered and dressed. We have an appointment in 40 minutes."

"For what?"

"Hair, make up, manicure and Pedi. Duh!" I rolled my eyes at her and walked out of the kitchen but not before grabbing a muffin.

Once I was showered and ready to go, we left the house and headed to our favourite salon. The party was starting at 6 but Marie wanted me ready by 5 so we could take pictures. I got my manicure and Pedi done with French tip. My make up with a shimmery silverfish/white colour and thick black eyeliner with thick black mascara which worked well with the eye make up. I then got ruby red lips. I then got my hair half up and half down with my side swept bangs and the rest of my hair pulled back. It's hard to describe but it looked really good. By the time I got home it was already 4 and I had an hour to get the dress, jewellery and shoes on. Edward was out with Daniel so they wouldn't be able to see us till they came over at 5:10 for the pictures.

I went into my room and quickly undressed and changed into the bra and underwear I would be using. I placed my earrings and bracelet on and along with my shoes. I crossed the hallway with my dress and went into her room.

"Hey Bella. Go put on some clothes girl!" She started laughing and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever just get your shoes on and ill get your dress." She started putting on her shoes as I went into her closet looking for the bag with her dress. Once I found it, I went back out and hung it on one of the hooks on the wall. I unzipped the bag and carefully pulled the dress out. I unzipped it for her and placed it on the floor so she could step into it. She carefully stepped into it while using me as support and then I pulled the dress up around her. Once it was fully up I zipped it slowly up and she looked into the mirror smiling.

"You look amazing. Daniel will just about die seeing you like this." She smiled at my comment and I laughed.

"Come on help me with mine." I placed the bag back into the closet and as I was leaving the closet I saw a pic on the side of the closet's wall. It was a pic of Marie, Alice, Rose, Jason, Jay, Daniel, Adam and me. We were in our cheerleading uniforms with little symbols of our school painted on our faces and ribbons of our school colours tied into our ponytails and our make up with the school colours. Then the guys were in the football jerseys with their arms around their girl's waist and everyone was either laughing or smiling like crazy. The picture was at the final game of the football season and it was tons of fun.

I left the closet before it could bring up even more memories than I need right now.

"Okay let's get me in this dress already." I unzipped the bag and quickly pulled out the dress and placed it on the floor. I stepped into it quickly and Marie helped me pull it up and she zipped it closed for me. I smoothed down the dress and looked up into the mirror. I gasped and Marie laughed.

"Don't be so surprised, you always look so gorgeous just tonight you have that extra touch of fairytale magical touch to you." I giggled at her words and she smiled. Come on lets head down stairs the photographer will be here in like 5 minutes and it will take that long to get down the stairs." We both laughed knowing it was true. We both carefully picked up our dresses and carefully made our way downstairs, taking one step at a time. In the end though, the door rang and the photographer had to wait a few moments for us to make it down. Marie lead him to the back to set up while I stayed in the front room pacing back and forth while looking at the my feet as I walked. But my pacing was halted when I heard a gasp.

"Bella?" I looked up and saw Edward looking amazing in a black tux with a white tie and a white rose pinned to his jacket. In his hand was a white rose and baby birth, which I'm guessing is for me. But back to Edward, his bronze hair looked extra messy but it looked great and his striking green eyes were bolder and smouldering.

"You look amazingly gorgeous tonight. I don't even know what words to use to describe how beautiful you look. Let's just say I'm at a loose for words."

"That's okay I know what you mean cause I don't even know how to describe how good you look. You look handsome and so much more than that. I would love to know how to say it but I can't." I smiled and he laughed. He took 3 long strides to me and kissed my hand while looking straight into my eyes. I blushed softly which is pretty hard to do since I'm not the blushing type.

"And this is for you." He took the flower out of the plastic and placed it on my wrist that didn't have my bracelet. Once it was securely on I looked at my wrist from far away and admired how good it looked.

"Thank you Edward." I gave him a quick peck on the lips and smiled.

"Come on we have to go take pictures." I pulled him along side with me and heard him sigh.

"How many pictures will we have to take?"

"Not to much just like over 100."

"WHAT?!"

"Don't worry most of them are just random when were not even looking at the camera. There's only like 20 posed." His body relaxed and I laughed.

We arrived at the ballroom it was being held at and followed the line inside. Inside the ballroom was gorgeous, the crystal chandeliers and the marble floors, the heavy fabric for the curtains. Pretty much just everything was just wow! Everyone was quickly seated at their tables and apparently Jason, Jay, their girlfriends and Adam were also seated at our table. I wonder how that will turn out. Anyways we were quickly seated and everyone was already there waiting for the dinner to start. As we arrived at our table Jason and Jay stood up to greet us.

"Bella you look beautiful as always. It's good to see you tonight."

"It's good to see you tonight too Jason. You look quite stunning in a tux." I gave him a quick hug and said hi to his girlfriend.

"Bella! Looking good." I laughed at Jay's loud voice, turning lots of heads our way.

"You always know how to make us known. Nice tux Jay." I smiled and he rolled his eyes. I said hi to his girlfriend and finally took my own seat. We were finally all seated when I noticed there was a spot open at our table.

"Marie who's the other seat for?" I whispered to her and she shook her head.

"You'll find out any moment." I looked at her with a confused look and she just shook her head again. Moments later Angel walked up to our table and took a seat beside Adam. She looked around the table and said hi to them but when her eyes landed on me and Edward she did the most bizarre action. She smiled.

"Bella, it's so good to see you again. And I must say you look gorgeous."

"Angel…hi. Thank you, so do you."

"She's changed for the better." Marie whispered to me and I nodded. Angel? Changed? That's something interesting to see.

"How long have you been back?"

"I actually came here on the 1st and I'm leaving the 10th."

"Oh so soon. I wish we could've talked earlier. I know we could be great friends now since everything's in the past."

"I wish so too. And you're right we can be great friends probably. Anyways how are you?"

"I'm good. I actually have been having a great year so far. What about you?"

"My life is going perfect actually. California is amazing. I actually met the man I love there. Angel this is Edward. Edward this is Angel." She looked over beside me and smiled.

"Hello Edward, it's nice to meet you." I think she actually did change.

"Hello Angel. The same here." He smiled my favourite smile and I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways Angel, have you found anyone special?"

"Well I am dating…Adam." She said carefully like she thought I was going to get mad.

"I'm sorry who?"

"Adam sitting beside me."

"Sorry Angel I'm not sure who he is. I use to know an Adam but I don't know one anymore." She looked at me like I was crazy and Adam looked like he was in pain. I told him that if he was going to do that he didn't exist in my life anymore. I warned him so it's not my fault.

"Okay then Bella, this is Adam and Adam this is Bella." Angel said in a confused yet curious voice.

"Hello Adam." He just kept staring at me like I was crazy but I ignored him and turned back to Angel.

"I must say Angel you look amazing tonight. That dress is so you." She blushed a little at my comment and I smiled at her. Just then the host announced dinner would be served now. Our table ate while talking to each other and sometimes fooling around. Once the dinner was cleared up and the music started everyone hit the dance floor. Everyone was dancing in moments and of course I could be found in that crowd. Everyone stayed close to each other and danced like the night wouldn't end. To be honest I didn't want it to end, it was probably one of the best times I've had in so long.

A slow song came on and at once we all went with our boyfriends or girlfriends. Edward was the first and last guy I danced with that night. I did dance with Daniel, Jason and also Jay all in between. Around 2 we were all kicked out and drove back to Marie's house where everyone was staying. Well actually Jason and Jay were dropping off their girlfriends so it would only be Marie, Daniel, them, Edward and I. We all quickly went up to the rooms and quickly changed out of our dresses and placed some normal clothes on. As I zipped my dress back into the bag, I let out a soft sigh and heard Edward chuckle under his breath behind me. His arms wound around my waist and I leaned back on his chest.

"Don't want to put it away do you?"

"No why would I? I felt like a princess in it and the good thing was my life feels like a fairytale already. Cause you know without you I wouldn't have my Prince Charming." I turned around and leaned against him while looking up. He laughed softly and I smiled.

"Oh so I'm your Prince Charming?"

"Of course. Who else would you be the peasant boy I run off with?"

"Hmm I think I would like the peasant boy better." I looked at him like he was crazy and he laughed.

"Why would you want that?"

"'Cause I would be running off with my princess." I rolled my eyes at him and he laughed once again. I kissed him on his jaw quickly-since it was the only place I could reach without having to stand on my toes. He smiled down at me and bent down to give me a slow but gentle kiss.

"Stop with the kissing already. It's our last night with you and we want to have fun." Marie pouted at the end probably thinking about our goodbyes that will happen the next day.

"Fine, fine come on and get in here already." She came in and in walked after the three guys carrying loads of blankets and pillows. Edward looked confused and I just smiled. It was just like Marie and I too make our very own big bed on the floor. Marie motioned for them to dump everything and we both quickly started to make up the bed on the floor while the guys just sat on the bed watching us. Once we were done, we both sat down on the bed and sighed in content.

"So what are we doing tonight?"

"Well we were hoping you knew Bella." Marie looked down embarrassed and I laughed.

"Well I need to pack up my stuff. So you want to help go through all my clothes with me." She nodded enthusiastically and the guys groaned. I glared at them and they quickly shut up.

"Edward you should pack too. There's a black suitcase in the closet for you to use. And you three help Marie and I."

"How?" Jay whined and I glared at him.

"By passing me the clothes." Marie popped out of the closet and come to the bed with my suitcases while putting in her own comment. The guys quickly went into the closet and started grabbing the stuff near the front. They passed us everything as we started to pack it.

"Bella, this shirt is so cute. Where'd you get it?"

"Italy. You can have it if you want; I have one just like it but in a different colour at home." She looked so happy I thought her face was going to crack with how wide she was smiling.

"Thanks so much Bella." She hugged me and I laughed. We finished packing the clothes, including my ball gown. We then moved onto shoes and purses and were quickly done that to. The only things left were make up, hair and Oh my GAWD!! Just then I heard Jay do that stupid whistle guys do. And there he came walking out of the closet holding my lingerie.

"Whoa Bella these are some hot pieces. I would love to see these on you." He winked at me and I saw Edward look over and glare at Jay.

"Don't worry Edward I was joking. I got my own girlfriend you know." He smiled at him and Edward let out a breath of air. I quickly grabbed my stuff from his hands and he laughed as I packed them away.

"Is that all or are you hiding one somewhere." I glared at him still and he smiled innocently. I held out my hand and he laughed.

"I love these ones the best." He started laughing and now all the guys were staring as he handed over this new set. It was a lacy black bra with a garter skirt with thong and stockings. I blushed a scarlet red as I snatched it away and stuffed it with the rest. I got up and quickly pushed Jay with all my force which only knocked him off balance.

"Why the fuck were you going through my stuff?" He just laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Bella I am a guy and once I saw I had to take a little peek. All I got to say is Edward's a fricken lucky bastard." He looked over and I saw Edward laughing softly.

"Whatever were done with packing lets just go to sleep or something."

We finally settled down and I moved everything away from the bed. Edward came over to me and we cuddled together and so did Marie with Daniel while the others laid on the other side laughing and making jokes. We all stayed up a bit longer talking but then soon fell asleep since it was already 5 in the morning.

I woke up the next morning; well I was actually the first too with Marie waking up moments after me. We both left the room, silently laughing at the guys laughing on the floor. I grabbed my clothes for the day and we went in to Marie's room to get ready. Once we were ready we went back to the guys and woke them up.

An hour later and we were sitting at our favourite breakfast restaurant talking as we waited for our food.

"So when you leave tomorrow Bella?"

"I'm leaving the house at 11 and my flight leaves at 1."

"I can't believe your leaving again. It felt like forever since we saw you and it's going to be forever again when you leave. Isn't it?" Jason looked down pouting and it broke my heart to see one of my best friends like that.

"Oh Jason no. Soon as the next break comes, you guys come to my house and we'll party it up in Cali with my sisters and Edward's brothers. We'll have so much fun. Or even just take a week off school and come to Cali. You guys are always invited to come even if you showed up unannounced." He nodded happy now and I smiled at him. The rest of the breakfast was spent of us living on memories that happened when I still lived in Seattle.

The next day came before I ever wanted it to and I was already having to walk on the plane and get seated. Everyone was here to see us leave and it was not a happy moment at all. Turns out the flight was moved up a few spots so it was leaving at 11:30 instead. We were to be boarding the plane right now actually.

"Oh Bella I'm going to miss you so much." Marie cried and crashed into me for a hug. I hugged her back and we both hugged each other silently crying. The guys were saying bye to Edward and I need to say mine before I had to go.

"Jason, Jay and Daniel. What will I ever do without you three in my life?"

"Well Bella you wouldn't really be doing anything." Jay said looking like a dumbass and I just had to laugh. I hugged each and every one of them while giving them a quick peck too. I told them to visit anytime they wanted and hugged Marie one last time.

"Friends till the end?" I whispered into her ear and she quickly whispered back the response I was hoping for.

"Best friends till the end." We pulled apart and I quickly pecked her on the cheek too and then we just left like that. Before we boarded I looked back and waved one last time.

It's going to be hard once again to leave them but I knew I would be seeing them soon. That's what makes it that much easier every time, to know I will see them again.

* * *

I got home and was quickly tackled by my sisters. Edward went home quickly after we got back to Cali. I hugged my sisters quickly and laughed. We brought up my stuff to my room and as I unpacked I told them what happened in Seattle. After I told them everything they explained to me how the parties here in Cali were and what happened with them and all. We laughed and fooled around for a while until I need to take a shower and get to sleep before I died at school tomorrow. And we had practice tomorrow just to top everything off.

As I lay in my bed, I just then realized I didn't even see or talk to Adam before I left. I know I shouldn't care but it did still hurt to think about how I ended our friendship or if you can even call it that. But I guess he didn't want anything to do with me since he never even tried to see me or call me before I left. How can he not? I don't know but I guess I never will…

**Finally finished this chapter and sorry for the wait. So this chapter was really bad since I had really bad writers block and I'm sorry to say this is the second last chapter. The next one will be the last chapter/Epilogue. I know its sad to say this is coming to an end but to be honest I have no idea what to write about anymore and I guess a lot of you could see that from this chapter. But please review for this and I will start working on the next one.**

**Love,**

**Topaz**

**P.S. I CANT BELIEVE BREAKING DAWN COMES OUT TOMORROW NIGHT AT 12:01!!**


	38. The final

Hey everyone this is the last chapter and I would love to thanks everyone for reviewing to me

Hey everyone this is the last chapter and I would love to thanks everyone for reviewing for this story. All I have to say is I'm sad to see my Favourite story come to an end. But I do have to tell some things. I have a poll on my profile so please check that out and also italics means flashbacks. Thanks again everyone and I hope you enjoy this last Chapter!

We started practice that Tuesday out on the track. Most of the girls were either in their booty shorts, bra tank top or the longer shorts with the white shirt. With lions written on everything we wore except the bra tank top.

"These girls are actually picking this stuff up really quick." I whispered to Alice as we watched Rose show the girls a part of the routine.

"I know. It's unbelievable. Like back in Seattle we had to show the same part to the girls 5 times." Alice started laughing and I did also.

"Okay girls that was great!" Rose called out to the girls. "Let's take 5!" The girls slowly drifted off into groups to talk while Angela and Rose walked over to us.

"That was so good. How did you guys come up with those routines?"

"It's mostly Bella actually."

"Yah she is just amazing at these things."

"Thanks guys." I smiled at them and they laughed. "So Angela you're picking up everything okay right?"

"Yah the way you guys show us makes it so easy. I was on the squad last year and I had so much trouble picking everything up cause the captain didn't know how to show us the moves. When I did pick it up it was the gayest routine ever." We all started laughing and soon calmed down because we needed to start working again.

"Bella, your turn to show them the next part." I nodded and walked back to the group with Angela and called the girls back into order. As I started showing the girls the moves, I smiled to myself remembering the good times my sisters and I had being on the squad.

End of cheerleading season (Near June)

It was the night of the final game, final routine. We were to be at the school by 6 and the game was starting at 7. The guys were picking us up in their car at 5:30 and I had an hour to finish getting ready. I was resting on my bed in my sweats still from earlier this morning when we practiced once more with the squad.

"_1, 2, 3, GO!" No one really won because we were laughing to hard to actually run. Once we got in the water, I started to splash Bella and Rose and the funny thing was when the water hit them they would scream their heads off._

"_Alice don't you dare get my hair wet or else." Bella gave me this look that said "let's get her" and I gave her my famous mischievous smile to answer her look. Moments later we had Rose under water which soaked her hair. It was a fun idea at the time, until after Rose came up. Bella and I ran like crazy back to our towel, once we reached them we collapsed on them from laughing so hard at Rosalie's reaction. A shadow came over us, dripping wet and it was Rose with an extremely mad expression on her face._

"_I'm going to kill you guys!"_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_Aww Bella please don't cry, ill be back soon I promise. Nothing will keep me away from coming to see you, even if I have to walk all the way here. One way or another ill come back and visit you. We can still talk on the phone, the computer and anything else you can name."_

"_Marie, it's just I'm going to miss you so much. You're my best friend and I'm worried that with the distance in between us now, were going to drift away from each other."_

"_Bella that will never happen because I never will let it happen. I care too much to lose you just over some stupid distance problem. Nothing will come between us no matter what. Please just remember that for me. Also remember that I love you and I will always miss you."_

"_Marie, thank you for everything you've done to me, and don't forget that I love you and will always miss you too." We were both hugging each other now and crying our eyes out. Then I heard the last thing I ever wanted to hear. __"Will passengers who are heading to Seattle please check in now."__ It was her time to leave me here all alone._

"_Well Bella, I need to go now but just remember those things and don't ever change who you are. Goodbye." She gave me one last hug and a peck on the cheek as she walked away. I just stood there watching her walk away from me, the last part of my old life walking out on me. Marie then stopped and turned to face me. She had tears streaming down her face, which I probably had also._

"_Bella, remember this is just the beginning. It's not the end but the beginning." With that said she turned around and walked out. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_Jesse would you mind putting up the glass for me, I want to get changed in the back here." The line I hated that Rose and Alice said I had to say was coming up. "See the thing is my shirt is really bugging me so I want to take it off and switch it for another. Is that okay?" I used my soft sweet, yet seductive voice the whole time and I can't believe I'm doing this, why did I let them convince me to play this trick._

"_Uh… ummm… sure Bella, head back and ill put it up."_

"_Thanks Jesse I owe you big time." I gave him a peck on the cheek and then crawled back to my sisters._

"_I can't believe I just did that, I can't believe I let you guys convince me to do that."_

"_Bella, you have him right where you want him. Look he put up the glass but not the __right__ glass, how stupid does he think you are."_

"_I don't know but do I have to do this guys, come on please don't make me do it."_

"_Bella come on it will be so funny for them to realize you just have a swim suit underneath, just do it."_

"_Ill only do it, if you guys do it."_

"_Fine whatever, Rose you with me?"_

"_Yah lets do this on 3. One… Two… Three." On three we slowly took off our tops in a sexy way and revealed our swim suits but not before we felt the car swerve. We turned to the glass and saw that the guys were watching us; they seriously think were stupid don't they. We all started laughing, we were laughing so hard that we fell off our seats. Once we composed our self's we all crawled to the front and knocked on the window. They put the window down and looked like they just got caught in the act; well they actually did get caught. This was too good I can't believe I almost didn't do this._

"_So Jesse, Chace, Cody, did you guys like what you saw?"_

"_Yah I hope you did because that's probably the most your going to see, us in our swim suits."_

"_Well next time don't put up just the glass, put up the glass the you can't see through. Were not stupid we've been in limos enough times to know which glass is which, so don't try it again, got it?" _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_Jesse why are you awake, go back to sleep."_

"_I wanted to come see what was wrong with you." Aww how sweet._

"_I'm fine Jesse, now go back to sleep, you need your rest."_

"_Bella can I stay and sleep here with you?"_

"_Sure but just sleeping right?"_

"_Ya nothing more I promise."_

"_Okay hop on in the bed then." He walked over to the bed and got under the covers. The bed was only made for one person so he had to come a little close to me. I was lying with my back towards him and he pressed himself up against me more than needed and put his arm around me._

"_Is this okay with you Bella or is it to much?"_

"_Its fine Jesse, just go to sleep already."_

"_Okay night Bella."_

"_Night" It was silent for moments and then Jesse started laughing randomly._

"_Why are you laughing?"_

"_Oh it's just the lace on your thong is itching my leg. Would you mind taking it off please, it's really disturbing my sleep." He laughed again and I playfully slapped his arm._

"_Shut up Jesse or I'm going to kick you out of this bed."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_Bella I don't like Edward because he used every girl he sees. HE doesn't see the after math of what he did; he doesn't see all the hearts he broke. He has no respect for girls and I can't stand that. I use to be best friends with him but then he turned into what he is now. And I could never be friends with someone like that. I know that's not the real Edward, it's the one his friends know and help create. I always get sad or angry thinking about how we use to be so close, how something like this ruined our friendship. And I just don't want to lose you to him, every girlfriend I had, I lost to him. I don't want that to happen with us. Please don't let it happen." He pleaded with me and I could see the sadness evident in his eyes. How could anyone leave someone like Jesse._

"_Jesse I won't leave you for him like those other girls, I'm not like that. I could never do that to someone as sweet as you; you mean so much to me. So don't worry about it." I said this while staring deeply into his eyes, when I finished I gave him a gentle kiss. He kissed back and we continued but it was a tender moment. I pulled back after a bit and sighed in contentment. I fell into a deep sleep in Jesse strong, warm arms. I felt safe for once in a long time._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_So whats on your mind? Any special girl you thinking about?"_

"_Actually there is this one girl I really like but she acts like she doesn't like me one bit. I even changed just for her but I don't think she noticed anything different in me. And I want her to because I cant live without her. I cant act like I don't care for her or act like I don't even notice her." He said this while looking into my eyes with some intensity. I looked back the same and never once broke it._

"_And what did you change for this special girl?"_

"_I stopped flirting with every girl I see or even give them a second look because I know this girl doesn't like a guy that. I want to gain her trust more than anything."_

"_And who is this girl" I already knew it was me but I wanted him to say it._

"_Well this girl goes to this very school and is in this very hallway. She has long lusicious brown hair with these never ending gorgeous exotic brown eyes. Shes also the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen and I want her to be __my__ gorgeous girl. Bella that gorgeous girl is you." I was shocked to say the least. How can Edward Cullen say something so sweet like that._

"_Wow." I mumbled and finally broke our gaze. I closed ym locker and looked down to the floor._

"_Edward I don't know what to say." I mumbled but I know he still heard me._

"_Don't worry. You don't have to say anything just promise me you wont forget what I said today." He looked pained for a moment but hid it quickly. He sounded like I killed him._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Edward grabbed my waist and pulled me against his chest. I wound my arms around his neck and we slowly swayed with each other to the music. I looked up and found Edward looking down on me. I smiled and his smiled back. I reached up and kissed him slowly, no need to rush it. He kissed me back just the same and when I pulled back Edward bent down and kissed me on the cheek._

"_Bella?"_

"_Hmm..."_

"_Bella I think I'm in love with you." I looked up at his worried face and smiled._

"_I think I'm in love with you too Edward." He broke into a smile when I said that and I laughed softly. We continued to dance with each other just staring into each others eyes and no where else. It felt like we were the only ones left on the Earth and nothing could break our gaze from each other. I felt like I was on top of the world just be there dancing with Edward._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Wait hold up! I went back to the memory of Jesse and I. _"I don't want that to happen with us. Please don't let it happen." "Jesse I won't leave you for him like those other girls, I'm not like that. I could never do that to someone as sweet as you; you mean so much to me. So don't worry about it." _ I promised him I wouldn't leave him for Edward. But that's exactly what I did do.

I quickly grabbed my cell and called Jesse.

"Hello?"

"Jesse its Bella. I'm so sorry. I did exactly what you didn't want me to do."

"Whoa slow down Bella. What are you talking about?"

"Remember when we were together and we were lying in my bed." I waited for a moment but I couldn't wait any longer. "I remember that you told me never to leave you for Edward. And I promised you I wasn't like that. That I could never leave you but what did I do? We broke up and I was with Edward not long after. Gawd, I'm soo sorry Jesse." Then the next he did was surprised me by laughing.

"Bella don't beat yourself up over this. I know you promised me that but it doesn't matter anymore. We broke up because of what happened between your sisters and the guys not about you falling for Edward. And when you found Edward, I found Angela. You never even broke that promise Bella. What you promised me was you would never leave me for him and you didn't. We broke up because it wasn't something we could stop and it just turns out Edward and Angela were there for us."

"But…"

"There are no buts Bella." He started laughing and I felt my own smile come across my face. "Bella just get ready for the game and ill see you tonight."

"K thanks Jesse for everything. Ill see you later." I heard him laughing as he hung up the phone. I smiled to myself and laughed. I went into my closet and changed into my cheerleading uniform. I chose the long sleeve top with the bra style looking tie in the front and the plain skirt with the slit up the side. That's the uniform the team choose this morning to wear and we all planned our hair and make up. I quickly slipped it on and went into bathroom and started working on the make up and glitter. Once I was finished I put my hair into a high curly ponytail and left some pieces of hair to frame my face nicely. As soon as I finished putting the last touch up of lip gloss I saw Rose walk in.

"Bella the guys are here." I smiled at her and she smiled back to me.

"This is going to be so much fun." Rose squealed and I laughed and nodded in agreement. We went downstairs and Rose climbed into the middle seats with Emmett. Edward was driving and I smiled at him from outside the car.

"Bella get in the car already we have to get there early for the final game." Alice exclaimed from the back seat of Edward's car. I just laughed and hopped in the passenger seat, right next to Edward. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and his face broke into a smile.

"Hey Bella. You look very hot in that cheerleading shirt." He said as he drove to the school.

"I think I do too." I smiled and laughed while his grin just grew bigger.

"You guys pumped for the game?" Rose exclaimed from the middle seat and everyone started to yell with the music blasting. We were all just having fun like we should be doing.

"_Bella get in the car already we have to get their early for the final game!" Marie exclaimed from the back seat of Adam's car. I laughed and hopped into the passenger seat, right beside Adam. I gave him a kiss on his cheek and a smile broke across his face._

"_Hey Bella, you look especially amazing tonight." He said while driving towards the school._

"_Well I think I do to." I laughed and he joined me knowing that I was joking._

"_So you guys pumped for the game?!" Rose exclaimed from the very back and everyone started to yell with the music blasting._

No, it can't be the same I must be imagining it. I shook the thought from my head and looked outside. We were already at the school and we were all getting out of the car. We were walking through one of the hallways that lead to the field.

"Everyone has to stop right now." Alice yelled and we all froze there.

"What's wrong Alice?" Jasper asked her while reaching for her hand.

"Nothing Jasper, I think this is just the perfect place to take some pictures of everyone before the final game. DUH!" She grabbed some random person and asked them to take pictures for us. She agreed and we all huddled together for the picture. Edward stood behind me with his arms around my waist, resting on my bare stomach. His touch burned my skin and I smiled knowing this is what love is. She counted to three and took the picture. Alice asked her to take a few more random ones and that's what the girl did. She got another one of me kissing Edward's cheek and one of Edward kissing my cheek. Then of us both kissing and one more of us just making funny faces. We all thanked her and then she ran off to go find her friends I'm assuming.

"I gonna go get ready now but ill see you out on the field right?"

"No Edward you won't. I'm gonna go run home now." A smile cracked on my face at the last part and he started laughing. I gave him a deep quick kiss and pulled back breathless.

"This games for you, Bella. Love you." I smiled and replied with a breathless I love you. The guys quickly left then and went to the locker room while we went to the field and started our stretches, and practiced some routines. I was doing the splits as I remembered.

_We all walk through the cement walkway to get to the field._

"_Everyone stop right here." I yell to them and they all freeze in mid-step and the laughter stops._

"_What's wrong Bella?" Adam asked while grabbing my hand. Concern written all over his face."_

"_Nothing Adam, I think this is just a good place to take a picture of everyone before the game." Everyone started to smile when I mentioned a picture. A boy started walking by but I stopped him and asked him to take a picture. He agreed and we all huddled together, each beside our boyfriend or girlfriend. Adam snaked his arms around my waist and I started to laugh slightly. The boy who was taking the picture started to count down and just as he took the picture, Adam kissed me on the cheek randomly and I started laughing in the picture. The boy took one more and this time me and Adam kissed on the lips. I thanked the kid and he ran off to get a seat I guess. _

"_Bella, I got to go get ready now but I'll see you after the game right?"_

"_Of course Adam, I not going to run away from you. I never will." I said staring deeply into his eyes and kissed him one last time. I leaned my forehead against his and whispered a breathy good luck. He pulled back smiling and walked with the others to the change room._

"_This game's for you Bella!" He yelled to me and I laughed at his enthusiasm. We all went out to the field and started to stretch and practice our routines. The game started and ended in no time, it was all a blur pretty much. The final buzzer went telling us that we won. I ran out to the field and found Adam. He didn't see me so I ran up to him and kissed him passionately._

"_Wow Bella what was that for?" He asked a little breathless._

"_Well I thought you deserved it, don't you?"_

"_I think I deserve more than one." He said and I laughed but kissed him again. We stood in the middle of the field, kissing, with people yelling around us and those little things falling all around us. I don't even know how those got there but it gives a little more something to the kiss. I pull back and scream along with everyone else. Adam starts laughing at my enthusiasm. We walk off the field after finding the others and partied the night away._

It's so similar. That's soo weird. But I just got to change the last part.

The game passed quickly as we cheered them on and of course our team won. Soon as the last buzzer went the crowd went wild. Edward, the captain of the team, quickly ran over to me as everyone watched. He quickly picked me up and planted his lips on mine. I laughed against his lips as everyone awed and then started cheering again. We stood there kissing, ignoring everyone around us. I wrapped my legs around Edward's waist and he laughed.

"Congrats Captain." He laughed and I smiled.

"Thanks Babe." I laughed at that and quickly kissed him once more. Those shiny little things fell from above us and we just continued kissing like that.

"Stop kissing each other already and let's go party!" Emmett yelled and we broke apart laughing. I looked over to them and smiled. I jumped off Edward only to jump on his back for a piggy back ride out of here.

"Let's get partying then!" I yelled and we started walking to the car. I bent my head down to Edwards's ear and smiled.

"Love you forever Edward Cullen." I kissed his neck and he turned around to smile my favourite crooked grin.

"I love you to Isabella Swan." This time he gently but sweetly kissed me on the lips. I smiled once again for like the millionth time and looked over to the others. And I knew this was where I was meant to be. I was meant to meet Alice and Rose and be sisters with them. I was meant to move here. I was meant to be friends with Angela, Jesse, Cody, and Chace. I was meant to have Emmett and Jasper as "brothers". And most of all I was meant to have Edward as the boyfriend I will always love forever and ever.

**OMGAWD IT'S OVER!! I can't believe it's over. But I do want to thank everyone who reviewed. But before that I want to mention some things. Okay first there's this song everyone should listen to, it's called bitter by teddy Geiger. Second I have a poll on my profile so please check that out. And third I would LOVE everyone to review one LAST time and to tell me what they thought of this chapter. Now to thanks everyone.**

**Thank you so much to my two top reviewers:**

**Twilightaddict**

**Xxeclipsexx**

**And thanks to all those others who reviewed most of the time:**

**horsesforlife**

**ronOReds**

**chocoholic1614**

**twilightlover16**

**bella raven cullen**

**iloveTwilight-kk**

**bellaswan456**

**babiedoll123**

**GRLWithoutAName**

**Melissamarie173**

**Truelove 4ever**

**Simply Fantastic**

**itsasouthernthing**

**Xo.Simply.Jasmine.oX**

**CrystalHear01**

**And to any I missed thank you soo much. I hope you all love this last chapter and ill miss you all.**

**Love,**

**Topaz**


End file.
